Mariage Bleu
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Zoro cree que Luffy no lo ama como él lo hace, las consecuencias: se casa con el primero que le pide matrimonio, o sea con Ace. ¿Qué hará Luffy al respecto?:::LuffyxZoro:::Yaoi:::MPREG..::Chap. 10::...
1. La depresión de Zoro

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-• **Blue Marriage** •-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥  
(-Mariage Bleu-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

♥•**x•♥Notas de Ludra♥•x•♥**

Hiya there! nOn…okki soy nueva en esta sección, apenas este es mi primer fic de One Piece (HURRA! T.T) y pues la verda me tomó un tiempo, no para escribirlo sino para tener tiempo para hacerlo XP jejejejeje.

Bueno en sí este fic lo hago porque no encuentro fics Luffy/Zoro, la mayoría (sin decir que TODOS) son Zoro/Luffy, y bueno de esa forma realmente no me gusta XO, así que con ánimos de poder tener por lo menos un fic de esa forma, me di a la tarea de escribir mi propio.

En fin, espero les agrade este fic, el cual va a tener mucha angustia! Y romance…bueno lo típico que escribo jejejejeje (yep he escrito varios más, si quieres dale un vistazo a mi perfil n.n). Ahhh cierto! Se me olvidaba decirles que también habrá MPREG (Male Pregnant/ Embarazo Masculino), pero eso será más adelante (muy adelante XP)

Así que sin quitarles el tiempo (bueno en realidad en porque son las 4 de la mañana y no tengo al coherente que decir bien…pero me muero de sueño!) les dejo con el fic, no sin antes darle avisos y simbología:

Aviso: Este fic es **Yaoi**, **Y-A-O-I**, **relaciones entre dos hombres, gay, homosexual, Slash, M/M, H/H, etc**...si no te gusta lo anterior citado, favor de buscar otro fic con tus gustos u-u (no sé que haces aquí ô.o), pero si te gusta, servirse de leer mi fic. Grax! nOn

♥†**_Simbología†♥_**

**"...negritas..."**  
Estas quieren decir parlamento.

_'...cursivas...'_  
Estas quieren decir pensamientos.

-...-  
Estas quieren decir que el parlamento es airoso o con eco.

**«...»**  
Estas sustituyen a las comillas y son usadas para decir que algo no es enteramente cierto o para hacer énfasis en cierta palabra.

**MAYÚSCULAS**  
Estas quieren decir que el personaje levantó la voz más fuerte de lo normal o para recalcar algo dicho.

**"...negrita..."--"...negrita..."**  
Estas son para cuando dos personas hablan al mismo tiempo.

Bueno creo que esa es toda la simbología por ahora, es la normal que uso, si hay alguna adicionada, se las haré saber en los siguientes chaps.

Ahora bien a comenzar con el fic!

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

El día se encontraba soleado; brisa calmada, templada, totalmente relajado como para una siesta en la cubierta. Sí, todos los elementos se encontraban perfectos para uno de los grandes gustos de Zoro, claro, si tan sólo éste fuera el mismo.

El espadachín se encontraba recargado en los bordes de la cubierta, perdido en la tranquilidad del mar; a simple vista esto sería algo normal, a excepción de que a esa hora con el clima perfecto para dormir, el peliverde aún continuaba despierto.

Era normal ver a Zoro estar dormido cuatro o cinco veces al día, inclusive más, pero últimamente se encontraba despierto como una persona normal, y si eso no fuera suficientemente raro, el verle no entrenar, hacía preguntarte si se encontraba enfermo o de plano estabas en otra dimensión. Si así de malo se encontraba.

Pasaron varias semanas y el espadachín continuaba en ese estado, tan extraño, tan fuera del normal Zoro¿por qué, la respuesta era tan simple, tanto que al peliverde le fue muy difícil darse cuenta.

No hace mucho tiempo, Zoro comenzó a sentir unos sentimientos muy extraños hacia su capitán. Si ese chico carismático, lleno de energía y de estupidez inigualable, si ese chico de cabellos oscuros, gran sonrisa, y porque no volver a repetirlo, de idiotez increíble. Sin saber como, Zoro comenzaba a sentirse cautivado por él, no podía apartar su vista del chico, se sentía triste si no se encontraba cerca de él¿cómo podía ser eso posible?...eso mismo se preguntaba. Esas sensaciones empezaron a ser una molestia para el espadachín, no obstante, no sabía porque eran dirigidas al chico claro en primer lugar, y para ser sinceros, lo espantaban.

Si el gran Roronoa Zoro, el temerario, el demonio, el cazador de piratas, si ese mismo era quien tenía miedo sobre esos nuevos sentimientos; jamás los había sentido durante toda su vida y realmente no sabía que significaban. Podría ser algo bueno o malo, pero algo era seguro, no los entendía.

Así pasaron varios días más, sin comprender lo que sentía; en lugar de eso comenzaron afectarlo en tal grado, que el peliverde dejó de entrenar y de dormir. El llegar a dejar de hacerlos, comenzó a sorprenderlo, aún así, cuando trataba de regresar a sus viejas rutinas, simplemente no podía, sus pensamientos se bombardeaban sobre cuestiones referentes a Luffy, sin poderlos apartar; el pequeño hiperactivo capitán ahora gobernaba en su mente y el espadachín no podía hacer nada para sacarlo de ahí o por lo menos eso creía. Mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta, que no era porque no podía, sino porque no quería. ¿Da miedo no?

Durante meses, semanas y días el peliverde continuó en ese estado. Los demás claramente se dieron cuenta del extraño caso de su nakama, inclusive Chopper lo revisó para saber el porqué se encontraba así, no obstante, ningún mal se encontró en el espadachín. Con el tiempo, el pequeño venado le pidió a Sanji hacer comida exclusiva para Zoro, creyendo que con eso podría mejorar, y a pesar de las protestas del güero por hacer platillos solamente para el peliverde, terminó por hacerlas; después de todo, aunque no lo admitía abiertamente, le preocupaba el espadachín.

Así, desde el momento en que aparecieron esos sentimientos en Zoro, pasaron los días de esa manera hasta este.

"**Oi Zoro" **la voz singular de Usopp se daba lugar. **"¿Te encuentras bien, llevas más de dos meses en ese estado¿qué es lo que te ocurre?"**

"**Nada" **resopló sin mucho ánimo. **"No es de tu incumbencia" **

"**¿QUÉ! TODAVÍA QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI Y ESA ES TU MANERA DE…"**

"**¡LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA!" **Sanji llamó cortando las palabras al moreno.

Con ello, todos los tripulantes del Going Merry se dirigieron a la cocina, cada uno a su paso, a excepción de Luffy quien a unos cuantos segundos después del anuncio de Sanji, ya se encontraba en la mesa esperando por la comida.

Zoro y Usopp fueron los últimos en llegar al lugar, aunque solamente uno de ellos se mostraba feliz por ir. Dentro, las mismas frases se escuchaban:

"**¡SANJI COMIDA, COMIDA, COMIDA, SANJI COMIDA!" **Luffy reclamó como usualmente hacía, sin tener una milésima de paciencia al respecto.

Mientras Luffy atendía la cuestión respecto a los alimentos, nuevamente las secciones de pregúntale a Zoro continuaban.

"**Oi Zoro" **empezó Nami. **"Porque todavía sigues con esa cara larga¿aún sigues enfermo?" **

"**No es nada" **resopló con fastidio el peliverde.

"**¡Como que no es nada!" **enfadó.** "Llevas más de dos meses en ese mismo estado" **

"**Pero no es ninguna enfermedad" **Chopper llamó a un lado de la pelirroja. **"Podría ser porque Zoro no ha comido bien¡Oi Sanji!..."**

"**Lo sé, lo sé, he hecho lo que me haz dicho, le he preparado comida nutritiva" **dice mientras servía los platos y le entregaba la "comida especial" a Zoro.

"**Oi, oi, Sanji" **Usopp llamó. **"¿Se supone que eso sea comida?" **

Con ello, observaba con recelo el plato del peliverde el cual se encontraba repleto de vegetales, un MUY pequeño pedazo de carne y varias semillas extrañas, las cuales habían sido proporcionadas por el venadito.

"**Con esto, no me extraña que Zoro continúe enfermo" **

"**Eso es lo que Chopper me dijo que le diera"** señaló el güero elevando un poco su cigarro.

"**Oi Chopper¿qué quieres hacer, matar a Zoro de hambruna o qué?" **

"**¿QUÉ!" **chilló. **"¡Por supuesto que no! Esa es comida nutritiva, restaurará su energía, la digestión, la sangre…" **

"**OYYYYY EXTRAÑA COMIDAAAAAA" **la voz del capitán interrumpió todo como uno de sus brazos se abalanzaba por la comida del peliverde sin importarle nada.

"**¡LUFFY, NO TE COMAS LA COMIDA DE ZORO!" **gritaron los dos al unísono.

"**¡Deack¿Qué es esto? Sabe a medicina" **inquirió. **"¿Oi Sanji esto es comida?" **

"**¡Idiota! Por su puesto que es comida, solamente que tiene un poco de mezclas de hierbas medicinales imbécil" **replicó el cocinero. **"Además eso es solamente para Zoro"**

"**¿Para Zoro?" **voltea su mirada hacia el espadachín. **"¿Por qué?" **

Al decir eso, todos sintieron como caerse al suelo ante tal estúpida pregunta.

"**¡IDIOTA, QUE NO HAZ VISTO QUE ZORO ESTÁ ENFERMO!" **bufó Nami.

"**¿Zoro está enfermo, en serio?" **

"**¡IDIOTA, PON MÁS ATENCIÓN A LOS DEMÁS!" **con ello, Usopp lo golpea en la cabeza.

Y mientras la discusión de la falta de interés del chico claro, ante otras cuestiones no relacionadas con comida continuaba, la mente de Zoro se encontraba distante ante tal barullo.

'_Entonces…ni siquiera Luffy se había dado cuenta de mi estado… ¿así de importante soy para él?' _pensó el peliverde con gran decepción ante ello, no podía evitar sentir tristeza y claramente su cara decaída se pronunció aún más.

"**DEBERÍAS DE FIJAR…" **continuó la discusión, pero antes de poder terminar la frase, todos pararon ante los movimientos del otro hombre.

Zoro se había levantado de repente y sin decir nada, caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina para salir.

"**Z-Zoro…" **Luffy inquirió.

"**Hay un nombre para el problema de Zoro" **una nueva voz se hizo lugar.

"**¡ROBIN!"--"ROBIN-CHWAN!♥" **dijeron al unísono.

La mujer se encontraba en la esquina de la mesa leyendo un libro como usual; no realmente apartada de los miembros del barco, pero al mantenerse fuera de la "conversación", totalmente tranquila, sin hacer ruido alguno, daba la impresión de no encontrarse ahí.

"**¿Qué insinúas Robin?" **Nami inquirió un poco dudosa ante lo dicho.

"**Lo que le sucede a Zoro, es algo bastante común y no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo" **

"**¡QUÉ?" **de nuevo, gritaron a la par.

"**Así es, el problema de Zoro se llama «de-pre-sión»" **

"**¿Depresión?" **repitieron, aún igual.

"**Así es" **aseguró mientras una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

"**Un momento" **ahora Nami se daba a lugar. **"Insinúas que Zoro está deprimido… ¿ZO-RO, el Zoro que conocemos…eso es posible"**

"**Yo sólo digo lo que veo, señorita Navegadora" **

"**P-pero Robin, estamos hablando de Zoro" **continuó Usopp. **"Zoro es un tipo duro, como podría llegar a deprimirse" **

"**La depresión puede darse en cualquier persona, no importa si sea fuerte o débil, solamente tiene que darte en tu punto más vulnerable" **sonrió.

"**¿Punto vulnerable?" **Ahora Luffy era quién preguntaba. **"¿Qué punto vulnerable?" **

"**Pueden ser varios Capitán" **dijo aún sin perder la sonrisa. **"Algunos su punto débil es el orgullo, otros la muerte de un ser amado o…"**

"**¿O…qué¡termina Robin!" **clamaron los tres simplones.

"**O en algunos cuando están enamorados y sus sentimientos no son correspondidos" **

"**¿QUÉ!"** ahora sí, se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos. **"¡ZORO ENAMORADO!" **clamaron a todo pulmón, ignorando la última parte de lo mencionado por Robin.

"**E-espera un minuto Robin" **dice al aclarase la garganta el mentiroso. **"No crees que estás exagerando, quiero decir, del quien estamos hablando es Zoro, del loco por entrenamiento, del amante de las espadas…como podría llegar siquiera a sentir algo así por alguien" **

"**Dicen que no hay que juzgar ha alguien por su apariencia" **replicó suavemente. **"Y si no es así, entonces qué sugieres" **

"**Hmmm…" **ante ello, el moreno trató de sacar alguna respuesta lógica, no obstante, no podía encontrar alguna.

"**Eso no importa" **dijo la pelirroja golpeando la mesa para después levantarse. **"Zoro es Zoro, siempre sale bien de cualquier problema, ya verán que con el tiempo volverá a ser el mismo Zoro de siempre" **

"**¡Oh, la gran sabiduría de Nami-swan!♥"**

"**Mientras tanto" **cerró los ojos y suspiró. **"Oi Luffy, te espero en mi camarote hoy, no se te olvide" **

"**Sí, seguro" **

Dicho eso, la pelirroja caminó para salir de la cocina dejando a los demás extrañados y a un Sanji medio matando a Luffy.

Al salir, la chica se percató del peliverde recargado en el mástil y deteniendo sus pasos se recargó en la balaustre para continuar su inspección.

Si fuera el Zoro de costumbre le reclamaría el estarlo viendo de ese modo, pero como no lo era, la chica prosiguió.

Al verlo, Nami podía decir que el chico se encontraba realmente decaído, dejó completamente de hacer entrenamiento y dormir, dos de las cosas más amadas por él, ahora solamente se la pasaba mirando al mar o recargado con la mirada perdida. ¿Por qué se encontraba así, era un misterio.

'_¿Será cierto lo que Robin-nee-san dijo?' _meditó. _'¿Zoro se encontrará deprimido? Podría ser verdad que Zoro se encuentre enamorado…y si es así, será cierto que no es correspondido…'_

Su mirada continúo puesta en Zoro, un poco de lástima sentía al ver al chico en ese estado. El viejo Zoro había desaparecido hace dos meses y nadie sabe la razón. La pelirroja quería ver de nuevo al peliverde normal, quien se peleaba con Sanji por cualquier idiotez de orgullo, del quien está enamorado Luffy…

'…_Luffy… ¿podrá ser que Zoro esté enamorado de Luffy?'_ dio un largo suspiro. _'Vamos Nami, eso es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…pobre Luffy, si Zoro está enamorado de otra persona¿qué hará?…después de todos estos meses entrenándolo' _otro suspiró salió de sus labios.

No duró más tiempo cuando la pelirroja se apartó del balaustre para dirigirse a su camarote.

Zoro miró de reojo el caminar de la chica, analizaba sus movimientos, su manera de bajar las escaleras, su contoneó típico de mujer, su cuerpo, su busto, sus piernas, todo de ella, hasta perderla de vista por las puertas del camarote.

'_MALDITA MUJER…¡HOJALÁ SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO!' _maldijo mentalmente, en su mirada podría verse furia, total y completamente… ¿por qué, la respuesta ocurrió un mes antes de su decaída.

Hace tres meses atrás, sin razón aparente, Luffy y Nami comenzaron a llevarse mejor de lo normal. Era ahora común verlos siempre juntos a todas horas, platicando, a veces escribiendo algo secreto no a vista de todos, recogiendo naranjas, entre más, aún así eso no era lo más sorprendente de todo; todos quedaron atónitos al ver a Luffy quedarse a solas en el camerino de Nami. Eso sí…era extraño.

En primer lugar, estas nuevas actitudes llamó la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo del cocinero quien no paraba de reclamarle con patadas al pelinegro. La respuesta por ellos –o mejor dicho por Nami- fue de que necesitaban un tiempo a solas. La reacción, por supuesto fue un impacto total, además de más inquietudes y preguntas para ellos, sin conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria.

Durante ese mes, todos los tripulantes del Going Merry empezaron acostumbrarse a ver a los dos juntos, claro a excepción de Sanji, quien no le agradaba en absoluto verlos así; protestaba, golpeaba y exigía respuestas, pero los pucheros solamente duraban un momento, gracias a la gran habilidad de Nami para domarlo. No obstante, el güero no era el único quien no le sentaba la idea. A Zoro no solamente le fastidiaba, le irritaba hasta la muerte, aunque no estuviera seguro del por qué.

Así se fueron los días y cada vez que terminaban de comer la ladrona siempre le recordaba a Luffy ir a su camerino¿a qué?…eso si era un misterio, aunque podrías ponerle imaginación; y eso era exactamente lo que querían evitar los demás. Todas estas acciones hacían a Zoro rabiar.

En día en especial, la suerte no estaba con el espadachín.

El día fue soleado después de llover por medio siglo –en realidad solamente fueron dos días-, las nubes se encontraban muy altas, a lo lejos, en cielo azul se podía ver sin problemas, ciertamente era un día hermoso para todos a excepción del peliverde.

Zoro había terminado su rutina de levantar 5000 levantamientos de pesas, para continuar con otra serie de 5000 pero ahora de lagartijas. Había sudado demasiado y la camisa comenzaba a fastidiar, por lo tanto se la quitó sin ningún problema o por lo menos hasta percatarse de quien lo miraba.

"**Oi Zoro" **

La voz carismática lo hizo congelar.

"**¿L-Luffy?" **tartamudeó.

Era extraño que Zoro no se percatara del chico, pero en ese entonces al aparecer esos sentimientos raros, su mente se encontraba muy ocupada como para darse cuenta de otras cosas; apenas si podía enfocarse en su entrenamiento y en dormir, el cual ya no hacía como era su costumbre.

"**Oi Zoro aún tienes esa cicatriz en tu pecho" **dijo el pelinegro animoso.

"**¡Por su puesto que si idiota!" **gruñó un poco, pero inmediatamente se volteó para darle la espalda al otro chico, un gran sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas al darse cuenta donde estaba viendo su capitán. **"Es una herida muy fuerte, es lógico que la cicatriz no desaparezca" **

De repente, el espadachín se sintió raro. Ahí se encontraba él sin camisa, atrás de él su estúpido capitán con su mirada sobre él; esto no era nuevo, muchas veces Luffy lo había visto sin camisa y jamás le había importado¿por qué ahora si? No tenía la respuesta, pero lo más preocupante…era los sonrojos que ahora no parecían dejar su cara.

"**Je, pues las cicatrices te hacen lucir geniaaaal Zoro" **le sonrió ampliamente.

Al oírlo, Zoro podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba…como era posible que un simple cumplido como ese le causara tal reacción, no tenía idea.

En ello, el peliverde giró su cabeza para ver de reojo al claro, quien se encontraba esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Al verlo así, Zoro nuevamente se sonrojó aún más fuerte, no duró mucho el momento cuando la voz de Nami se dio lugar rompiendo el encanto.

"**¡Oi Luffy, te estoy esperando!" **llamó la chica desde el umbral de la puerta de su camerino. **"¿Vas a venir o no?"**

"**Ya voy" **

Con ello, el chico se levantó de su cómodo asiento en el suelo para dirigirse a toda velocidad con la pelirroja.

Al ver como corría Luffy, el rubor ahora más bien se había convertido en coraje. Zoro no podía evitar sentir celos de esa endemoniada mujer, quien ahora le había arrebatado a su Luffy. Si así era, el chico se había dado cuenta de sus celos, claro que no gracias a él, sino por las mujeres.

No hacía unos cuantos días antes, Zoro se encontraba limpiando sus espadas, para mantener ese hermoso brillo en ellas. Ante ellos las chicas se habían acercado a donde el estaba, concentradas completamente en su plática.

"**Lo sé Robin, pero no puedo hacer nada con los celos de Sanji" **dijo la pelirroja.

"**Deberías hablar con él, al parecer él realmente te ama, por eso mismo no puede evitar sentir celos al verte con Luffy" **señaló la otra chica.

"**Lo sé, pero en realidad no lo culpo por enamorarse de mí" **

"**Bueno, pero debes por lo menos hacerlo dejar de querer matar a Luffy" **adujo la morena.

"**Jajaja como si pudiera matar a Luffy" **

La plática se alargó, sin embargo, Zoro ya no prestó atención a lo demás; la poca atención que brindó a las dos mujeres lo había hecho pensar.

Sanji se encontraba extremadamente enojado con Luffy por estar con Nami, lo cual al traducirlo a la plática de las chicas, el querer matar al pelinegro era porque se encontraba celoso. Y según su entendimiento de celos, era porque alguien se mete de «cierta manera» con algo o alguien que tú quieres demasiado. Y con esa analogía, Zoro se dio cuenta que el se encontraba igual a Sanji, la única diferencia era el querer matar a Nami en lugar de Luffy.

Así fue como el guerrero se dio cuenta sobre sus celos, aunque no podía entender bien el porqué quería demasiado Luffy como para poder sentirlos. Por lo menos, ya comprendía su enojo y esas ganas de querer cortar a Nami en muchos pedacitos. Si, era un gran avance.

No obstante, el saber sobre sus celos hacia Nami no lo ayudaban en mucho, porque ahora, no podía evitar tratar de no mostrarlos enfrente de todos. Lo bueno era que él era Roronoa Zoro, alguien a quien podrías esperar de todo, a excepción, de sentir celos o amor por alguien. Si a veces la reputación era buena para eliminar cualquier duda.

En ello, cuando Luffy por fin se adentró al camerino de la navegadora, escuchó claramente como el seguro era puesto. Eso fue lo único que necesitó para estallar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoro con mirada fulminante se acercó a pasos mortales hacía la puerta, era la hora de matar a Nami y como lo disfrutaría –eso era por seguro-. Al encontrarse a escasos pasos, el chico escuchó las voces de los dos. Detuvo en seco ante ello.

"**¿Oi Nami ya puedo hacerlo?" **

Esa sin dudar era la voz de Luffy. Con esto, Zoro se acercó silenciosamente, se acomodó se cierta manera para poder escuchar la conversación y ahora si todos sus sentidos se enfocaron a escucharlos.

"**¡Y por qué me preguntas a mi Idiota!" **bufó. **"¡Deberías de hacerlo y ya, no necesitas de mi consentimiento!" **

"**¡Entonces lo voy hacer ya!"**

Zoro sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al oírlo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en realidad era cierto…

"**Espera Luffy, aún necesito prepararte para que lo hagas bien" **llamó. **"Eres primerizo en esto, así que deja que una experta en la materia te guíe y deja de estarme apresurando" **

"**Wooooo, pero ya me muero de ganar por hacerlo" **voz abatida.

Nuevamente el dolor se presentaba; era pulsante, se sentía como si una gran espada te hubiera atravesado exactamente en el corazón, casi podías sentirlo partirse, como si estuviera hecho de vidrio, tan frágil…

Zoro no quería escuchar más, comenzó apartarse de la puerta, dio media vuelta y marchó cabizbajo a donde hacía unos cuantos minutos estaba entrenando. Al llegar, no con mucho ánimo trató de olvidar la conversación…pero nunca lo logró. Eh ahí cuando la depresión comenzó.

Ahora, volviendo al presente día, Zoro siempre observaba a Nami de pies a cabeza cada vez que bajaba hacía su camarote. Trataba de analizarla, saber porque Luffy la escogió a ella y no a él…y la respuesta era tan obvia, tanto como para no querer aceptarla.

Zoro era un hombre de pieza completa, y por lo mismo no tenía los atributos de las mujeres. El no sabía contonear las caderas, caminar con esa elegancia femenina, no tenía cintura de avispa ni mucho menos esos pechos enormes despierta paciones; sí eso era lo que atraía a Luffy, él se encontraba en completa desventaja.

Un pequeño suspiró vagó en el aire, como Zoro aún continuaba su análisis.

Era gracioso como cambias cuando te encuentras embargado por sentimientos extraños como estos. Zoro ya daba por hecho su derrota ante Nami –lo cual era un gran suceso-, a pesar de su gran odio por perder. Sí, al peliverde no le placía la derrota, pero no siempre lograba la victoria y aún así, tenía una esperanza para ganar…pero en esta contienda esa luz estaba perdida en la inmensa oscuridad.

Otro de los grandes cambios, era pasarle el tiempo pensando, algo que no era usual en él, no le agradaba complicarse la vida, además, no lo necesitaba. Si ahora había grandes cambios en él, y francamente él mismo podía esperarse por lo menos inimaginable…tanto como encontrarse enamorado.

'… _¿Enamorarme?…' _la palabra resonó en sus pensamientos.

Jamás se había enamorado antes, así que la posibilidad de hacerlo ahora era remota, sobretodo porque ahora tenía el lío de los otros sentimientos…fue en ese entonces la iluminación.

La reacción del peliverde fue más increíble de lo que uno podía imaginar. Su boca se abrió hasta más no poder como sus ojos, comenzó a sudar, su corazón volvió a latir tan rápidamente como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás, sintió un nudo en su garganta, su boca se secó, su cabeza comenzó a doler y sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago, todo al mismo tiempo para fregar con pasión.

'_¡DEMONIOS! NO PUEDE SER…YO…YO…ESTOY ENAMORADO DE LUFFY!" _

Al realizar su amor hacia Luffy, muchas cosas se aclaraban. Ahora entendía porque esos tremendos celos, su depresión al darse cuenta que su amor amaba a otra persona y el porqué siempre terminaba diciendo como Luffy prefería a Nami en lugar de él. Si todo tenía sentido.

Pero si al no saberlas ya era doloso, ahora Zoro se sentía peor. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y para el colmo sus sentimientos no eran aceptados. Nuevamente las viejas pulsadas el pecho regresaron.

Ante todo, Zoro sentía furia, tristeza, desesperación, desanimado…el chico ahora era un mar de sentimientos encontrados y la culpa de su estado era Luffy.

'_¡Por qué carajos le gustan a Luffy las tetas!…si tan sólo yo tuviera…' _detuvo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. _'Si tan sólo fuera mujer…podría tener una oportunidad con Luffy…' _

Guardó silencio, inclinó un poco su cabeza centró sus ojos en el mar infinito del cielo.

'_Qué estupideces digo…no hay ninguna posibilidad de que yo sea mujer…¡además la mujer es débil y yo no quiero ser débil!' _

Nuevamente el silencio reino.

'_Pero no todas ellas lo son, Kuina nunca lo fue…y Nami y Robin son débiles de fuerza, pero tienen lo suyo…' _suspiró. _'…las mujeres son frágiles, deben ser tratadas con más delicadeza…eso es lo que tiene la mujer…' _meditó aún con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Al bajarla, su vista se centró en el mar.

"…**frágil…" **

Si eso era lo que hacía la esencia de la mujer, entonces Zoro podía hacerlo. Aunque le costara admitirlo, el chico era frágil, no tanto como las mujeres, pero si podía ser lastimado e inclusive podía morir –no tan fácil- Por lo mismo entrenaba y se hacía fuerte físicamente, para que su fragilidad no lo condenara.

"…**je, soy frágil…" **una diminuta sonrisa se mostró en esos labios, los cuales no reían hace mucho tiempo.

"**¿Eres frágil Zoro?" **

La voz espantó al peliverde como nunca antes en su vida, sobre todo por la persona a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

"**Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu-Luffy" **tartamudeó. **"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS, POR QUE ME ASUSTAS DE ESA MANERA!" **

"**Ah perdón" **dijo simplonamente. **"Solamente quería ver como estabas, te he visto decaído y últimamente te voy despierto todo el día y sin entrenar… ¿estás enfermo?" **

"**No…no es nada…no estoy enfermo" **dijo mientras trataba de ocultar un rubor en sus mejillas._'¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con él?'_

"**Oh" **fue la única respuesta, sin embargo su mirada aún continuaba en Zoro sin perder detalle alguno.

"**¿Qu-qué…pasa…por qué me…ves así…?" **los nervios comenzaron a dominarlo. **"¿Qué…es lo qué qui…!" **no pudo terminar al ver como Luffy acercó su cara a él.

Los dos quedaron a escasos centímetros, sus labios no lejos de poderse tocar y los alientos comenzaban a mezclarse. Zoro sentía su cara caliente, era lógico que un fuerte rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas mientras el latido de su corazón zumbaba en sus orejas.

"**Dijiste que eras frágil no Zoro" **

Al estar de esa forma, el peliverde apenas si podía mantenerse coherente y por tal motivo no sabía como respondía.

"**Sí" **

La respuesta fue sencilla, claro y precisa, ante ello y como si fuera palabra mágica, la cara de Luffy se acercó aún más.

'_Está…¿está intentando besarme!_ '

Y sin poder moverse, Zoro solamente esperaba por ese beso ser impuesto es labios. Y hubiera pasado si la voz de Nami no se hubiera escuchado.

Al instante la burbuja de las maravillas se rompió tan rápido como fue creada.

"**¡Luffy, estoy esperando!" **con ello dicho, la pelirroja se metió al camarote dejando la puerta abierta para el pelinegro.

Al oír su nombre, Luffy apartó de Zoro de inmediato, se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse al camarote a todo velocidad, dejando aun peliverde atónito.

"…**No me besó…" **dijo en un susurro, aún sin creerlo.

Ante ello, nuevamente Zoro quedó solo recargado en el mástil como en el principio, pero ahora la diferencia era…

'_¡ALGÚN DÍA MATARÉ A ESA MALDITA PERRA!' _

Que se encontraba furioso…

* * *

**♥•x•♥Notas Finales♥•x•♥**

Yuju! Ya terminaron que bien, jejejejejeje bueno debo decirles que en realidad me salió más largo de lo que pensé…en fin, entre más largo mejor ne? XDDD ookkkk bueno ahí tienen mi primera entrega, qué les pareció? Les agradó? No? Si? o qué? Bueno aquí debo decir que mezcle el pasado con el presente muy raro no, bueno era de forma narrativa, aunque le mezcle diálogos…en fin, espero no haberlos perdido, próximamente el chap. 2 y ahora ahí es donde empiezan más las broncas! Muahahahahahahahaha XDDDD

Ahh por cierto usaré un lenguaje medio grosero, en realidad me estoy basando en la forma en que se expresan en el manga y el anime en inglés, y pues dicen muchas groserías, no sé si sea cierto esas, pero que va! Yo así lo pondré XDD.

En fin…espero les halla gustado, espero sus reviews! (R/R) Ya saben cualquier comentario es importante para mí y los recibiré con gusto. Grax!

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥  
**Continuará…okk? n-n  
**♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N**•♥•  
♥•♥**Ludra Maco Naít**♥•♥


	2. Un nuevo problema: Ace

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-•** Blue Marriage** •-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥  
**(-Mariage Bleu-)**

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

♥•**x•♥Notas de Ludra♥•x•♥**

Hiya there! nOn…GRAX POR LOS REVIEW! Aunque fueron muy pocos, aún así me da mucho gusto haberlos recibido n-n jejejejejeje…en fin bueno ya vieron como comenzó todo, sé que es difícil de ver a Zoro de esta forma, pero hey! Claro que puede, al fin y al cabo cuando uno está enamorado cambia mucho jejejejeje XDDD

Y bueno para todos los que nos les quedó claro, aquí Zoro es Uke y Luffy es Seme, por eso escribí Luffy/Zoro y no Zoro/Luffy, esto implicaría que Zoro sería el Seme y aquí ese no es el caso. En fin espero así quede claro, y a pesar de eso continúen leyendo n.n

Realmente es difícil encontrar fics de esa forma, y realmente debo decir que soy la única aquí en la sección en español de One Piece en ponerlos así, inclusive casi podría decir que en todo el T.T buaaa dolorosa realidad (a veces odio ser rara ù-u…en fin).

Pero bueno para eso aquí ta' mi fic!

Por sus comentarios veo que les agrada mi manera en como narrar y escribir la historia, eso realmente me da mucho gusto, entonces escribo por lo menos bien (yuju! XDDD), grax por decirme! Aunque a pesar de todo aún continúo tratando de pulirme, no me considero la grandiosidad andando, pero grax por decirme que lo hago de perdis bien jejejejejeje.

Bueno ahora como les dije aquí el segundo chap! YUJU, sean felices! Porque actualicé realmente muy rápido, por lo general no lo hago siempre, así que aprovechen! XDDD

Ahora bien a comenzar con el fic!

**NOTA**: Por cierto, si algún signo de interrogación o exclamación sale mal o pegado a alguna palabra, no es mi culpa, es de aquí, el fanfiction . net está haciendo cosa rara con los signos, tanto que ya no puedes poner varios signos juntos como antes se hacia para dar más sorpresa a lo dicho, tampoco puedes juntar el de exclamación con el de interrogación…rayos! ò-ó…y esto hacen dar una mala imagen a las oraciones de los personajes, así que sorry…no puedo hacer nada por eso, aunque estoy tratando de adaptarme ahora a la nueva regla, realmente menza en mi opinión, pero bueno…ù.u

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

El nuevo día era hermoso, brisa templada, mar tranquilo, gaviotas volando por doquier, cielo despejado y un cálido sol quemante…si todo estaba bien y así hubiera continuado si el barco no se hubiera detenido en seco mandando a volar a los tripulantes contra lo que se encontrara en su camino. 

"**¡IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE NO BAJARAS EL ANCLA HASTA QUE TE DIJERA!" **

Nami gritóal igual como un golpe era propinado al capitán.

"**Ah lo siento" **fue su única respuesta.

Los piratas habían llegado al puerto de una nueva isla o mejor dicho, se encontraban cerca, por la cuestión de bajar el ancla antes de parar.

"**Ahhh sabía que no debía dejarte a cargo del ancla" **reprendió la mujer aún con furia.** "Si tan sólo Zoro no se encontrara enfermo" **

"**Oi Nami" **Llamó Usopp llamó. **"¿Sabes qué esesta isla?" **

"**Esta isla es conocida comoHopetown" **

"**¿Hopetown?" **repitieron los dos chicos.

"**Oh, esta isla es Hopetown" **

Los tres voltearon ante la nueva voz.

"**¿La conoces Robin?" **Nami inquirió.

"**Nunca había venido aquí, pero las leyendas cuentan que cualquier persona que entra con problemas logrará resolverlos y sus sueños se harán realidad" **

"**WOW QUE GENIAAALL"--"¿En serio?" **sorprendieron.

"**Nunca había escuchado sobre una isla así" **Sanji comentó atrás de ellos.

"**¿Puede existir una isla que pueda hacer algo así?" **ahora Chopper se daba lugar.

"**Nadie sabe si en realidad es la isla, pero muchas personas aseguran que al entrar sus problemas se arreglan y si deseaban algo casi imposible se hacía realidad" **le sonrió la pelinegra.

"**WOW" **nuevamente sorprendieron, pero ahora les acompañaba el pequeño reno.

"**Aunque sea una isla milagrosa o no" **prendió un cigarro el güero. **"Necesitamos suplementos" **

"**¡Yuju!" **

Y sin ningún miramiento, Luffy se aventó hacia la isla sin esperar a nadie, como usual; los demás sólo observaron como su capitán corría por las calles hacia el pueblo, no tenía remedio el chico. Así que sin perder más tiempo cada quien bajo a su propio ritmo, inclusive y para sorpresa de todos, Zoro también bajó.

"**Oi Zoro" **Nami llamó. **"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" **

"**Me siento perfectamente" **respondió indiferente.

Y sin permitir alguna pregunta, el peliverde se apresuró hacia el pueblo y perderse de la vista de todos.

'_Por fin solo' _pensó. _'Realmente necesitaba un respiro, el estar en el barco cerca de Luffy y Nami simplemente me hace daño…' _dio un gran suspiro.

Zoro ahora al encontrarse sólo en un pueblo, buscaba por un lugar donde pudiera relajarse y olvidarse por un momento de Luffy, claro eso era imposible, pero no hacía mal tratar de engañarse. Y el único lugar para ello, era un bar.

Claro, otro de los grandes gustos de Zoro además de dormir, entrenar y pelear, era el beber, vaya vicioso era él, sobre todo cuando el hombre ya tenía cayo para el licor. No era fácil para él llegar a emborracharse e inclusive no recordaba si alguna vez lo había hecho, aunque en sí, eso no era importante, lo único que deseaba ahora era muchas botellas de ron y con suerte llegar a embriagarse para no recordar su amor por su capitán –si eso era posible-.

Al estar caminado por las calles, observaba por algún bar, sin embargo sólo veía tiendas se ropa, zapatos, restaurantes, souvenirs, entre más sin lograr encontrar su blanco. Así continúo un tiempo más hasta lograr encontrar uno.

'_Ya era hora' _

Al entrar el bar varias miradas recayeron en él al instante. Zoro observó el lugar; era bastante grande además de encontrarse muy bien decorado -algo extraño para ser un simple bar-, habían varios camareros bien vestidos y los clientes parecían estar con sus parejas -lo cual era extraño porque habían muchas mujeres dentro-. Al terminar el chequeo, el espadachín caminó ignorando las miradas para llegar hasta la cantina.

"**Déme una botella de Ron" **voz demandante.

"**Perdone señor, pero aquí solamente servimos a las parejas" **

"**¿Eh?" **

"**Si, este es un bar para parejas, si no tiene una pareja, siento mucho tener que correr…" **

No terminó cuando una persona se mostró ante ellos

"**No se preocupe señor" **dijo el hombre. **"Él viene conmigo" **

"**¡Tú!" **

Zoro sorprendió al ver al hombre enfrente de él.

"**Tiempo sin vernos, Roronoa Zoro" **

Ace le sonrió, una cálida y gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro…

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Luffy se encontraba curioseando el pueblo con gran ánimo. 

"**¡Wow!"**

Sorprendió al ver la tienda, pero lo más increíble no era lo grande del lugar, sino la cuestión de no ser de comida, algo extraño si nos referimos al chico amante de la carne –y de cualquier cosa digerible-. El lugar era una joyería.

"**¡Geniaal, la encontré!" **hablo para sí.

Ante ello, el chico camino para entrar al lugar sin perder tiempo. Dentro, el lugar era impactante, muchas joyas tanto grandes como chicas se mostraban en sus estantes, sorprendiendo con su inimaginable belleza y brillo sin igual.

"**Disculpe señor" **la voz sacó del mar de gestos de sorpresa del moreno. **"Puedo ayudarlo en algo" **

"**¿Eh?…ahh si" **sonrió como usual. **"Disculpe tiene anillos de Makeza"**

La cara del vendedor cambió de una feliz a una totalmente impactante al oírlo, al mismo tiempo su cara se llenó de sudor frío.

"**¿MAKEZA?" **

"**Sí, cuál es el problema" **el pelinegro extrañó al ver el comportamiento del otro hombre. **"¿No tiene?" **

"**No, no es eso señor" **guardó compostura. **"Lo que pasa es que me sorprendió su requerimiento" **

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Jejejeje…la Makeza señor, es un material extremadamente caro y no cualquiera sabe de ella" **acomodó sus lentes. **"Solamente verdaderos conocedores de piedras la conocen, usted debe ser uno de ellos¿cierto?" **

"**No" **simple respuesta.

"**¿Eh!"  
**

"**La quiero porque una amiga me dijo que es una piedra rara y que sirve como anillo de matrimonio" **resopló.

"**Ahh…ciertamente, según cuentan las leyendas una vez que es entregada a la persona amada, los dos quedan comprometidos" **sonrió. **"Sin necesidad de padres, sin ceremonias, sin nada" **

"**Wow¿en serio?" **dijo totalmente atónito ante lo dicho.

"**¿Ehhh…no sabía?" **el hombre quedó boqui abierto. **"¡ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS SABE!"**

"**Eh…ahh yo sabía que es una anillo que se da entre piratas" **

"**¿Piratas?" **repitió perplejo. **"Quiere decir que usted es…" **

Luffy asintió firmemente, sin perder su sonrisa.

Pronto el hombre sintió como su vida pasada entre sus ojos ante semejante susto.

"**¡Por favor no me lastime!" **chilló. **"Le doy el anillo, pero no me haga daño" **

"**Ah, pero yo no quie…" **

No logró terminar la frase cuando el hombre corrió hacia un cuarto detrás del aparador principal, al regresar a la misma velocidad, una diminuta caja le fue entregada al chico.

"**¡Tome, lléveselo pero no me lastime por lo que más quiera!" **imploró. **"¡Lléveselo, lléveselo!" **

"**Ahhh gracias" **

Y con ello, Luffy salió felizmente de la joyería.

"**Que persona tan amable" **habló para sí. **"Me regaló el anillo" **sonrió. **"Bien ahora ya tengo lo necesario para pedirle a Zoro que se case conmigo" **rió a carcajadas, hecho mismo llamó la atención de la gente alrededor. **"¡Ahora a comer¡CARNE!" **

Nuevamente, Luffy volvía a ser el mismo de siempre…

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

"**¿QUÉ!" **

El peliverde gritó a pulmón abierto sin importarle la demás gente del bar.

Los dos chicos se encontraban ahora sentados en una de las mesas del lugar, un poco apartados de todas las demás, aunque el simple hecho de ser los dos hombres llamaba mucho la atención y los alaridos de Zoro, no ayudaban mucho.

"**Hey baja la voz quieres o quieres llamar la atención de la gente" **

"**¡AL CARAJO CON ELLOS, NO ME IMPORTAN!" **bufó.

"**De acuerdo, pero aún así baja la voz" **el otro chico trató de mantenerse calmado. **"Pero aún no me haz dicho una respuesta Zoro" **

"**Como quieres que te de una respuesta así de pronto" **trató de calmarse. **"De repente apareces después de un largo tiempo y me preguntas por algo así" **volvió a exaltar.

"**Hey no es nada del otro mundo sabes" **sonrió. **"Mucha gente lo hace…o es la primera vez que alguien te pide algo semejante" **podía oírse picares en su voz.

"**Ahh…yo…yo… ¡cállate!" **gruñó, aún así un pequeño rubor se mostró en sus mejillas. **"Cosas como esa no me han interesado nunca"**

"**Eso quiere decir que no" **Ace sonrió.

"**¡CÁLLATE!" **

"**Bueno Roronoa, me dirás si o no" **volvió a insistir. **"Sabes, no siempre suelo ser un hombre paciente"**

"…"

Zoro no sabía que responder, la pregunta de Ace era inesperada, además de estúpida e increíble, sin embargo era una de las más esperadas por el espadachín. Cuando se dio cuenta de su amor por Luffy, aunque sabía su derrota en el corazón del chico alegre, siempre deseó oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su capitán, no obstante, era una simple fantasía.

"**¿Por qué…?" **empezó Zoro, Ace atendió al darse cuenta. **"¿Por qué demonios quieres casarte conmigo, Ace?" **

"**Por cuál otra razón sería, porque te amo Zoro" **respondió sin problemas.

Ante lo dicho, el peliverde aturdió. Después de saber que no podía estar con Luffy, jamás imaginó a nadie llegar amarlo y de repente como si nada, aparece Ace.

La respuesta ante semejante pregunta era realmente fácil, era un sí o un no, bastante sencillo; el único problema para decir el negativo al hermano mayor de Luffy, era porque el chico se había sentenciado así mismo como alguien que nunca podría ser amado. Ante ello, Zoro no sabía si debía corresponder los sentimientos de Ace o rechazarlos como fueron los suyos con el menor.

Nuevamente la situación de Zoro complicaba las cosas, para él la respuesta inminente era un «no»¿por qué, porque no amaba a Ace, sino a su hermano menor.

Al no saber que decir, el peliverde se mantuvo silencioso.

"**Hey Zoro" **la voz del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. **"Si no quieres casarte conmigo, entonces no lo hagas" **adujo, voz suave. **"En tus ojos puedo darme cuenta que no quieres hacerlo" **

"**¿Eh?" **

"**No te preocupes, entiendo" **dijo mientras comienza a levantarse. **"Me marcho, se cuando es mi derrota" **ante ello comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

"**Espera" **

Detuvo sus pasos para girar un poco, lo suficiente para ver de reojo al peliverde, quien se encontraba con brazos cruzados y vista hacia la mesa.

"**¿Si?"**

"**Acepto" **dijo, casi en susurro.

Ace guardó silencio mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios…

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando, tan rápido como un parpadeo la noche llegó y los tripulantes del Going Merry regresaron al barco, cada quien a distinta hora, todos a excepción de Zoro. 

"**Bowwww…cuánto más tardará Zoro" **

Luffy comenzaba a desesperarse.

"**Ten paciencia Luffy, no creo que tarde más" **Nami trató de animarlo.

Los dos se encontraban en su camarote, la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con una tierna sonrisa dirigida al suelo donde el chico, se encontraba tendido girando de la desesperación.

"**Te mueres por decirlo no, Luffy" **lo miró con ternura.

"**¡SI DEMONIOS!"** clamó el claro, al tiempo se levantó de un impulso. **"He esperado tanto¡YA QUIERO DECIRLE!"**

"**Jeje…tranquilo, Zoro ya no debe de tardar, ya lo verás" **rió. **"Por cierto Luffy" **empezó la mujer, al oírla el chico atendió. **"¿Compraste el anillo que te dije?" **

"**¡SI!" **con ello saca una pequeña caja de sus bolsillos. **"Aquí está" **

"**Déjame verlo" **al tomarlo, lo abrió con suavidad, al verlo su cara sorprendió. **"¡WOW!" **maravilló al ver un anillo hecho totalmente de piedra de color roja semi transparente, con un brillo sin igual, era como un rubí, pero aún más bello. **"Que hermoso es Luffy" **

Luffy sonrió ante lo dicho.

"**Sí, está muy bonito" **rió. **"¿Crees que a Zoro le guste?" **

"**Si no le gusta me lo puedes dar a mi Luffy" **

"**¿Eh? Pero si no quiero casarme contigo, yo quiero casarme con Zoro" **un golpe es propinado en su cabeza.

"**¡ESO LO SÉ IDIOTA! YO SÓLO QUIERO LA JOYA, NO CASARME CONTIGO" **bufó. **"De cualquier forma, dudo mucho que Zoro la rechace…pero" **

Luffy extrañó.

"…**pero que pasa si Zoro no te ama… ¿qué piensas hacer?" **

La mirada del pelinegro recayó al suelo, como una sombra cubría sus ojos. No dijo nada.

"**Nosotros estamos dando por hecho que Zoro te corresponderá, pero eso no es seguro" **Nami continuó. **"¿Qué harás si Zoro ama a otra persona o simplemente no te ama?… ¿eh?" **

Más silencio.

"**¿Luffy?"**

"**No lo sé" **resopló, voz apagada. **"Si eso sucede…no tengo idea de que haré" **

"**Luffy" **

Con ello, un gran silencio fue impuesto en el cuarto…

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

Las calles se encontraban solitarias mientras la luz de farolas era la única iluminación en ellas; pronto unos pasos revelaban la existencia de una persona caminando. 

La solitaria alma era Roronoa Zoro. Caminaba en silencio, su mirada se encontraba hacia el suelo, sombras cubrían su rostro, como la mayoría de su cuerpo, sus pasos eran lentos y su mente parecía estar divagando como su usual.

'…_era lo mejor…'_

Se repetía así mismo, tratando de convencerse aunque él mismo sabía la verdad…esas palabras era mentiras.

Zoro había aceptado la proposición de matrimonio de Ace y para el colmo el peliverde le pidió al otro hombre casarse de inmediato, en alguna capilla de por ahí. ¿Por qué? Habían varias respuestas para eso.

La primera y la cual constantemente se decía así mismo ser la verdad, era porque a pesar de todo, Zoro sentía algo por Ace, no tan grande como con su hermano, pero ahí se encontraban los sentimientos. Además, no quería rechazarlo como Luffy lo había hecho con él –aunque eso era falso-

Si esa era la constante mentira, la cual se repetía hasta el cansancio…pero a pesar de todo, Zoro no era ningún tonto y sabía perfectamente que eso no era verdad.

La verdadera razón por la cual lo aceptó era simple, quería olvidar a Luffy y al parecer la única manera de hacerlo fácilmente era comprometerse con Ace. De eso forma, Zoro debería ser leal a su esposo, con esto impuesto y su código de honor, lo haría dejar de pensar en el otro chico porque él ya no se encontraría libre, así todas las esperanzas por mínimas que fueran, se desvanecerían para siempre. Lo mismo lo llevó a quererse casar hoy mismo con Ace, entre más pronto fuera la «esposa» del chico de fuego más fácil sería poner en marcha el plan.

Esa era la realidad, aunque había una pequeña falla en el plan, no estimulada por el peliverde. Al casarse de inmediato con el vaquero, Ace quería llevarse a Zoro para estar los dos juntos, esto mismo conllevaría el dejar de ser uno de los miembros de los «piratas del sombrero de paja», lo cual no deseaba el peliverde.

'_Es lo mejor…no quiero estar ahí, no quiero ver a Luffy, es mejor así, si me voy con Ace podré olvidarme de Luffy fácilmente…quizás y con el tiempo…llegue amar a Ace' _

Continúo las mentiras, Zoro sabía que no quería dejar el lado de su amor, aunque le doliera demasiado verlo con ella. Él quería seguir viendo al chico carismático del quien se enamoro, de aquel idiota que conquistó su corazón indomable, del pendejo al cual a salvado varias veces de ahogarse por cualquier estupidez, de aquel capitán quien ahora gobernaba en él. Sí, no podía dejarlo a pesar de todo, lo amaba.

Un suspiró fue lo único por parte del espadachín en aire de la noche.

El camino comenzaba a tornarse más largo de lo normal, a pesar de no haberse perdido como siempre lo hacía por su pésimo sentido de orientación, el cual en esta situación, sería muy útil; no quería regresar al barco.

'_Como demonios les explico lo que pasó…qué les digo…qué le digo a Luffy'_

Ahora la preocupación invadía al peliverde, aunque en el exterior era difícil de saber si estaba así o no. Zoro se sentía…por primera vez en su vida, confundido. No sabía si su decisión fue la correcta o la incorrecta y aunque nunca le había gustando depender de los demás, ahora realmente pedía por alguien para ayudarle, necesitaba auxilio, no sabía que hacer, como actuar, se sentía perdido…y decían que el enamorarse era bonito. Para él era una pesadilla.

Así continuó el espadachín a lo largo del trayecto, poco a poco se aproximaba a su destino, el Going Merry…a su capitán.

* * *

**♥•x•♥Notas Finales♥•x•♥**

Uyyyyyy repitan conmigo…Zoro eres un IDIOTA! XOOO…bueno ahí está como les dije ya vienen los líos, porque ahora nuestro estimado peliverde se a casado! Si…pero claro, no con el que debería de hacerlo…ahh nos salió inteligente el muchacho no? XDDD jejejejeje…bueno ya le bajo con él.

En fin, ahora ya saben bien, Luffy ama a Zoro, Zoro ama a Luffy, Ace ama a Zoro Y SE QUEDA CON ÉL! El anillo de Luffy se quedará sin dueño y tantas cosas que tuvo que sufrir para conseguirlo gratis T.T sniff, sniff…en fin…¿qué pasará con Zoro¿cuál será la reacción de Luffy al saber esto? (a puesto a que no sonreirá XD) ¿y los demás que dirán? Ooooo pues eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo…muahahahahahahhaah XDD chi soy mala!

En fin…grax por leer, ahora por favor cualquier comentario que quieras decir, por favor de poner un review (R/R) , todas las opiniones son importantes y quiero saberlas! GRAX DE ANTEMANO! XD

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥  
**Continuará…okk? n-n  
**♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N**•♥•  
♥•♥**Ludra Maco Naít**♥•♥


	3. ¡ZORO CASADO!

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

♥•**x•♥Notas de Ludra♥•x•♥**

Hiya! XDDDD bien pues aquí me encuentro con la noticia de que les traigo el capítulo 3 de esta fic, el cual será muy largo! XP jijijiji¿por qué?...pues así salió la idea XD no puedo evitarlo, además me gusta hacer fics largos n-n

En fin grax por los review! Bueno como decía en mi Bio, me iba a dedicar todo lo que faltaba del mes de enero y de febrero en actualizar este fic y otro (aunque más bien he estado actualizando este en lugar del otro XP) pues me ayuda mucho a subir los capítulos más pronto jejejejejeje.

En fin, tengo fregada la mano! Así que con trabajos escribo T-T buaaaaaaaa…bueno aquí verán un poco más angustia, Luffy reaccionará de una manera muy peculiar n-njijijiji y también los demás. ¿Cómo? Lean y ya verán!

Ahh por cierto se me olvidaba decirles que mis comentarios son los que se encuentras en guiones, pero en cierta manera los hago para que queden con el fic (en realidad no me gusta poner comentarios en los fics, por eso mismo los hago parte del mismo fic XD y pa' ellos están mis notas y las notas finales)

Ahora sí, sin más que decir los dejo con el fic! Y los veo en la notas finales! XP jijijijiji

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

El camino fue corto, increíblemente y por mala suerte, Zoro no se perdió como usualmente lo hacía; pronto se encontró a unos cuantos metros lejos del barco, el cual lo esperaba con todos sus demás nakamas y Luffy.

'…_Luffy…'_

El pensar en él no era muy conveniente en este momento de indecisión, aún así, no podía evitarlo, como evitar tus sentimientos…una cosa era no mostrarlos abiertamente y otra, tratar de eliminarlos. Sí, ahora el saber bien lo que sentía por el chico le complicaba el tratar de hacerlos a un lado.

Ir o no ir, era la más grande lucha del espadachín, una jamás imaginada por él, quién diría que tomar decisiones fuera tan difícil. Sin embargo debía optar por una de ellas.

Así, al aclarar su mente, el chico decidió afrontarlo, entre más pronto lo hiciera más fácil saldría de la preocupación; con esto en mente, caminó hacía el Going Merry…

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

Dentro, el barco se encontraba vívido. Era el tiempo de cenar y Sanji se encontraba sirviendo los platos como de costumbre, todo como normal; Luffy se encontraba en la mesa devorando la comida a penas puesta en ella, con su patada correspondiente por parte del güero, Robin leyendo un libro, Chopper con mirada de preocupación al ver el golpe impuesto al pelinegro, Usopp arreglando algo, Nami leyendo su periódico, sí todo estaba en perfecto estado, o por lo menos hasta que la puerta fue abierta.

Zoro entró sin mucho preámbulo, aunque no duró mucho al ver todas las miradas en él.

"**¿Qué?" **inquirió sin agradarle las miradas.

"**Ya era hora de que llegaras" **Sanji comenzó. **"Aquí está tu plato" **con ello coloca el platillo «especial» en la mesa.

"**¡Zoro!" **Luffy clamó llamando la atención de todos. **"Que bueno que ya llegaste, tengo algo importante que decirte" **sonrió.

"**Oh sí, yo también tengo algo importante que decirles" **

La oración misma detuvo a todos los presentes. El chico jamás tenía algo importante que decir a los demás más allá de ver alguna isla cuando se encontraban en mar, por lo mismo, esto los extrañó.

"**¿Algo importante?" **Nami repitió, ignorando por el momento a Luffy –de todos modos el mismo se encontraba atento a lo dicho por Zoro-. **"¿Qué es Zoro?" **

Un momento de titubeo se pudo percatar en el recién llegado, era raro ver indeciso a Zoro, aunque ahora después de verlo no entrenar y dormir, podían esperar cualquier cosa. O por lo menos eso creían.

"**¿Qué sucede Zoro?" **Usopp inquirió. **"No decías que era importante" **

"**Lo es, pero…" **guardó silencio.

Nuevamente las miradas extrañadas recayeron en el peliverde.

"**Por qué no lo dices y ya" **resopló la pelirroja. **"No creo que sea tan malo como para qué no quieras decirlo" **

No tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

Ante ello, Zoro volvió a tomar valor, vio a todos a los ojos con mirada seca, claro a excepción de Luffy. Si lo veía en lugar de hacerse fuerte, se derretiría.

"**Lo que quiero decirles es…" **nuevamente calló, dio un respiro y prosiguió. **"Es…que…me…me…" **tartamudeó, los demás simplemente lo veían con escepticismo y sin saber como, una ola de valor apareció. **"¡Lo que quiero decir es que acabo de casarme!" **clamó.

Ante lo dicho, un silencio mortal fue impuesto. Ninguna reacción se mostró. Al verlos así, Zoro extrañó por completo, pero antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, unas tremendas carcajadas fueron impuestas por los demás.

"**¡HAHA, BUEN CHISTE ZORO!" **Usopp dijo entre risas.

"**¡HAHA, NO CREÍA QUE FUERAS GRACIOSO MARIMO!" **Sanji rió.

"**¡HAHA ZORO ERES GRACIOSO!" **Luffy dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El panorama no le sentó bien al peliverde, para él fue difícil decir aquellas palabras y para colmo, pensaban que estaba bromeando. En cierta manera no podía culparlos, él tampoco las creería si estuviera en su lugar, sin embargo, no era así.

Las carcajadas ahondaron como la furia del espadachín creció.

"**¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!" **bramó, al mismo tiempo les enseña su mano izquierda.

El hecho mismo hizo detener las risas, ahí en el dedo anular se encontraba una sortija de matrimonio, su brillo dorado sin igual se mostraba sin pudor ante ellos.

Pronto las caras felices se fueron transformando hasta llegar a unas de total asombro.

"**¿QUÉ!" **gritaron como jamás se había hecho en el barco.

Las caras, si se pudiera decir así, mostraron asombros de diferentes maneras. La boca de Sanji estaba abierta de par en par, sin cigarro aparente, sus ojos al borde de salírsele, por otro lado Chopper tenía los ojos blancos por el impacto como al mismo tiempo, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, la cara de Nami se mostraba atónita, boca y ojos abiertos, Robin se encontraba asombrada no sin muchos cambios aparentes, en el suelo Usopp se hallaba perplejo, boca abierta sin igual y ojos en blanco; por último la cara de Luffy al igual que Robin no mostraba increíbles cambios, sin embargo, sus ojos se mostraban en punto como su labio inferior temblaba.

Al ver ahora las verdaderas reacciones, Zoro suspiró. Se esperaba algo similar aunque, para ser sinceros, fue aún más de la imaginada.

"**¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁS CASADO!" **gritaron al unísono.

"**Es la verdad, me acabo de casar" **resopló.

"**¿P-Pero a qué horas y con quién!" **la pelirroja cuestionó, todavía en su voz se notaba perplejidad.

"**Hace dos horas y con Ace" **

"**¿QUÉ!" **de nuevo el coro se dio lugar.

"**Un momento, te casaste hace poco y con un hombre" **Sanji remarcó. **"¡Y PARA EL COLMO CON EL HERMANO DE LUFFY!" **

"**Si" **dijo con simpleza.

"**¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!" **Nami golpeó la mesa. **"¡Cómo es posible que te cases sin decirnos nada!" **

"**¡No necesito de tu permiso para hacer cosas!" **gruñó.

"**¡Aún así debiste decirnos!" **

"**¡Espera un momento Zoro!" **ahora era turno de Usopp, todos voltearon a verlo. **"Esto no tiene sentido¿cómo es posible qué te hayas casado de repente y con el hermano de Luffy?'**

"**Además" **comenzó el güero. **"¿Por qué con él?" **

"**¡Por qué será idiota!" **le dio una mirada fulminante. **"Porque…porque…" **no podía decirlo.

Zoro quería decirles que la razón para casarse con el vaquero era porque lo amaba, no obstante, esa era una mentira, la cual no podía decir no importara la situación.

"**¿Por qué?" **remarcó el cocinero esperando por una respuesta.

"**Porque…" **frunció en ceño. **"¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE!" **bufó. **"¡Me casé con él porque así yo lo quería, no tengo que explicarte nada!" **

"**Y porque no nos dijiste antes" **la voz de Luffy llamó la atención de todos.

Ahí parado, se encontraba el pelinegro, su mirada se encontraba semicubierta por su sombrero de paja, por la pose se podía ver que estaba disgustado a pesar de su voz seria.

"**Porque no nos dijiste antes" **repitió. **"¡POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO DIJISTE NADA!" **explotó, un golpe fuerte propinada por su parte.

Ante tal reacción, los demás sorprendieron al verlo tan furioso.

"**¡POR QUÉ CHINGAOS NO DIJISTE QUE AMABAS A MI HERMANO, POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO DIJISTE NADA!" **

Zoro guardó silencio, aún impactado.

"**Lu-Luffy" **Nami llamó. **"Tranquilízasete quieres" **dijo un poco nerviosa.

Nuevamente otro golpe fue impuesto en la mesa, ahora rompiéndola. Todos se encontraban estupefactos y sin más, Luffy comenzó a caminar hacia Zoro.

Al verlo acercarse, un poco de miedo invadió al hombre por dentro, sin poder moverse solamente veía como poco a poco su capitán se acercaba; no obstante, Luffy se pasó de largo sin dirigir la mirada al peliverde. Al salir, el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, el único sonido fue el del encendedor de Sanji que prendía un nuevo cigarro…

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

El aire de la noche se encontraba frío, el viento soplaba levemente como si fueran susurros en el aire y la luz de la luna se mostraba triste como la pequeña alma afuera.

Luffy se encontraba sentado en su asiento especial, su cara se encontraba decaída mientras las sombras gobernaban en ella.

'…_Zoro…'_

En su mano se podía ver una pequeña cajita. La abrió y con el brillo de la luna, la joya dentro la hacía ver más hermosa de lo normal, sin embargo, ese magnífico resplandor ya no importaba, la piedra jamás llegaría a reluciría en la mano de Zoro.

Hacía pocas horas antes, el chico se encontraba desesperado por declarársele a Zoro e inclusive ya pensaba en lo que harían juntos.

Primero, la boda sería grande, con una gran fiesta. La comida sería hecha por Sanji para darle un sabor suculento como solamente él puede hacerlo, habría enormes barriles de cerveza sobre todo para darle gusto a su esposo –claro por el vicio-, mucha comida, bailes, cantos, más comida, adornos por doquier, globos, diversión y más comida. Si todo sería hermoso, pero lo mejor sería ver a Zoro vestido de novia, eso si sería una delicia –por supuesto, si éste se dejaba poner el vestido, aún así, no hacía daño pensar en ello-.

Después de la boda, se irían de luna de miel, el cual además sería un pequeño descanso para toda la tripulación. Y por su puesto, disfrutaría mucho de este tiempo –eso ni se dudaba-. Al terminarse la luna de miel, volverían a embarcarse nuevamente al mar para más aventuras, ahora con la diferencia de que serían pareja él y Zoro. Sí era un futuro fantástico, si tan sólo no hubiera pasado esto.

Ante sus sueños rotos, Luffy sentía su cuerpo pesado, lágrimas caían de su cara como su dolor se ahondaba, su corazón se sentía pesado por la pena, nunca antes se había sentido tan triste, tan desilusionado, tan abatido. Dolía…dolía mucho.

El viento sopló fuertemente, llevándose consigo las gotas saladas. La caja pronto fue tirada al agua sin importancia alguna; lo joya emitió sus últimos brillos antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad del mar, llevándose consigo las ilusiones rotas de un chico…

El silencio reinó ante el baño de luz de la luna….

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas ya desde el anuncio del matrimonio de Ace con Zoro. Ante ello, el ambiente se embarcó en sensaciones de amargura y tristeza sin igual.

Zoro se encontraba recargado en el balaustre de la parte trasera del barco. Contemplaba la tranquilidad del mar mientras su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Recordaba las reacciones de sus nakamas cuando les dijo de su matrimonio, sobre todo la de Luffy.

'_¿Por qué reaccionó de esa forma?_'' meditó aún sin comprender. _'Realmente se encontraba enfadado…¿pero por qué?_ _No era solamente porque no les dije que me iba a casar…¿o si?' _

Un suspiró salió de sus labios. Nuevamente se encontraba buscando una respuesta, no sabía como pero desde el momento en que se enamoró de Luffy, solamente servía para eso. A veces se preguntaba si valía la pena o no, porque por lo general cuando las hallaba, en lugar de ayudarlo, empeoraban las cosas.

'…_demonios…desde cuando la vida se volvió tan complicada…antes solamente importaba entrenar, dormirme para reponerme, comer y vencer a quien se pusiera enfrente…'_pensó. _'porque no puede ser así de nuevo…¡maldita sea, porque tuve que enamorarme!…todo era perfecto cuando no estaba así…'_suspiró profundamente.

"**Oi porque el tremendo suspiro" **

La voz sorprendió un poco al hombre, sin embargo ya la esperaba.

"**Por nada Ace" **replicó indiferente.

"**Oi, oi porque tan frío con tu marido¿no deberías estar feliz?" **

Con ello, Zoro se voltea para ver al chico sentado encima del balaustre, una gran sonrisa en su cara, aunque no hacía competencia con la de Luffy.

'…_Luffy…¡ahhh deja de estar pensando en él idiota!' _se reprendió internamente.

"**Bueno no importa amor, listo para irnos¿eh?" **

'…_¿irnos?…¡AHHH DEMONIOS! Lo había olvidado' _

"**Ah, espera Ace aún no les he dicho sobre eso" **

"**¿Sobre qué?" **

La voz llamó no lejos de ellos, sobre las escaleras. Luffy acababa de llegar.

"**¿Todavía hay más que decir?" **su voz era fría, una de las cuales usaba cuando se encontraba furioso, por lo general al enfrentarse a un enemigo.

"**Hola hermanito" **

No respondió, en lugar de eso una mirada asesina fue mostrada.

"**Uyy que sucede contigo, qué con esa mirada" **

"**Nada" **voz seca. **"¿Qué es lo querías decir Zoro?" **ahora su vista se centro en el peliverde.

"**Ah…bueno es que yo…" **los nervios volvieron a dominar.

"**Lo que sucede es que vine por Zoro" **

"**¿Eh?"**

"**Vine para llevármelo" **

"**¿QUÉ!" **aturdió. **"¿Por qué!" **

"**¿Por qué?…he, porque es mi esposo, por lo mismo debemos estar juntos" **respondió. **"Le di dos horas para que les explicara sobre nuestro matrimonio y también para despedirse" **

Luffy estaba sin habla.

Ante el ruido los demás tripulantes salieron.

"**Oi Luffy¿cuál es el problema por qué gritas así?" **Sanji preguntó, seguido por los demás.

Al llegar a la escena todos detuvieron sus pasos.

"**¿Ace?"**

"**Hola" **sonrió.

"**¿Qué demonios haces aquí!" **chilló Usopp.

"**¿Eh, pues a que más, vine por mi esposo para llevármelo" **replicó. **"Aunque parece que no les agradó verme¿cierto?" **

Nadie respondió.

"**Ace quiere llevarse a Zoro" **Luffy dijo.

"**¿Qué!" **

"**Oi, hermanito lo dices como si estuviera haciendo algo malo" **

"**P-pero no puedes llevarte a Zoro" **Chopper comentó.

"**¿Por qué?" **lo miró de reojo. **"Dime una buena razón pequeño" **

**"…"**

Si de buenas razones se trataba, en realidad ninguno tenía una. Ace tenía todo su derecho en llevarse a Zoro y no podían impedirlo –en realidad si podían, pero no era justificable-, aún así no querían que el espadachín se fuera del equipo.

"**Porque no quiero" **fue la respuesta del capitán, el cual se encontraba en la misma posición.

"**¿Eh?" **

"**Lo que Luffy quiere decir es que si te llevas a Zoro, nos dejarías con un miembro menos de tripulación" **Nami trató de arreglarlo. **"Seríamos muy pocos"**

"**Pero ya han estado así" **

"**Si, pero…" **en ello una gran idea se le cruza por la mente. **"Ya sé, porque no te llevas a Zoro cuando consigamos a otro miembro¿eh?"**

"**¡NAMI!" **todos gritaron al unísono.

"**Cuándo consigan a otro miembro dices" **

"**Aja, así no habría ningún problema y podrías llevarte a Zoro¿qué te parece?" **

"**¿AH?" **volvieron a entonar los demás.

"**Hmmm…" **meditó el hombre. **"Me parece un poco razonable, de acuerdo" **

"**¡Genial!" **emocionó al igual que los demás.

"**Pero solamente tienen un mes" **adujo. **"Según veo su rumbo, tienen pensado dirigirse a Klameo Island¿no?" **

"**Si" **

"**Entonces estaré esperando ahí, en un mes tendrán que encontrar alguien que supla a Zoro, de lo contrario aunque no lo tengan me llevaré a Zoro¿de acuerdo?" **

"**De acuerdo" **ante ello la chica estrecha la mano del otro hombre.

Ante el trato hecho enfrente del, Zoro no podía dejar de sentirse como un objeto, pero claro, no era el tiempo de reclamarle a la demonio del dinero, porque gracias a ella, ahora podía estar un mes más con ellos o al menos hasta encontrar a otro miembro que ocupara su lugar. Como fuera, el chico se encontraba feliz.

"**Bien, entonces me retiro" **dicho eso se acerca a Zoro para plantar un suave beso en sus labios. **"Nos veremos en un mes, amor" **

Y al hacerlo, camina al balaustre ignorando todas las caras de sorpresa y la de furia de su hermano menor; al llegar se sube, con una sonrisa se despide del espadachín para después aventarse y marcharse del barco.

Zoro volvió a estar pensativo, otra inquietud lo embarcaba. Convencer a Ace para dejarlo en el barco fue demasiado fácil y según sus conocimientos, cuando algo es así es porque algo no encaja bien, ahora el problema era saber qué. Aún así, a pesar de mantener cierto recelo a lo ocurrido en el barco, Zoro no podía negar que realmente se encontraba feliz.

Estaría con sus nakamas un mes más y en ese tiempo…podían ocurrir MUCHAS cosas.

* * *

**♥•x•♥Notas finales♥•x•♥**

Oiiiii por fin terminaron que bien! XDDD…bueno debo decir que este chap. Quedó un poco más corto que los demás, este no más consta de 9 hojitas, y los demás eran de 11 y 10, así que me faltó XP…pero lo primordial era que quedara lo que tenía pensado para el chap. 3 n.n

Bueno ya vieron como reaccionó Luffy y Zoro realmente es un bruto por no darse cuenta, pero deben comprenderlo, el chico no sabe nada de amor XDDD jijijijiji y bueno, todos los miembro no les sentó la nada bien la idea del matrimonio de Zoro jejejejeje ¿Por qué? Luego sabrán conforme pasen los capítulos. POBE JOYA! Sino la quería Zoro yo si! T.T –Ludra se avienta al mar, pero recuerda que tiene la Yaoi Yaoi fruit (la cual hace que todo lo que veas lo trasformas en yaoi- Auxilio! XO…

-Tres horas después, con salvavidas y un Zoro medio muerto a un lado- que onda! No morí después de todo, aunque creo que Zoro sí, quién diría que daba golpes tan fuertes jejejejejeje XD…en fin. Los siguientes capítulos tendrán un poco de gracia, diversión, aventura, angustia y romance¿Qué hará ahora Luffy¿encontrarán al reemplazo de Zoro¿Se harán güeyes y no cumplirán el trato del mes¿Nami dejará de tratar a Zoro como a un objeto¿Zoro le dará las gracias a Nami? (Ja como si eso fuera posible) y entre más preguntas, todas serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos. NO TE LOS PIERDAS! XDDD…

Ahora sin más que decir…por favor quiero saber sus opiniones, así que dejad un review (R/R), todas son importantes y me gustaría saberlas!. GRAX DE ANTEMANO! XDDD

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥  
Continuará…okki n-n?  
♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N**•♥•  
♥•♥**Ludra Maco Naít**♥•♥


	4. El plan

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

•**x• ****Notas de Ludra**** •x• **

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! mis notas se borraron ;o; y como no me acuerdo que escribí serán cortas estas notas...hmmmmm en fin, un gran agradecimiento a **Nanami69**, quienme acosó hasta en el Deviantart para que continuara este fic XDD jajajajajajaja...fue tan gracioso X3 debería dedicarle a ella este chap, pero la neta hmm no creo que sea lindo, así que el siguiente chap estará dedicado a ella XDDD jejejejeje

Pos bueno, que os puedo decir, pos ya saben un gran sorry por los décadas que tarde en actualizar (jajaja ya sé que no es tanto, pero igual así lo sintieron ne?) actualmente este fic estaba suspendido, hasta que terminara otros...pero debido a que estoy actualizándome en los mangas de One Piece (me he perdido de mucho!!!!! y el acoso/petición de Nanami69 XDD para continuarlo...pos me dio más ganas de seguirle XDD jajajajaja...qué más iba a decir???

Ahhhh también una de las razones porque la sigo, es que NETA!!!! no hay fics LuZo ;o; (por qué la vida es tan injusta??!!!) o por lo menos no he encontrado...y adoro que Zoro sea el uke!!!! por eso, pos dejarlo sin continuar sería matar esa forma y nooooooooo!!! por lo menos aunque sea uno, no dejaré que LuZo muera!!!!! noooo!!!!! aunque no tenga tantos lectores como mis otros fics =w= me conformo con unos cuantos que la lean y les guste el LuZo *w*

Ya vieron el capítulo 318 del anime de One Piece!!!!!???? si no lo han visto DEBERÍAN!!!!! es la onda!!! *w* sale Zoro cuídando bebés y lo más gracioso es su camiseta!!!! ES EL FUTURO INEVITABLE DEL PELIVERDE!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hasta parece que me leyeron la mente XDD

Bueno, bueno...se suponían que serían cortas las notas XDDD jajajajaja...en fin no les quito el tiempo y a leer se a dicho!!!! nos vemos en las notas de abajo!!!!! byebye!!!

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Los días siguientes se fueron como agua entre las manos. Por una extraña razón todos los tripulantes comenzaron a portarse de diferentes maneras con Zoro; a veces se portaban amables, otras un poco indiferentes, interrogativos hasta colmar la paciencia –la poca del peliverde- y a veces demasiado protectivos, ¿cómo? Esta era bastante curiosa…

Zoro podía cuidarse por sí mismo perfectamente, sin embargo, cuando llegaba la tendencia protectora de todos, remitiendo TODOS –e inclusive Sanji- vigilaban al chico sin dejarlo un instante a solas. Esto principalmente era para tratar de evitar que el peliverde hiciera más locuras.

El matrimonio del espadachín no sentó bien a nadie. Desde el anunció ninguno había felicitado al chico, en lugar de eso, todos le preguntaron si estaba loco, qué si lo había hecho por despecho, si era porque estaba enfermo o por mera idiotez. Claro, Zoro no admitiría la verdad así de fácil, así que hizo lo más acorde a él. Les gritó que lo dejaran en paz, enfadado por completo.

A pesar de los cambios extraños en sus nakamas hacia él, hubo uno quien trataba de evitarlo completamente. Ese era su capitán.

Varias veces Zoro trató de hablar con él, sin conseguirlo; Luffy al verlo u oírlo siempre se iba sin mirarlo a la cara. El peliverde no sabía si aún estaba enfado con él, no era normal en Luffy verlo distante, sobre todo de su primer nakama.

Esta nueva actitud en Luffy era una desgracia para Zoro, en sí porque solamente tenía tres semanas –si ya había pasado una- para pasarla con el chico antes de irse con su esposo y de esta manera, no aprovecharía el tiempo. ¿Cómo podía solucionarlo? Fácil, acercándosele hasta lograr llamar la atención de Luffy, el problema era hacerlo sin mostrarse desesperado por su atención…sí, ahí estaba la dificultad.

Como era lógico, Zoro no demostraría esa desesperación tan fácil, tenía cierto orgullo que mantener y mostrarse así solamente lo denigraría. Si a veces Zoro odiaba ser el mismo, aunque esas veces empezaron cuando se enamoró.

_'Maldita sea, Luffy por qué demonios me evades… ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Es por Ace?…no te agradó la idea de casarme con él y si es así… ¡¿por qué?!'  
_

Nuevamente, el peliverde se encontraba meditando. Ya era costumbre, además era lo único que podía hacer ante la situación.

**"Oi Zoro" **

La voz llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**"¿Qué demonios quieres cocinero?"  
**

**"Quiero la verdad" **resopló firmemente.

Ah como odiaba el tiempo de las interrogantes.

**"¿La verdad?" **rió un poco. **"¿A qué te refieres con eso, qué verdad dices?"  
**

**"No te hagas el pendejo conmigo, tú bien sabes a qué me refiero Marimo" **sacó el humo de su cigarro como le daba una mirada intensa.**  
**

**"¡No sé a qué te refieres cejitas lindas!" **bufó.

**"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" **gruñó.

**"¡Lo que oíste!" **chirrió.

Así de ese modo, por lo general cuando a Sanji se trataba, los dos terminaban peleando y el güero nunca terminaba su sesión de pregúntale a Zoro. Mucho menos cuando un «ángel» -o mejor dicho un demonio- llegaba a separarlos con un fuerte golpe en ambas cabezas.

**"¡YA CALMENSE USTEDES DOS!" **Nami gritó fieramente. **"Por qué nunca pueden dejar de pelearse por una vez" **volteó a ver a Sanji aún enfadada. **"Y tú deberías dejar de estar provocando a Zoro, sólo quedan tres semanas, por lo menos deberías llevarte bien con él antes de que se vaya"  
**

Ante la frase, tanto Sanji como los demás quienes escucharon el tremendo escándalo, detuvieron sus acciones y pronto un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente.

La acción misma sorprendió a Zoro.

**"Oi, no es como si me fuera a morir" **resopló leves tintes de enojo se oía en su voz.

**"Lo sabemos" **dijeron todos al unísono.**  
**

**"Tienes razón Nami-san" **Sanji dijo al levantarse del suelo. **"Lo siento mucho Nami-san"  
**

**"No es conmigo con quién tienes que disculparte" **en ello señaló a Zoro. **"Sino con él" **

**"…" **hubo silencio por los dos.

Con ello Sanji le dio la espalda.

**"Si, lo siento Zoro" **al decirlo con la voz más seria posible, comenzó alejarse hacia la cocina.

Atrás una Nami sonería, Zoro se encontraba perplejo y de la misma forma el pequeño reno como el francotirador, quienes apenas podían creer lo dicho por Sanji.

No lejos de ahí oculto a la vista de todos, Luffy observaba la escena de entre ojo. Su principal interés por obviedad era aquel peliverde quien aún continuaba con la mirada de sorpresa, no duró mucho cuando se marchó de ahí. Robin a lo lejos lo vio, su libro tapaba la mitad de su cara.

_'…con qué es eso capitán…'  
_

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios como al mismo tiempo regresaba a su lectura.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

**"¿Qué es esto?"  
**

**"¡¡¡QUE NO VES QUE ES UNA ISLA IDIOTA!!!" **Nami gritó exasperada ante la brillantez de su nakama.

**"¡YA SÉ QUE ES IMBECIL!" **resopló furioso a la mujer. **"Lo que quiero saber es POR QUÉ estamos aquí"  
**

Enfrente de ellos, una isla extraña se mostraba. Tenía poca vegetación, mayormente se conformaba de rocas de varios tamaños, ahí, no le lejos de donde se encontraban, se veía la boca de una cueva, tentando a entrar en ella.

La tripulación observo el panorama. Sabían que debían reabastecerse de comida, agua y demás víveres. Y esta isla no ayudaría, no se veía señal de vida alguna, quizás de algunos animales adentrados en la pequeña jungla, más allá de eso, la isla estaba desierta.

**"Se ve espeluznante" **Usopp dijo mientras se ocultaba atrás de Nami. **"Oi Nami, ¿Por qué vinimos aquí, No deberíamos estar buscando por comida en algún lugar menos tétrico?"  
**

**"¿¡Cómo qué por qué!?" ** Le propinó un golpe en la cabeza. **"Estamos aquí porque…" **guardó silencio mientras una ávida sonrisa se daba lugar. **"¡Aquí hay un tesoro kyaaa****!****" **la joven mujer se emocionó ante la idea.

**"¡Ohh Nami-swan es tan bella cuando se emociona!" **el cocinero trató de abrazar a la pelirroja sin conseguirlo.

Ante lo dicho, un «lo sabía» fue impuesto en la cara de cada uno mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su frente. Robin por su parte sonrió ante la respuesta de ellos.

**"¿Un tesoro? ¡Cómo puede ser eso más importante qué…!" **Zoro no terminó la frase cuando Luffy se colocó enfrente de todos. Serio como últimamente estaba.

**"Iré a conseguirlo" **Fue lo único que dijo y sin esperar ninguna replica, se lanzó a la isla.

**"¡Oi Luffy!" **Zoro llamó a su capitán, sin conseguirlo. **"Qué demonios está pensando…Luffy idiota"  
**

**"¿Y qué esperas?"  
**

**"¿Huh?" **el peliverde extrañó ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

**"No vas ayudarlo, después de lo que hiciste, por lo menos deberías ayudarle a conseguirlo" **tintes de reproche se oía en su voz.

**"¿Q-qué?" **Quería regresarle el reproche a la mujer; sin embargo no podía, a pesar de todo tenía razón, Luffy seguía molesto con él y la única forma aparente de contentarlo sería auxiliándolo. **"Tsh... de acuerdo" **

****_'Pensaba hacerlo idiota, no tenías que decirme' _pensó molesto el peliverde mientras se aventaba a la isla.

**"Oi" **se volteó a la tripulación restante. **"¿Qué no piensan venir?"  
**

**"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!" **Nami clamó. **"¡ESTÁS LOCO, hay monstruos ahí, ni loca iría!"  
**

**"¡HAA, Y DEJASTE IR A LUFFY ASÍ NADA MÁS, ENDEMONIADA MUJER!" **Zoro enfureció.

**"No le va a pasar nada, además vas a ayudarle o no, ¿qué estás esperando?"  
**

**"Y qué con los dem…" **no terminó cuando los demás hablaron.**  
**

**"¡SUERTE ZORO!" **Chooper y Usopp le decían, sin ningún ánimo de bajar acompañarlo.**  
**

**"Tengo que hacer la cena" **Sanji dijo sin afán mientras encendía otro cigarro.**  
**

Gruñendo Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva donde no hace poco su capitán desapareció ante la oscuridad.

Todos observaron detenidamente como él espadachín se iba acercando, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. Cuando al fin entró a la cueva de mala gana, los otros suspiraron en alivio.

**"Oi Nami-san" **comenzó Sanji. **"¿Crees qué esto funcione?"  
**

**"No lo sé, espero que sí"  
**

**"¿Pero no es peligroso dejarlos ahí?" **Chooper preocupó. **"¿Qué tal si se enferman o si se envenenan…o sí…?"  
**

**"Tranquilízate Chooper" **Nami le cortó la palabra. **"Todos quedamos de acuerdo con el plan de Robin"  
**

Todos voltearon a la mencionada, quien solamente sonreía.

**"Además son esos dos idiotas, no van a morir tan fácil" **resopló con indiferencia. **"Bueno vámonos"  
**

**"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!" **Chooper y Usopp aturdieron. **"¡¿Si los vamos a dejar?!"  
**

**"Claro, solamente será una semana, lo necesario para ir a la isla más cercana, reabastecernos y regresar por ellos" **dijo simplonamente.

**"Pero, pero, pero…" **los dos continuaron protestando hasta que una patada fue propinada en sus cabezas.

**"Ya dejen de lloriquear, no escucharon a Nami-san, dijo vámonos"  
**

**"Pero, pero, pero…SANJIIIIIIII" **continuaron, no obstante la mirada fulminante de cierta pelirroja los hizo congelar.

Sin perder más tiempo, el barco comenzó alejarse de la isla dejando a dos de sus tripulantes a su suerte…

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**Flash Back**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

**"Navegadora"**

La voz sutil de Robin hizo eco en el camarote de Nami, quien al oírla dejó de checar los mapas, varias «x» se encontraban marcadas, lugares donde sería fácil encontrar un nuevo nakama.

**"¿Si Robin?"**

**"Nuestro capitán continua muy enfadado ante la acción de Zoro" **dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.

**"Sí" **suspiró pesadamente. **"Sé a la perfección porque Luffy está así y como no estarlo, pobre Luffy, ese pendejo de Zoro, tenía que cometer esa locura, casarse con SU hermano, dios, es como para un drama" **volvió a suspirar.

Robin rió ante lo dicho por la pelirroja, quien sin darse cuenta, había confirmado su sospecha.

**"Luffy ama a Zoro, ¿no es cierto?" **Inquirió, tan serena como siempre.

Nami sorprendió ante la pregunta, más bien ya una afirmación. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que había dado una pista sin percatarse y alguien como Robin, la captaría sin ningún problema.

**"¡Ay dios!" **se lamentó. **"Se suponía que era un secreto, por favor Robin no digas nada, si no Luffy también se enojará conmigo" **imploró.

**"¿Y por qué no se lo dijo antes?" **

**"Porque…Luffy quería que todo saliera perfecto" ** se dejó caer en la cama. **"Me pidió ayuda, ya que si fuera por él todo saldría tosco, mal hecho y con un final en caos" **se volvió a sentar en la cama.

**"Entiendo, Luffy realmente lo quiere como para haberse entrenado en lugar de hacerlo salvajemente como es su costumbre" **sonrió tiernamente ante la idea de su capitán.

**"Sí, aunque en lugar de no más declararse, quería casarse con Zoro" **mencionó.

**"¿Casarse?"  
**

**"Aquél día en que Zoro llegó con la noticia, Luffy tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio, pero…" **la mirada de la joven se tornó triste. **"No pudo lograrlo"  
**

La morena cabeceó en acuerdo, un poco de tristeza se le veía en sus ojos.

**"Creo que todo es falso"  
**

**"¿Huh?" **aturdió ante lo dicho por la otra chica. **"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
**

**"Tengo la leve sospecha de que Zoro también ama a Luffy"  
**

**"¡¿HAA?!" **sorprendió. **"¿Cómo?... ¿por qué?"  
**

**"Zoro no es un hombre que hace las cosas a la ligera" **comenzó la mayor. **"Siempre hay una poderosa razón en sus decisiones"  
**

**"Pues claro ama a Ace" **resopló un poco enfadada ante la idea.**  
**

**"No lo creo" **la pelirroja la observó perspicaz. **"Tanto Zoro como nosotros, apenas conocemos al hermano de Luffy" **Nami asintió en acuerdo. **"El señor espadachín siempre ha sido apasionado y entregado en cuerpo y alma a lo que ama"  
**

**"¿Tu punto es?" **inquirió, no entendía por completo lo que la morena implicaba.

**"Fácil señorita Navegadora, al tener tanta entrega, dudo mucho que sea de las personas quienes se enamoran tan fácilmente o a primera vista, para él, puedo decir casi certera, debe de conocer más a esa persona, de tal manera para poder capturar su atención"  
**

Nami meditó ante lo dicho, si lo ponía de esa perspectiva, Robin tenía razón. Zoro no era de esas personas que se dejan ir por la primera impresión o quienes por alguna acción, ya se enamoran, no él era más exigente. Curioso, el peliverde era más serio en esa cuestión de lo pensado y para ser honestos, a veces, creía en él como asexual.

**"¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?" **Aún tenía esa duda.

**"Por la razón más simple" **Nami extrañó. **"Zoro creía que Luffy no lo amaba"  
**

Ante ello, la pelirroja se levantó de súbito de la cama.

**"¡QUE NO LO AMABA!" **levantó la voz. **"Si Zoro es su primer Nakama, la persona a quien Luffy dejaría su vida en sus manos, a quien más conoce, su mejor amigo…su…" **la furia de la chica disminuyó ante la última palabra. **"Su mejor amigo"  
**

**"Si" **Robin dijo simplonamente. **"Es tan común, la mayoría de las veces cuando estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo, siempre tiendes a pensar que esa persona no te ama, porque solamente te ve como amigo…además" **guardó silencio un poco. **"Creo que también hay otra razón" **rió.

**"¡¿CUÁL?!" **gritó casi al borde de la histeria.

**"Tú" **dijo simplonamente.

**"¿¡HAA?!" **inclinó su cabeza, revelando su ignorancia.

**"¿Recuerdas cuando Zoro comenzó a deprimirse?"  
**

**"Sí, que tiene que ver eso con…" ** no terminó cuando la realización llegó a su mente. _''¡No puede ser, SOY LA CULPABLE!'_

**"Cuando comenzaste a entrenar a Luffy, todos pensaban que entre tú y Luffy había algo" **sonrió pícaramente. **"Entre ellos Zoro"  
**

**"Pero, pero…"** quería contradecirle, no obstante, la verdad no se podía negar. **"No puedo creerlo, soy la culpable de la locura de Zoro y que Luffy esté pasando por este mal momento" **se agarró la cabeza en desesperada, unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. **"Yo no quería…causarle este problema, nunca pensé…dios, pobre Luffy…todo es mi culpa"  
**

**"Descuida" **la voz despreocupada de la morena le llamó la atención.

**"¡¡¿¿Cómo puedes decir eso, por mí culpa Luffy y Zoro están separados??!!" **se dejó caer a la cama en exasperación.**  
**

**"Jijiji, porque tengo un plan para unirlos"  
**

Con ello la chica sorprendió, de inmediato su estado de melancolía se olvidó para poner uno de total atención a la mayor.

**"Te escucho"  
**

En ello, la morena le explica toda su idea.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

No llevaban ni unos minutos de haberse ido y Nami continuaba contemplando la isla, la cual poco a poco se iba perdiendo de su vista.

La pelirroja suspiró, no se había dado cuenta que había aguantado la respiración, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Repasaba a todo momento el plan de Robin. Era bastante simple.

Robin le había dicho que los dos necesitaban un momento para estar solos, en un lugar donde nadie los pudiera interrumpir e igual los obligara a estar juntos a todo momento. El estar en el Going Merry no ayudaba, Luffy fácilmente podía evadir al peliverde como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la semana, cualquiera de los tripulantes podía ser un pretexto para no acercarse al espadachín. Necesitaban un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea de una isla desierta.

Lo siguiente era encontrar una isla, que provocara a los dos estar unidos, además de una lo suficiente escalofriante para que Chooper ni Usopp quisieran ir a investigarla. El único problema era encontrar una lo suficiente cerca de algún pueblo o una ciudad, para así poder dejarlos un tiempo solos mientras ellos iban a conseguir suplementos, de igual forma, también lo necesario para sí necesitaran ser curados, no tardarían en llegar a ellos.

Al checar sus mapas, encontró una a la perfección, no obstante, la reputación del lugar era lo espantoso.

La isla era conocida como Saint Island, cual a pesar de su nombre maravilloso tenía la leyenda más cruel de todas. Se decía que ahí, se llevaba a cabo rituales sádicos, en donde mataban a hombres-B, tales hechos, eran realizados por personas malditas quienes odiaban a esa clase de género, considerándola una aberración contra la naturaleza. Esas personas eran conocidas como anti-B's. También para añadir más colorido a la isla, se dice que está plagada de monstruos y animales ponzoñosos que a lo largo de los años, se acostumbraron a la sangre humana, con predilección a la de los hombres-B.

Con todo ese folklor, nadie se acerca a esa isla y quien lo haga debe estar loco, no obstante, aún continúan los rumores de que los rituales proseguían, por lo mismo los marines la checan de tiempo a tiempo, para atrapar a esos malditos quienes asesinan personas inocentes, como también, el evitar que curiosos entren a ella.

Al saber sobre esto, Nami no estaba segura de dejarlos ahí; sin embargo, no había otra isla que quedara a la perfección, todas estaban pobladas o si bien demasiado grandes como para Luffy y Zoro se pierdan en ella. Y las únicas menos peligrosas, estaban a semanas de llegar. La única opción era ese lugar.

La pelirroja, dudó en si debían llevar a cabo ese plan, mas el tiempo no ayudaba, si no hacían algo, el mes pasaría y Zoro se tendría que ir. Después de percatarse de su culpa en la situación, deseaba unirlos antes de que terminara, así los dos se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos y quizás Luffy podría convencer a su hermano de dejar libre al peliverde.

Al convencerse, el siguiente paso era tratar con los demás. Sanji no representaba problema, con un poco de seducción de su parte y aceptaría, el problema era convencer a los otros dos. Sabía de antemano que ellos no estaría de acuerdo en dejar a sus nakamas solos, por más espantosa y escalofriante fuera la isla, terminarían siguiéndolos, para ayudarlos, tenía que convencerlos de aceptar dejarlos. Por lo mismo, decidió mantenerse en secreto la historia de esa isla.

Al llegar el momento, Sanji como siempre fue pan comido; además, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, no quería que el marimo se fuera, a pesar de sus constantes pleitos, le tenía cierto cariño al espadachín, como a todos los demás tripulantes y sí, dejarlos ahí, ayudaría a que Zoro no se fuera, aceptaría con gusto. Por el contrario, el más difícil de convencer resultó ser Chooper, Usopp, entendió la situación tan fácil como con el rubio, el reno era quien no quería comprender.

Para Chooper el dejarlos era traicionarlos, sobre todo porque podían padecer hambre, se podían enfermar, lastimar o inclusive morir. El pequeño pensó en todo lo peor, crispando los nervios a la pelirroja, quien sabía la verdad de esa isla, no obstante, tuvo suerte que todos ayudaron a convencer al reno. Al cabo de varias discusiones y de un Sanji quien se peleaba a cada rato con el peliverde para distraerlo –Luffy no era problema, no pelaba a nadie como no le importaba saber que hacían-, lograron hacerlo aceptar el plan.

**"Espero que todo salga bien" **suspiró la navegadora, la isla por fin se había perdido de su vista, como en unas cuantas horas llegarían a su destino.

Al voltear a ver a los demás tripulantes, se dio cuenta que todos estaban tranquilos, Sanji no parecía preocupado, tenía plena fe en su plan, Robin se encontraba leyendo un libro como de costumbre, Usopp estaba experimentando en una nueva sustancia para crear una mejor bomba para su arma, el único quien parecía preocupado –además de ella- era el reno, quien intentaba distraerse leyendo un libro de medicina, sus ojos lagrimosos intentando no llorar.

**"Chooper" **dijo Nami acercándosele. **"No llores, no pasará nada, cuando regresemos, los dos estarán bien y verás que habremos conseguido que Zoro se quede con nosotros" **Le dio una sonrisa.

El pequeño reno la observó, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como asentía.

**"Todo estará bien, ¿verdad?"**

Nami le acarició su cabeza y asintió.

Ante ello, el pequeño se sintió un poco más tranquilo, dejó de llorar y regresó a su lectura. Nami por curiosidad, dio un reojo a lo que estaba leyendo.

«Cómo tratar venenos mortales» era el título del libro. Al leerlo, la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido se esfumó rápidamente.

Se levantón de inmediato intentando mostrarse serena, nuevamente su mirada se postró donde debería estar la isla.

_'Luffy…Zoro…tengan cuidado'  
_

Los nervios volvían a dominarla, no obstante, ya no había marcha atrás, algo bueno o malo saldría de ese plan. Y la pelirroja esperaba que fuera lo bueno…El destino de ellos, pronto se vería en una semana.

* * *

**  
**** •x• ****Notas finales**** •x• **

YAY TERMINARON!!!!! qué tal les parece chingón el plan XDDD jajajajajaja...pues ahí lo tienen el chap 4 :3, sí lo sé, sale una miseria de Luffy y Zoro, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente chap, saldrán nada más ellos XDDD jajajajaja...si les sirve de consuelo, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente chap, así que creo que no tardaré en subirlo, yo creo que a más tardar pa' el miércoles ;3 jejejejejejeje así que estén atentas!!!!!

REVIEWS ES IGUAL A AMOR!!!!!! jajajajajajajajajaja cualquier comentario no duden en decirme, pueden acosarme en DA con notas, mandarme emails o cualquier cosa que quieran (mientras trate del fic, no quiero spam, ni email cadenas/fwd, oka? ;3) y trataré de contestarlas tan pronto me sea posible...nos vemos!!!

**PD:** Este fic también se encuentra en Amor-Yaoi :3 y pronto en Deviantart XD

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**Continuará…okki n-n?  
** -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

• •**L.M.N**• •  
• **Ludra Maco Naít** •


	5. La Cueva

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

•**x• ****Notas de Ludra**** •x• **

Hiya!!!! XDDDD OMG!!!! Pueden creer que tenía la idea de que hoy era miércoles, ya estaba emocionada diciendo: "Yay!!! Si lo terminé pa' el día que dije X3" pero nooooo!!!!! La cruel realidad me muestra lo contrario ToT…en fin!!! De cualquier forma aquí les traigo en nuevo chap!!!! Jajajajajaja XD yay pasarán grandes cosas!!! Pero no les quita más el tiempo, así que a leed se a dicho!!!!

Por cierto este chap, está dedicado a Nanami69 con cariño XDD que en cierta forma me hizo continuar con el fic!!! Espero os guste chica!!! Y todos ustedes también!!!! XDD

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

La cueva se encontraba en total oscuridad, llevaba un rato tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra, sin conseguir buenos resultados. Ya podía ver mejor de como entró, no obstante, la poca visibilidad, le impediría encontrar a su capitán. Por un instante, a pesar de quererle, maldijo a Luffy por su actitud tan despreocupada.

'_Necesito una lámpara' _pensó. _'Si sigo así no podré encontrar a Luffy…maldita sea…' _refunfuñó mientras regresaba a la entrada.

La brillante luz lo cegó por un instante, hasta que volvió acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Al momento que pudo ver, donde debía estar el Going Merry y sus demás nakamas, no se encontraba.

Zoro no sorprendió.

'_Deben haber ocultado el barco' _ fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, después de todo, Nami les dijo que los marines vigilaban la isla y si veían el barco, seguro conseguirían más problemas de los necesarios.

En ello estaba pensando donde se encontrarían cuando, cerca de la orilla, se veían unas cajas.

"**¿Huh?" **al verlas, se dirigió a ellas tranquilamente.

Al llegar donde estaban, vio que arriba de una caja se encontraba una lámpara de gas, lo necesario para iluminar la inmensa oscuridad de la cueva. Al tomarla, debajo de ella se encontraba un papel. Toma el trozo y su mirada recae en lo escrito.

_«Zoro _

_Cuando leas este papel, todos nosotros nos encontraremos lejos de la isla, reabasteciéndonos de alimentos en un pueblo cercano a ella. Los dejamos ahí, para que tanto tú como Luffy arreglen sus diferencias y puedan quedar juntos, sí Zoro, Luffy te ama y su gran enojo es más bien porque te casaste con Ace, en lugar de él, se que debe ser un impacto saber la verdad, realmente no sabía si debía decirte, pero creo que ayudará aún más el saberlo. Sé que todo este embrollo comenzó porque creías que entre Luffy y yo había algo, pero no es verdad, nosotros sólo somos amigos, Luffy te quiere de verdad. Ahora que ambos están solos en esa isla, tendrán tiempo para aclarar todo y tal vez de algo más, espero que cuando regresemos por ustedes, ya estén contentos y juntos como una pareja, como debían de estar, luego resolveremos el problema "Ace" _

_Nos vemos en una semana, espero disfruten su soledad. _

_Atte. Nami._

_PD: No hay un tesoro, eso fue una mentira de mi parte para hacerlos bajar»_

Zoro observaba detenidamente el papel, tratando de comprender su contenido. En ello…

"**Esos idiotas…" **arrugó el trozo con su mano, enfadado. **"Otra vez se les olvidó que no sé leer" **resopló malhumorado y tiró el papel al suelo como checaba las demás cajas.

Dentro de uno había comida suficiente como para sobrevivir una semana, si Luffy no se la acababa en un día. En otra dos mantas, un poco de ropa, platos, cepillos, sus pesas y otros accesorios.

Zoro extrañó ante el contenido, preguntándose el porqué lo habían bajado ahí, en lugar de ocultarlo con el barco, volteó su mirada al suelo en donde se encontraba tirado el pedazo de papel, volvió a maldecir.

"**Demonios, todo debe venir explicado ahí…bueno ya los encontraré después" **

Sin darle más importancia, Zoro recogió todo para ocultarlo atrás de una roca.

"**¡Yosh! Ahí estará bien oculto, ahora a buscar a Luffy" **

Decidido, toma la lámpara y nuevamente se dirige a la cueva.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Por extraño que parecía, la oscuridad parecía no ser problema para un cierto pelinegro de sombrero de paja, quien a pesar de haberse metido abruptamente a la cueva, parecía poder guiarse a la perfección, inclusive mejor de cómo solía hacerlo con luz.

Luffy caminó un rato por los pasajes de esa cueva, sorprendido. A pesar de verse pequeña por fuera, adentro estaba bastante amplia como tener varios canales conectados. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo.

No sabía dónde estaba el tesoro, al haberse ido tan repentinamente, no dejó que Nami le explicara la localización o algo para reconocer el sitio, estaba ahí sin saber qué hacer. Suspiró resignadamente, debía volver.

Así el chico regreso por donde había pasado, pero como siempre, no tardó mucho cuando se perdió por completo.

"**¿Ha?" **dijo al llegar a un camino cerrado.

Tranquilo se dio la media vuelta y trato de regresar por donde mismo, nuevamente llegó a otro lugar, así, sucesivamente fue pasando el tiempo hasta desesperarse. Comenzó a correr en busca de la salida.

"**¡¡Ahhhhhhh dónde estáááááááá!!" **gritaba mientras corría. **"AHHHHHHH..." **detuvo su grito cuando un brillo se reflejaba en una pared. **"¿Ha?" **

Luffy se acercó al lugar con curiosidad plena, el brillo sin duda era hermoso y cautivador, al llegar, se dio cuenta una entrada a una subcueva, al adentrarse, se sorprendió al ver su contenido.

En ella, había una pequeña cascada luminosa, sus aguas llenas de un colorido extraño que iluminaban la cueva de vívidos colores.

"**¡WOOOOOOW!" **

El pelinegro no podía contener su emoción al ver semejante belleza natural y más al ver las piedras al rededor de la cascada. Semejantes preciosidades, su brillo sin igual con colores tan luminosos como los que estaban en el agua.

"**¡Wow que genial!" **El chico emocionó olvidando por completo su desesperación. Tenía que mostrárselo a sus nakamas, especialmente a Zoro. **"¡ZORO, ZORO VEN, TIENES QUE VER ESTO!" **comenzó a gritar, de inmediato se salió de ahí en busca del otro chico.

"**¡ZORO!" **gritó a todo pulmón.

Su enojo hacía él quedó en el olvido y lo único en su mente era el encontrar al peliverde...

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"**¡LUFFY!" **

Gritaban el espadachín, sin conseguir respuesta.

"**¡LUFFY!" **comenzaba a desesperarse. **"¡¡LUFFY!!... ¡DÓNDE CARAJOS TE HAS METIDO, ESTÚPIDO MONO!"**

La paciencia nunca había sido uno de los fuertes del peliverde, a pesar de poder ver mejor ahora, su capitán no daba indicios, no le escuchaba moverse, ni gritar, nada. Parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

"**Maldita sea, ese estúpido Luffy, tenía que haberse metido así como así" ** maldecía una y otra vez.

Su caminar comenzó a tornarse más rápida. Aunque no lo expresaba, el peliverde estaba preocupado por su amigo, aún más por lo dicho por Nami, si había monstruos ahí, deberían estar juntos para poder enfrentarlos. Si bien, sabía de antemano que Luffy no sería fácil de derrotar, como también podía valerse por sí solo, aún así, no conseguía dejar de preocuparse, menos al no recibir respuesta de su capitán.

"**¿Dónde estás Luffy?" **dijo casi en un susurro.

De repente, un ruido se escuchó pasar atrás de él.

"**¿Luffy?" **dijo inconscientemente.

El ruido volvió a oírse, ahora parecía arrastrarse rápidamente a los alrededores. Zoro se colocó en posición de pelea, agarró sus katanas, y se preparó para cualquier ataque. Su mirada seguía el ruido que poco a poco se escuchaba más cerca.

El espadachín sabía que pronto llegaría a él, desenfundó uno de sus espadas y continuó esperando, el sonido se calmó. Zoro sabía que era el preludio antes de atacar, se concentró, de pronto, algo se lanzó hacía él.

"**¡ZORO!" **el pelinegro apareció ante él repentinamente.

Zoro asustó al verlo, deteniendo su katana a milímetros de la cara de su capitán, un poco más y lo hubiera partido por la mitad.

"**¡¡¡LUFFY!!!" **chirrió en furia, mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe al menor. **"¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!" **continuó enfadado. **"¡POR POCO TE MATO IMBÉCIL!" **

"**Auuuuh, Zoroooo, porque me golpeas" **

"**QUÉ ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE…" **su enojo se cortó al ver el brazo el chico.

Tenía leves cortadas, al parecer no muy profundas, pero podían infectarse si no eran atendidas.

"**¿Oi qué te pasó?" **preguntó ahora un poco consternado.

"**¿Huh?" **el chico no comprendía.

Zoro sintió caerse al suelo ante tal comentario, a veces se preguntaba si su capitán sentía dolor o no.

Se sentó en el suelo al lado de Luffy, tomó su brazo y checó las heridas. Parecían más rasguños que nada, por lo mismo, su preocupación disminuyó.

"**Voy a limpiarte esta heridas, ¿de acuerdo?"**

"**¡Sí!" **dijo con emoción el pelinegro.

Un leve sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas, al concentrarse, buscó por algo para limpiarlas, mas no tenía nada.

"**Espera un momento" **dejó el brazo del menor, para poder romper una parte de su camisa.

En el momento en que se disponía a romperla, tres afiladas ramas se lanzaron a él intentando clavarse en su espalda, en vano, el espadachín las esquivó fácilmente; sin embargo, se encajaron directamente en el pelinegro, quien no había reaccionado.

"**¡¿Quién eres?!" **demandó el peliverde, con dos de sus espadas desenfundadas. **"Tú no eres Luffy, algo tan simple como eso no lo lastimaría" **se puso en defensa.

Enfrente, el ser, comenzó a levantarse sonriendo torcidamente.

Varias risas inundaron el ambiente, nuevamente los sonidos se volvieron a escuchar.

'_Son varios, demonios' _ pensó, como se ponía su tercera espada en la boca.

De pronto de la nada, salieron muchos Luffys, todos ellos sonriendo como el primero. Inmediatamente, Zoro se encontraba rodeado de la persona de sus afectos, no más que esta era falsa.

"**Si crees que por parecerte a él, no te derrotaré, me estás subestimando" **

En ello, comienzan la pelea. Zoro partía a cada uno de esos seres con gran facilidad; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco impactado ante la escena, el ver como cortaba el cuello de unos, a otros los dejaba sin brazos, los partía a la mitad, sin piernas, los cortaba en pedacitos, entre más, lo hacía sentir horrible a pesar de que no era el verdadero Luffy.

Entre la culpa por ver como «mataba» las copias del pelinegro, su guardia bajó y uno de ellos pudo lastimarlo en la pierna izquierda, la herida aunque no parecía profunda, debilitó grandemente al peliverde, no sabía cómo, pero un gran dolor inundó sus sentidos, esa herida había sido demasiado fuerte. Sin perder tiempo, las copias se lanzaron contra el joven, atrapándolo. Repentinamente, estos seres se volvieron más fuertes.

De nuevo el dolor en su pierna se volvió sentir, al ver como uno de los Luffys mordía la herida haciéndola más profunda.

"**¡Ahhhhhh!" **gritó ante el dolor.

Trató de zafarse del agarre, sin mucho éxito, la herida en su pierna comenzaba a doler más y más como sentía los dientes de ese ser penetrar su carne. De pronto, sintió como sus fuerzas se marchaban, se empezó a sentir débil.

'_¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil…tan cansado…?' _en ello su conciencia comenzaba a flaquear, se sentía somnoliento. _'¡No!_ _No me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil…no…no puedo rendirme…'_ continuaba luchando por mantenerse despierto, vanamente.

En ello, deja caer sus espadas, el retumbar de ellas se escuchó por toda la cueva, haciendo eco.

Los Luffys ahora lo mordían en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, succionando su sangre. El peliverde continuaba luchando por mantenerse consiente e intentar escapar. Más su suerte no estaba con él, su vista comenzó a tornarse negra, ya no podía enfocar bien.

Enfrente de él, aún continuaba el primer Luffy, sonriendo espeluznantemente hacía él. De repente, la mano del ser se transforma en una cuchilla, se acerca poco a poco a él.

Zoro sabía cuál era su intensión. Moriría así de fácil y lo peor de todo, con la imagen de Luffy matándolo. Un final demasiado cruel.

'…_Luffy…_' fue lo único en su mente. Ya no podía permanecer más tiempo despierto.

Su vista por fin se oscureció, como lo último registrado en su memoria, era ese ser levantando su mano para dar el último golpe.

'…_Luffy…'_

De pronto todo estaba en silencio.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

La inmensa oscuridad continuaba, el silencio. En ello sintió como algo estaba cerca de él, un calor inundó su cuerpo como podía sentir, una caricia en su rostro.

Sus ojos continuaban cerrados; unos brazos lo envolvieron, brindando un calor exquisito a su frío cuerpo.

En ello, unos labios tocan los suyos delicadamente, besándolo, la sensación era tan placentera, como sólo un tierno beso podía lograr, brindando confort. Se sentía tan pleno a pesar de no poder mover su cuerpo.

¿Quién era? Era la interrogante. De pronto el silencio dejó de ser inmaculado para comenzar a oírse una suave voz, poco a poco se incrementaba hasta poder oírla bien.

"**¡ZORO!" **

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

La luz caló su cara como apenas abría sus ojos pesadamente, se sentía tan cansado, que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Al lograr acostumbrarse, sus ojos por fin enfocaron. Enfrente de él, se encontraba una cara familiar.

"**¿Luffy?" **apenas si era un murmullo.

"**¡ZORO!" **La voz preocupada del pelinegro taladraba sus sentidos **"¿¡Estás bien!?" **

El peliverde intentó moverse sin éxito.

"**¿Qué pasó?" **estaba confundido.

"**¡Te atacaron esos seres planta!" **clamó, con voz tan fuerte, que lastimaba sus oídos.

"**No hables…tan fuerte…lastimas mis oídos" **se quejó, Luffy al oírlo se tapó la boca de inmediato, sin apartar su vista del peliverde.

"**Lo lamento" **dijo más suavemente. **"¿Te encuentras bien?" **aún podía oírse consternación en tu timbre.

Zoro intento levantarse, para su sorpresa, su fuerza estaba regresando a él.

"**¡¿Oi qué haces?! No debes moverte estás lastimado" **

Ignorando las protestas del pelinegro, Zoro se sienta para poder observar mejor el lugar, ya no estaban dentro de la cueva. Al parecer estaban afuera. En ello ve como su cuerpo era cubierto por varias vendas, mal puesta por supuesto, como era de suponerse, al saber quien las debió poner.

"**Zoro… ¿Zoro?" **Luffy intentaba que su nakama le pusiera atención; sin embargo, parecía más interesado en ver todo el lugar que a él.

El peliverde continuó observando los alrededores, se encontraban cerca de las provisiones que había ocultado. Al parecer no le fue tan difícil dar con ellas su capitán.

"**¡Zoro!" **clamó enfadado el chico claro.

El espadachín dejó de observar el lugar, para por fin, poner atención al otro chico.

Luffy iba a decir algo cuando una gran serpiente apareció ante ellos, guiada por el olor a sangre.

"**GAHHHHH UN MOSNTRUO" **el pelinegro sorprendió. No obstante, no duró su impresión, cuando el animal se aventó contra Zoro, intentando comérselo.

Luffy respondió inmediatamente dando un fuerte puñetazo a la serpiente, haciéndola chocar contra la dura roca.

"**¡Zoro vamo…" **no terminó al ver como Zoro se había desmayado nuevamente. **"¡ZORO DESPIERTA!" **

La bestia se había repuesto ante el golpe, de nueva cuenta se lanzó contra Zoro, Luffy por el contrario, tomo al peliverde entre sus brazos, alejándolo del ser.

'_¡Gahhhhhh necesito un lugar donde ocultar a Zoro!' _se dijo mentalmente mientras su vista buscaba un lugar seguro para poner al peliverde.

La serpiente continuó su ataque, el pelinegro solamente podía evadirla, al tener a Zoro en sus brazos, no le permitía hacer más movimientos.

"**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Gritaba mientras corría. En ese momento, Luffy pudo divisar una pequeña grieta en una roca, lo suficiente ancha para ellos sin dejar pasar a la serpiente, de inmediato se metió. La serpiente choco ante la velocidad en que iba.

Adentro, Luffy dejó a Zoro en el suelo suavemente, para no agravar sus heridas. Al tener al peliverde seguro, el pelinegro se volteó a la serpiente cual luchaba por entrar, su mirada era asesina, tanto que al verla el monstruo sintió miedo. Sus movimientos cesaron como el chico caminaba hacia él y antes de poder realizar algún movimiento de ataque, el gigante se alejó despavorido, entrando a la cueva.

El chico claro observó la huída del animal aún con furia, de pronto unos quejidos, llamaron su atención.

"**¡Zoro!" **

Se volteó de inmediato al otro hombre.

"…**mi cabeza…da vueltas…" **fue lo único que dijo.

"**¡Zoro, Zoro!, ¿estás bien?" **dijo mientras zarandeaba al peliverde quien no más se quejaba del dolor.

"**¡SÍ Y DÉJA DE MOVERME IDIOTA!" **trató de zafarse, pero aún no tenía suficiente fuerza.

Luffy hizo como le pidió, mas su consternación no menguaba.

"… **¿Qué…pasó?" ** Preguntó el espadachín, llevando su mano a su cara, al parecer el mareo aún no cesaba.

"**¿Ah?" **Luffy no comprendió de inmediato. **"¡Ah! ¡Nos atacó una serpiente ENORME!" **el chico dijo mientras su brazos se alargaban mostrando la dimensión del animal.

"**Ya lo sé…idiota…" **aún no podía hablar bien. **"Me refie…ro…adentro…" **el peliverde cerró los ojos, el ver a Luffy o mejor dicho los Luffys -al no poder ver bien-, no le ayudaba al mareo.

"**¡Ah!" ** respondió simplonamente, se sentó enfrente del otro hombre y comenzó a detallar los sucesos.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"**Señorita navegadora"**

La voz de Robin llamó la atención de Nami, quien contemplaba el horizonte, en unas cuantas horas más llegarían.

"**¿Si Robin?" **

"**Me puse a investigar sobre esa isla y encontré algo...fascinante" **sonrió.

'_¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ PUEDE HABER DE FASCINANTE EN ESA MALDITA ISLA!!!!???' _enfadó. **"¿Ah sí?" **intentó actuar como si no supiera nada. **"¿Cómo qué?" **

"**Encontré qué esa isla es una tumba para los hombres-b" **rió. **"Era un lugar donde asesinaban cruelmente a esas personas dándosela a comer a los monstruos, los cuales con el tiempo, se volvieron adictos al sabor de la sangre de ellos" **

"**¿En serio?" **continuó con la farsa.

"**Sí, uno de los seres más peligrosos, son unas plantas carnívoras, quienes aprendieron a crear un aroma para confundir a los hombres-b y causarles ilusiones para poder matarlos con facilidad" **continuó su charla tan tranquila, como los datos se iban poniendo más y más horrendos. **"Y si no lograban matarlo, el veneno letal, lo haría en su lugar, extrañamente, el aroma ni el veneno afectan a los hombres" **

Nami a cada palabra sentía su corazón achicarse de la preocupación.

"**O-oi Robin" **la mujer atendió. **"¿Cuál es la diferencia de la sangre de un hombre-b a la de un hombre?" **

"**Ninguna" **

"**¿HAA?" **aturdió. **"P-pero…entonces porque prefieren su sangre, si no hay diferencia" **

"**Hay diferentes tipos de sangre, pero no existe una específicamente para ellos, una mujer o un hombre puede tener el mismo tipo sanguíneo" **Nami seguía sin comprender bien. **"Los monstruos eran alimentados con ellos, con el tiempo relacionaron el olor de hombre-b con su comida, para asimilarlos como su presa natural" **

"**¿El olor?" **

"**Sí el olor a pesar de ser creada por una bacteria en nuestro cuerpo, también varía dependiendo del género" **

"**Creía que el olor era por falta de higiene" **

"**Hay diversos factores señorita navegadora, aunque los animales re rigen mayormente por eso, no es difícil pensar que puedan reconocer el género e igual asociarlo con comida, además también se han hecho estudios…" **

"**Okay, okay Robin, entiendo, jejejeje" **si no la detenía, la morena comenzaría a explicarle todo y aunque fuera interesante, simplemente no estaba de humor para escucharlo. **"No les pasará nada, son Luffy y Zoro" **rió nerviosa.

"**Sí, a menos que uno sea hombre-B"** dijo simplonamente.

"**¿Ah?...jajaja pero ambos son hombres, así que no hay que preocuparse" **

"**¿Estás segura?" **

'_¿¡QUÉ CON LA CUESTIÓN DE CONTRADECIRME!?' _gritó mentalmente. **"¿Qué insinúas?" **la miró escéptica. **"Sé que una de las característica físicas de los hombre-b es una leve curveada cintura y el pecho más voluminoso de lo común" **comentó muy segura, no obstante, la sonrisa en Robin, la preocupaba. **"Luffy no puede ser, él no tiene nada de cintura a pesar de ser de ser elástico, su pecho está más plano que nada, como el de los hombres, además siempre muestra el pecho, se supone que ellos no deben de hacerlo" **

Robin cabeceó en acuerdo.

"**Aunque…" **siempre hay un pero. **"Lo del pecho es algo impuesto" **la cara de confusión de la pelirroja era lo único necesario para continuar su punto. **"No hay aún una cultura bien para los hombres-b y muchos de ellos no saben de su género hasta muy después o inclusive nunca se enteran, por lo mismo actúan como los hombres, mostrando el pecho como normalmente lo hacen ellos" **

Nami estaba perpleja.

"**Pero no creo que Luffy lo sea" **

"**¿Ha, insinúas que Zoro lo es?" **trató de digerir la información, aunque aún no podía aceptarla. **"P-pero Zoro no tiene cintura y ¡su cuerpo es demasiado tosco!" **

Rió la morena ante las quejas de la otra.

"**Sí una mujer entrena, su cuerpo también se vuelve tosco" **mencionó, Nami quería contradecirla, más no podía. **"¿Y alguna vez has visto la cintura de Zoro?" **

A lo último la navegadora iba a decir un súbito «sí» mas algo la detuvo.

"**No"**

Ahora meditándolo, en realidad nunca lo había visto porque Zoro usaba ese haramaki verde a todas horas, el cual cubría principalmente su cintura.

'_Entonces Zoro…'_su mente se puso en blanco.

"**¡ZORO ES HOMBRE-B!" **

Ahora sus nervios estaban desechos.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"**Y eso fue lo que pasó" **

El pelinegro terminó todo su discurso, el cual no le tomó mucho tiempo, gracias a su gran facilidad de palabra o mejor dicho, porque habló demasiado rápido.

En su estado, Zoro no alcanzó a captar todo lo dicho por su capitán, solamente lo necesario para entender que fue atacado por algún tipo de planta híbrida carnívora, quien al parecer sacó un tipo de aroma para confundirlo y hacerlo verlo como Luffy. Según lo mencionado por el chico, logró dar con él por un dulce aroma, al seguirlo llegó a donde estaba Zoro siendo lastimado por ese ser, al verlo, el pelinegro lo salvó, acabó con la planta, lo tomó en sus brazos para traerlo con sus demás nakamas, quienes misteriosamente desaparecieron. Encontró las provisiones gracias al olor de la comida, ahí tomo unas vendas, lo curó y lo llenó de ellas para detener la sangre.

Su analogía termino cuando sintió una mano en su muslo. De inmediato su vista recayó a su capitán.

"**¿Lu-Luffy?" **sonrojó ante la acción.

El pelinegro no puso atención, estaba concentrado en la herida en su pierna. Las vendas estaban sangradas y al parecer no cerraría fácilmente.

Sin decir nada, Luffy se paró, la acción llamó la atención del espadachín quien lo seguía con su mirada, salió de la grieta sin decir nada.

Afuera, estaba tranquilo, al parecer ningún monstruo saldría en ese momento. Luffy suspiró.

'_¿Dónde estarán?' _volteó a todos lados, ningún rastro de ellos. _'¿Se habrán perdido?' _ El pelinegro quería creerlo; sin embargo era poco probable, los demás no tenía su pésimo sentido de orientación, si eso no era, quizás también fueron atacados.

La preocupación de Luffy incrementó, Zoro estaba mal herido y si no se curaba propiamente, podía empeorar o quizás desangrarse, necesitaba urgentemente a Chooper. Él mismo intentó hacer lo mejor por sanar la herida, sin conseguirlo, sus limitadas habilidades en torno a la medicina no ayudaban.

'_Tengo que buscarlos'_

Decidido vuelve a entrar en la grieta. Ahí Zoro lo observó extrañado.

"**Luffy…" **su voz se oía un poco mejor **"¿qué suced…?" **no terminó la palabra cuando el otro chico lo levanta entre sus brazos, como si de una novia se tratare. Un gran sonrojo llenó su cara. **"O-o-o-oiii"**

"**Necesito dejarte en un lugar seguro y sé el lugar perfecto" **su voz se oía más seria de lo normal.

Zoro intentó decir algo en protesta, no obstante, su capitán comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible, la velocidad misma no lo dejaba hablar. Por inercia se agarró al cuello de Luffy para no caer y poder estar mejor sujeto. De pronto sintió el calor del pelinegro junto a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, tan agradable, el momento mismo era como ensueño. Aunque no duró mucho cuando se percato hacía donde iba.

"**¡OI ESA ES LA CUEVA!" **

"**Así es" ** dijo risueño.

"**¡Se supone que ese lugar es seguro!" **protestó. A cambio, recibió una sonrisa de parte del pelinegro, cautivándolo.

Sin poder hacer más, los dos entraron la cueva, en silencio hasta…

"**¡OI LA LÁMPARA!, ¡LA LÁMPARA!" **

La voz del peliverde se escuchó por toda la cueva haciendo eco, la oscuridad era inmensa…

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

**  
**** •x• ****Notas finales**** •x• **

YAY!!!!! Terminaron!!! Que tal os gustó??? Jajajajajajajajaja a poco no fue genial la parte en que le dice todo Nami a Zoro y el menzo no sabe leer XDDD jajajajajajaja…actualmentees cierta, varias veces en OP dice que no sabe leer al igual que Luffy XDDD y por mala suerte se le olvidó a la pelirroja XP jiiijijiji

Hmmm no más pongo a las chicas XDD no se preocupen, luego saldrán los demás y todo…aunque debo decir que son la onda XDD a mi me caen muy bien las mujeres en OP a excepción de Vivi…esa me cae mal...nooooo, me desespera la mona!!! o argg…en fin

Yay Zoro corre peligro!!!! w y no sé porque me da alegría en lugar de preocuparme XDD jajajaja…en fin, cosas malas pasarán al peliverde, porque bueno ya sabrán las chicas ya se dieron cuenta que Zoro es hombre-B!!! OwO pueden creerlo!!! Jajajajajajajaja de hecho lo del Haramaki es verdad, me puse a checar al mono y le cubre bastante la cintura, una razón más para adicionarle porque lo usa XDD hihihihihi…

Por cierto no recuerdo si ya comenté o no, en fin, para las personas que no son de México y no entiendan ciertos gentilicios y/o jergas, pregúntenme!! Les responderé en sus comentarios que significa o si bien, en las notas finales del siguiente chap. Por el momento me preguntaron esto:

**¿Qué es Marimo?**  
R: Es una palabra japonesa que utiliza Sanji para denigrar a Zoro de su cabello verde, es como el Ero-cook (cocinero pervertido) que utiliza Zoro para él, marimo literalmente quiere decir, "bola de musgo" :3 y ya se imaginarán el porqué XDD jajajaja

**¿Qué es güero?**  
R: A chirrión OoO, no sabía que güero era un gentilicio de aquí de México XDD en fin, para no traumarlas, lo dejaré usar y en su lugar pondré «rubio»….creo que su respuesta está ahí XD

Y les adiciono lo del Haramaki!!!!

**¿Qué es Haramaki?  
**R: Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es esa cosa verde que siempre usa Zoro alrededor de su cintura…pos es eso!!! Así se llama, es como una faja que solían usar los samuráis, no obstante, la de Zoro es variada, no es como las oficiales, ya ven que el peliverdo no es un samurái bien :3, además lo usa para sujetas sus espadas XDD como ya sabrán.

Alguna otra duda, no su abochornen y díganmelas, que yo con todo gusto les aclararé :3

En fin, sin más que decir…os espero reviews!!!! Comentarios, emails!!! Como gustéis, por cierto si optan por el email, pueden enviarlos a lux_ (no más eso sí!!! No envíen spam, ni esos correos cadena/FWD, no me interesan, no me agradan y no quiero recibirlas, okay? Estoy confiando en ustedes en darles mi email, así que úsenlo sabiamente!!! ^w^)

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**Continuará…okki n-n?  
** -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

• •**LudraDeSiré** • •  
• **Ludra Tao Jenova** •


	6. Disturbios en la oscuridad

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

•**x• ****Notas de Ludra**** •x• **

Hiya!!!! Nuevo chap!!!! Vengo que hecho humo XDDD Bueno debo decirle que he hecho unas decisiones en cómo voy actualizar mis fics :3

Actualmente decidí que me dedicaré un mes completo en un fic, para subir como mínimo 2 chaps a la semana y máximo 4 (si no tengo mucho trabajo que hacer^^U), lo que daría como un mínimo de 8 chaps al mes y máximo 16 ;3 jejejejejejeje este mes estará dedicado a este fic, el siguiente mes estará dedicado a mi fic Choosing a Destiny (de Death Note) y el siguiente mes no más subiré un chap de Mirage Bleu y así sucesivamente hasta que se repita el ciclo :3 Aquí les muestro el itinerario:

**1.-Mariage Blue (One Piece):**  
Julio (8 a 16 chaps) + 1 capítulo cada mes no especial para el fic.

**2.-Choosing a Destiny (Death Note): **  
Agosto (8 a 16 chaps) + 1 capítulo cada mes no especial para el fic.

**3.-Un cachorrito para Kai (Beyblade):**  
Septiembre (13 chaps y por fin se termina el fic :3).

**4.-In the edge of the end (Naruto):**  
Octubre (8 a 16 chaps) quizás se acabe el fic, aún no estoy segura de lo largo, pero no es mucho.

**5.-War's Love (Shaman King):  
**Noviembre (8 a 16 chaps) + 1 capítulo cada mes no especial para el fic.

**6.-Son of the past (Harry Potter):**  
Diciembre (8 a 16 chaps) Este fic tendrá un trato especial, se subirá 2 chaps cada mes hasta llegar a su mes :3, luego será tratado como los demás, uno cada mes.

Y serán los únicos fics que actualizaré…así que cuando pase el sexto fic, se repetirá el ciclo y los que se concluyeron, serán remplazados por otros fics :3

Cualquier duda de los itinerarios o demás, favor de decirme y con gusto les aclararé las dudas XDD por cierto todos tiene MPREG, a excepción del de Beyblade, ya que lo creé antes de saber la existencia del mpreg XDD **  
**  
Sí gustan leerlos, todos están en Amor-Yaoi y ;3 y quizás en otros lados, si leen por ahí el nombre de Ludra-Jenova, pos ya mero!!! Soy yop XDDD no existe otra XDDD pero bueno a leer!!!!

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**L.M.N**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

El lugar no estaba mal, el misticismo de la subcueva era demasiado llamativo, tanto como para hacer a cierto peliverde perderse contemplándola.

La subcueva, estaba iluminada con colores provenientes de la cascada, como de las mismas piedras, el suelo era duro y extrañamente cálido.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, sin percatarse, el espadachín había estado ahí sentado, solo, por más de dos horas. Luffy lo había dejado ahí mientras buscaba por los demás, por alguna razón, nada parecía atacarlo en ese lugar y como el pelinegro dijo, al parecer era seguro.

El peliverde se había relajado, aunque no por completo ya que su herida en la pierna dolía cada vez más; los mareos incrementaron, continuaba débil, en momentos sentía perder la visión como el querer desmayarse nuevamente; estaba empeorando, necesitaba a Chooper urgentemente.

A pesar de su estado -como siempre lo ha hecho- no lo detuvo para curiosear la cueva; como un insecto atraído por la luz; el espadachín con todas sus fuerzas, logró acercarse a la cascada. Se recargó en una de esas llamativas piedras y observó el agua.

No parecía profunda, el suelo tenía un brillo inmenso, como si hubiera brillantes o piedras preciosas. Por un momento Zoro sonrió, pensando en cómo Nami se volvería loca al ver esto, quizás hasta lo obligaría a entrar para sacarlas.

'_¿Dónde estarán?' _ a pesar de su condición, estaba preocupado por ellos, aunque sabía a la perfección que Sanji no dejaría que nada le pasara a su querida Nami, los demás también se podrían cuidar solos, aún así, el no encontrarlos, lo inquietaba.

Volvió a observar la «luz» debajo del agua, el extraño colorido le llamaba mucho la atención. _'¿Será veneno?' _Sin pensar más, el peliverde extendió un brazo hacia el agua, buscando llegar al fondo. Para su sorpresa, la profundidad apenas era de medio metro.

"**¿Ha?" **sorprendió. **"No está nada profunda" **dijo airosamente mientras observaba el líquido en su brazo.

En ello intentó subirse por completo en la roca y al recargarse, se resbaló cayendo de lleno al agua. El golpe fue seco, lastimándolo más.

"**¡PUTA MADRE!" ** Gruñó furioso, sobando su cara lastimada, ya que en la posición anterior, lo primero en golpearse fue su cara. **"¡Maldita se…!" ** No terminó de maldecir, cuando sintió como el agua se volvió cálida.

Estaba ahora todo cubierto de ella, tragó un poco al caer, aunque no le supo diferente a como sabía el agua potable. Extrañamente, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse bien, los mareos cesaron, su fuerza comenzaba a regresar a él y por fin se sentía despierto como enfocado.

"**Qué raro" ** observó su cuerpo. **"¡¡PERO QUÉ DEMO…!!**

Todas las heridas en su cuerpo por el ataque habían desaparecido, como si nunca hubieran existido. De inmediato checó la de su pierna, aún dolía, pero ya no parecía sangrar. Ya no se sentía mal, inclusive podía moverla con más facilidad.

A pesar de estar estupefacto ante este hecho, el peliverde sonrió, ya no había necesidad de encontrar a Chooper para que le curase, ahora podía ser útil y ayudar a Luffy.

"**¡Yosh!" **se levantó de golpe emocionado.

Quien hubiera creído que esta agua fuera curativa, de inmediato salió de ahí. Ahora con sus heridas sanadas, podía ir a buscar a su capitán como a sus Nakamas y ahora tendría más cuidado con los monstruos del lugar. Tomó la lámpara donde se encontraban las demás cosas –Luffy las había traido-, sus katanas y se dirigió a la salida, no había puesto un pie afuera cuando algo se abalanzó contra él.

"**¡Argh!"** Retrocedió. Enfrente de él, un monstruo había aparecido de la nada. **"¡Demonios!" **gruñó mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, no duró así al percatarse del raro comportamiento del animal.

El monstruo parecía querer entrar a la subcueva, camina de un lado a otro sin dejar de verlo, aunque extrañamente no pasaba.

"**¿Huh?" **miró extrañado el peliverde, trato de acercarse un poco para ver cómo reaccionaba.

De inmediato la bestia se tornó más agresiva, esperando para atacar en cuando se aproximara más. Zoro continuó su marcha hacia él, al estar a escasos centímetros, el monstruo no pudo soportar más, aventó un zarpazo al espadachín, quien lo esquivó fácilmente. La garra chocó con una parte de la pared de colorida, de inmediato, comenzó a incendiarse la piel.

Zoro sorprendió al hecho. La bestia por su parte daba grandes aullidos de dolor mientras intentaba apagar su brazo, en ello, el monstruo corrió despavorido hacia otra parte de la cueva.

El espadachín realmente estaba anonadado, ahora entendía porque nada lo había atacado dentro, si entraban se quemaban. Lo más curioso, era que no reaccionaba en ellos, si no hace mucho se hubiera quemado.

Aún no comprendía el misterio de ese lugar, no obstante, no se quedaría a investigarlo. Sí bien, ahí era el lugar más seguro de toda la isla, ahora que estaba bien, su deber era encontrar a Luffy y a los demás, los misterios se los dejaría a Robin, después de todo, ella era la arqueóloga.

Nuevamente, trató de salir de la cueva; primero cerciorándose de que todo estuviera despejado, al no ver ningún indicio de agresividad, el peliverde por fin pudo salir.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Las olas chocaban contra la roca, su espectáculo sin igual se mostraba sin pudor a los ojos de quien viviera en ese lugar, tal eran los ojos oscuros de un pirata de sombrero de paja.

Luffy se encontraba sentado observando el ocaso del mar, en unos minutos más se ocultaría el sol y las penumbras adornarían esa isla plagada de monstruos.

El pelinegro no disfrutaba el paisaje ante él, más bien se encontraba pensando. Algo no usual en él, más si la situación así lo requería. Ya había dado varias vueltas a la isla, no era tan grande como lo esperaba, inclusive dentro de la cueva y seguía sin encontrar rastro de los demás. No solían perderse tan fácilmente, mucho menos en un lugar tan pequeño, sí era así, entonces por qué no los encontraba.

"**wahhhh…dónde están todos" ** suspiró resignado.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que dejó a Zoro en la cueva y aún continuaba preocupado por él, su herida se complicaría sin Chooper. El chico, no era de los que se dan por vencidos rápidamente, no obstante, debía ceder, la noche era un mejor momento para atacar, y las bestias, no durarían en buscarlos a ellos como su alimento, por lo mismo debería estar al lado de Zoro para protegerlo.

'…_Zoro…' _ pensó.

Desde que llegaron, había olvidado el incidente, su furia contra él y su hermano se quedó en el olvido.

En realidad no estaba enojado, mucho menos con Zoro, cómo podrías enfadarte con la persona a quien le pertenece tu corazón. Por el contrario, se sentía frustrado y dolido, demasiado. Nunca se había enamorado y cuando sucedió, sus ilusiones, su amor, todo fue hecho añicos.

Sentía su pecho ser oprimido, el dolor regresaba a él. Desde aquel día, todo parecía perder sentido, inclusive su sueño de ser el rey de los piratas, cuál era ya el chiste de llegar a serlo, sin «reina» a su lado. Su pecho se oprimía más y más, al darse cuenta que los tiempos felices se esfumaron, poco faltaba para su partida.

'…_mi primer nakama…' _recordó el momento en que conoció a Zoro, sus primeras aventuras como capitán, las emociones dadas cuando llegaron los demás, cuando enfrentó a ese temeroso espadachín, los momentos trágicos, los momentos alegres…TODO…los recuerdos parecían partir su corazón.

De pronto golpeo la roca, casi partiéndola, desquitando en ella todo ese martirio dentro de su alma, sentía rabia de no haber logrado conquistar su corazón, de que sea Ace quien lo ganará, de su matrionio, de no poder hacer nada para que Zoro se quede con ellos, de sentirse lastimado como jamás lo había hecho. Ninguna herida, ni por mortal, se compararía a ese dolor.

_**«-**__**"…pero que pasa si Zoro no te ama… ¿qué piensas hacer?"-**__**»**_

La voz de Nami hizo eco en su mente. Esas palabras…ahora tenían una respuesta para ellas.

"**Lo dejaré ir…Zoro merece ser feliz…" ** se dijo así mismo, su voz tan suave, como cada palabra era una puñalada.

Ahí se quedó el pelinegro, observaba el suelo sin realmente prestarle atención, su mente estaba sumergida en un mar de tinieblas. El chico era fuerte físicamente, no obstante, aunque fuera la personas más fuerte del mundo, siempre es débil cuando el amor llega…

La luz pronto desapareció…

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

La cueva se veía aún más oscura de lo normal, el peliverde a penas podía ver gracias a la luz de la lámpara. Al parecer ya era noche o eso creía, ya llevaba un rato sin encontrar la salida como era de esperarse. Sin embargo, continuó su marcha buscando a su capitán.

Varias bestias lo había atacado, por suerte, ninguna parecía planta o similar a lo que lo hirió gravemente, por lo mismo pudo acabar con ellas fácilmente. De repente su estómago gruñó.

"**Tengo hambre" **dijo airosamente.

Llevaba todo el día sin comer y aunque no era como Luffy quien siempre clamaba por la comida, su cuerpo no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad, debía alimentarse.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni si quiera donde se encontraba la subcueva. Suspiró. No podía hacer nada, si encontraba a Luffy, tenía la esperanza de quizás, el capitán sabrá como volver.

Así continuó sin rumbo fijo, ya no gritaba el nombre del pelinegro, para evitar a los monstruos, principalmente esa planta. De pronto llego a otra cavidad.

"**¿Huh?" **

Curioso, se adentró sin pensarlo, no puso dos pasos ahí cuando un fétido olor llegó a su nariz. Zoro detuvo, como tosía un poco, el olor era fuerte, de putrefacción, o mejor dicho, como si hubiera un cadáver ahí en plena descomposición.

Instintivamente se tapó la nariz para adentrarse, con la iluminación amarilla observó las paredes de la cueva, atónito.

Habían varios grilletes agarros a las paredes, muchos de ellos llenos de sangre, como corroídos por el tiempo, algunos de ellos contenían algunos esqueletos, de los cuales, varios se encontraban partidos, faltantes de alguna parte de su cuerpo, inclusive otros, solamente tenían los brazos, como si hubieran sido arrancados de ahí.

Zoro continuó caminando lentamente, sus ojos abiertos como platos, perplejo ante tal escenario. Varios de los esqueletos parecían viejos, como algunas de sus pertenencias, si murieron ahí, ya llevaban años olvidados. Las paredes como el suelo estaban manchadas de sangre seca por los años, inclusive unas ya parecían cobrizas.

"**¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" **era más retórica, que pregunta. Al volver su vista al suelo, quedó petrificado.

Ahí había una mancha de sangre, bastante fresca, al acercarse, el fétido olor incremento volviéndolo aturdir.

Un ruido de grilletes se escuchó en la oscuridad en el fondo. De inmediato Zoro prestó atención, olvidando el horrible olor.

Nuevamente el ruido se escuchó.

"**¿¡Hay alguien aquí?!" **gritó el peliverde. Un quejido apenas audible fue su respuesta.

Sin esperar más Zoro se lanzó a donde creía que estaba, si aún había una persona viva, debía ayudarla.

"**¡Aguanta, ya voy!" **gritó como seguía corriendo.

Al llegar, el peliverde detuvo en seco, Ahí encadenado, se encontraba una persona, todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de sangre, aunque no podía verle claramente, su cara estaba cubierta por su cabello largo,

"**O-oi" **el encadenado pudo oírle, su vista alzó.

Zoro al verlo moverse fue a socorrerle, dejó la lámpara a un lado y mientras trataba de romper los grilletes con sus katanas. Observó alrededor, dos cadáveres más, el olor provenía de ellos. Sin perder más tiempo, liberó al hombre.

"**Oi…aguanta, te llevaré a un lugar seguro" **comenzó a levantarlo, apoyando un brazo del joven hombre en su cuello mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para ayudarle caminar.

"…**no…" **la voz del hombre llamó la atención de Zoro. **"…no…es nece…sario…pronto…moriré…" **

"**Aunque digas eso, te llevaré, si hay posibilidad de salvarte, lo haré" **

El hombre no dijo nada, miró de reojo a Zoro, quien casi lo llevaba más bien jalando.

"…**gracias…" **

Zoro le sonrió, pronto salieron de ese espantoso lugar.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

La oscuridad era inmensa, aún más de lo normal, no obstante, el pelinegro se guiaba fácilmente a través de la cueva.

Continuaba pensativo, había tomado una decisión; tan pronto como encontraran a los demás se alejaría de Zoro. Era la única manera de dejarlo ir, no había otra forma. Depremido, el chico continuó su andar hasta escuchar un quejido.

"**¿Zoro?" ** Murmuró, luego una voz resultó familiar a lo lejos.

"**¡Oi, No te desmayes, ya casi llegamos…eso creo" **

Luffy la reconoció, de inmediato corrió hacia su dirección, gritando.

"**¡ZORO!" **

El peliverde volteó a la voz de Luffy, iluminando su dirección.

"**¿Luffy?" **

"**¡ZORO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, DEBERÍAS…!" ** No terminó de regañar a su nakama cuando vio a quien traía en sus hombros. **"¿Quién es ese?" ** Dijo apuntando maleducadamente.

"**¡CÁLLATE Y AYÚDAME!" **gruñó. **"Está herido, necesitamos curarlo, debemos ir a la cueva donde me dejaste, rápido" **

Luffy al escucharlo tan serio asintió, y le ayudó a cargar al otro hombre. Los dos continuaron en silencio hacia la dirección de la subcueva, hasta…

"**Oi Zoro…¿no estabas herido?" **inquirió extrañado.

"**Ah…si…larga historia, luego te cuento cuando lleguemos" **

Nuevamente el silencio era lo único reinante en ese momento.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Dentro de la subcueva, el joven hombre yacía en el suelo, dormido profundamente. Luffy lo observó atentamente.

Ya con la luz propia del lugar, se podía ver que era joven, quizás un poco mayor a ellos, su cabellera dorada resplandecía a las luces del lugar, mientras su piel apiñonada, se veía más cara al suelo brillante. La ropa había sido removida por Zoro, poniendo una suya, de las que había en las cajas.

"**¿Qué le pasó?" ** Cuestionó el pelinegro de repente. **"¿Ne Zoro?" **

Su pregunta había sido ignorada, al voltear a donde estaba el susodicho, el pelinegro sorprendió al ver a Zoro tirado en suelo, inconsciente.

"**¡¡¡AHHH ZORO!!!" ** Corrió a auxiliarlo. **"Zoro despierta, ¡despierta!" ** En ello calló al ver nuevamente las heridas en el cuerpo de Zoro.

El peliverde le había dicho que sus heridas habían sanado por completo cuando cayó en esa agua, para su sorpresa, al meter en ella al otro hombre, su herida se había cerrado, aunque continuaba desmayado, el agua era curativa…si era así, entonces porque Zoro volvía a estar como lo había dejado hace dos horas.

Observó la herida en su pierna, nuevamente estaba sangrando.

"**¡Ahhh tengo que hacer algo!" **en ello ve como Zoro parecía balbucear. **"¿Ha?" **tocó su frente. **"¡AHHH ESTA HIRVIENDO!" **

Al parecer, ahora Zoro estaba peor que antes.

Sin pensar más, sumergió al peliverde en el agua, con la esperanza de que lo sanara nuevamente. En ello, ve como las heridas desaparecen lentamente, como la más grande deja de sanar y su temperatura desciende. Luffy suspiró en alivio.

"**Con que estas son las aguas del falso milagro" **

La voz llamó la atención del chico.

"**Ah ya estás despierto" ** dijo simplonamente, ignorando lo dicho por el hombre. **"¿Te encuentras bien?" **

"**Sí, gracias por la ayuda" ** dijo mientras se ponía en pie. **"Mi nombre es Storm I. Kan"**

"**Monkey D. Luffy" **

"**¿El otro hombre está bien?" ** Se aproximó a él.

"**Su nombre es Roronoa Zoro…y eso creo" ** volteó su vista al espadachín, quien aún seguía sumergido en el agua.

"**Estará bien mientras siga en el agua" **comentó, luego se sentó en una de las piedras. Luffy lo miró confuso. **"La leyenda dice que existen unas aguas que puede curar cualquier herida, neutralizar venenos y sanar problemas del cuerpo mientras estos sean recientes" ** el pelinegro lo miraba atento. **"Lo único malo era que nunca te sanaba de verdad, no más era un efecto de un tiempo, luego tendrías que regresar y cada vez que lo hicieras, el tiempo de sanación era más y más corto, al final, tendrías que vivir en el agua si quieres vivir" **

"**¡¿Qué?! ¡Zoro tendrá que vivir en el agua!" **

"**Ahmm no…si consigues a alguien que le cure" **dijo un poco alarmado a la reacción del chico. **"Pero las aguas siempre están en lugares peligrosos o de difícil acceso, por eso o vives en ellas o mueres" **

"**Necesito encontrar a Chooper" **

"**¿Amnnn quien es Chooper?" ** Su pregunta pasó de ser atendida, al ver como el pelinegro levantó a Zoro del agua para llevarlo a donde estaban todas las cosas.

Ahí Luffy lo acostó suavemente en el suelo, luego se sentó a su lado ignorando a Kan. El rubio observó la escena sin decir ni una palabra. Podía ver la preocupación del chico sobre el peliverde, como solamente una persona enamorada podría ser.

En ello caminó hacia donde se encontraban.

"**¿Es tu Damae?" **

Luffy atontó a la pregunta.

"**No es mi nakama" **

El otro hombre lo miró confuso.

"**No quiero decir si es tu pareja, él es tu novio, ¿no?" **

"**No" **simple respuesta. Kan pudo percibir la amargura en su voz.

"**Lo amas, ¿no es cierto?" **

Luffy sorprendió, sin ni siquiera conocerse, el rubio ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía Zoro.

"**Sí, pero él está casado" **

Ahora entendía el dolor del chico. Realmente quería decirle algunas palabras, aunque no sabía cómo aproximarse, no lo conocía, lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz.

"**¿Por qué están aquí?" **la pregunta súbita sorprendió al pelinegro.

"**¿Por qué estás tú aquí?" **

"**¡No se responde con una pregunta!" **enfadó. De inmediato suspiró al ver que el otro chico no le respondería. **"Me capturaron" **

"**¿Quién?" **

"**Un grupo llamado «Bmisia Klan»" **la mirada en blanco era suficiente para saber que no los conocía. **"Son una sociedad de anti-b…en otras palabras que odian a los hombres-b" **

"**¿Hombres-b?" **Luffy medito un momento. **"¿Eso se come?" **

Kan sintió caerse ante la pregunta.

"**¡CLARO QUE NO!" **Bufó. **"¡¿Qué no sabes nada de los hombres-b?!" **Negó con la cabeza. **"Entonces me dirás que no sabías que ese chico es hombre-b" ** señaló a Zoro.

"**¿Zoro?" **volteó a verlo, de nuevo atontó. **"No, Zoro es un Santoryu"**

Kan llevó sus manos a su cara en desesperación.

"**No…un hombre-b es…" **no terminó al percatarse de que Luffy no le prestaba atención.

Veía a Zoro consternado, a pesar de ser un idiota, había entendido lo del agua, en cierta forma le alegraba porque así el peliverde podía estar bien, pero si no encontraban al reno, su nakama no podría vivir sin ella. Tocó la frente de Zoro, la temperatura se había ido.

Kan observó como una leve sonrisa se mostraba en la cara de Luffy.

'_Realmente le ama, es una lástima que no pueda estar con él' _ sentía pena por el chico, sin querer interrumpir el momento, decidió mejor dormirse.

Aunque en su mente no podía descansar, gracias a ellos tenía una oportunidad para vengarse, volverían, estaba seguro, con alguna nueva víctima; el único problema ahora eran sus salvadores.

'_Irán tras él también' _pensó. _'Y mataran a quien les ayude…o les ame…' _

Volteó su vista al techo, pronto el cansancio llegó a él.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

**  
**** •x• ****Notas finales**** •x• **

OMG!!!! LOS PROBLEMAS VIENEN!!!!! *w* y bueno ya les presenté a un nuevo personaje XDD no se encariñen con él, no durará XDD ups!!! Spoilers!!! o

Yuhu!! Ya pasó un día, faltan 6!!! XDDD jajajajajajajaja la emoción incrementa!!! El romance doloroso también joijoijoijoijoijoi…bueno ahí van, el amor no es fácil XDDD jajajajajajajaja bueno…no recuerdo que iba a decirles…mi amnesia comienza a ponerse peor XDDD en fin hasta el siguiente chap!!!! Estará pa' el sábado!!! ;3

Si tienen dudas de palabras decidme!!! Y en el chap siguiente se las resuelvo XDDD

En fin, sin más que decir…os espero reviews!!!! Comentarios, emails!!! Como gustéis, por cierto si optan por el email, pueden enviarlos a lux_ (no más eso sí!!! No envíen spam, ni esos correos cadena/FWD, no me interesan, no me agradan y no quiero recibirlas, okay? Estoy confiando en ustedes en darles mi email, así que úsenlo sabiamente!!! ^w^)

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**Continuará…okki n-n?  
** -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

• •**LudraDeSiré** • •  
• **Ludra Tao Jenova** •


	7. Yo te amo

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

•**x• ****Notas de Ludra**** •x• **

Hiya!!!! Otro chapi!!!! Os dije que estaría pa' el sábado no???!!!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja XDDD en fin, os debo decir que en este chapi va a ver LEMON!!!! *w* yay!!!!! Muahahahahahahaaha XDDD así que si no te gusta, no problema!!!!! Pondré un aviso donde comenzará y donde termina pa' si quieres saltarlo ;3 porque os debo decir que mi lemon es **EXPLICITO **así que si sientes que tu mente no está pa' ello ya sabes que hacer…no te perderás nada de la historia, no más el sex ^w^ hihihihihihihi

Por cierto a este fic no le cambiaré el rango, ya que a pesar de que este chap tenga lemon, la verdad no siempre habrá (igual y si, pero no todos los describiré), ya que para mí el yaoi es todo, romance y sex, porque el amor así es, no solamente estas de manita sudada, también hay entrega, pero lo importante son los sentimientos. Así que mi fic tendrá de todo, ya que es yaoi, no shonen-ai ni hard yaoi (que sería sexo explícito sin sentido o muy poco).

En fin espero os disfruten!!!!! YA QUE YO LO DISFRÚTE ESCRIBIENDOLO *¬*

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

La luz comenzaba a calar en sus ojos. Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrando su retina a la iluminación. Se encontraba un poco confuso. Volteó a ver donde se encontraba, en ello recordó los sucesos del día anterior.

El joven hombre a quien había rescato de aquel lugar, se encontraba apartado, aún dormido, en ello se da cuenta de un calor en su mano. Al ver, sorprende. Luffy lo tenía tomado de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras el chico babeaba dormido y balbuceando la palabra «comida»

De inmediato Zoro se sonrojó y quitó su mano abruptamente. Al no sentir el calor moderado, la mano de Luffy buscó por la suya, al no encontrarla, la estiró por completo para capturar la cintura del peliverde y traerlo hacia él. La acción misma hizo a Zoro ponerse todo sonrojado de la cara, al estar ahora pegado a su capitán, sintiendo su calor como a escasos centímetros de su cara.

A pesar de ser su oportunidad de ensueño, el peliverde estaba petrificado, cuando por fin pudo moverse, intentó zafarse sin mucho afán; la sensación comenzaba a embriagarlo, se sentía tan bien, comenzó acercar su boca a la del otro chico, quería probar esos labios; sin embargo detuvo. Un poco de dolor se reflejó en sus ojos, su mente lo traicionaba.

'_Debe creer que soy Nami…' _ la sola idea, partía su corazón. Suspiró resignadamente y volvió a tratar de zafarse del agarre, ahora sin éxito.

Cada vez que intentaba soltarse, Luffy ponía más fuerza y el ser elástico no le ayuda en nada al verde. Después de varios intentos fallidos, se dio por vencido. Realmente le gustaba sentirse abrazado por su capitán, estar así de cerca de él, sentirse querido por él, aunque fuera mentira. En ello con su mano más libre acaricia su mejilla.

Observaba la cara de Luffy, siempre se preguntaba cómo podía mostrarse tan tranquilo, sereno, a pesar de estar en el lugar escalofriante, rodeado de monstruos, siempre seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Desde el primer momento que lo conoció sintió respeto hacia él y conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos, ese respeto se convirtió en admiración, luego en amor.

Cada instante lo amaba más, aunque Luffy solamente lo viera como un amigo, como su nakama. Se acercó instintivamente, abrazándose a él, por lo menos, si lo iba a perder, quería sentirse tan cerca del pelinegro hasta que la burbuja de felicidad se rompiera. Pronto se acurrucó en el pecho del otro, sintiendo su respiración, nuevamente el sueño volvía a él, como un regocijo en su interior.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Un calor envolvente cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaron a abrir. Al poder enfocar, sintió unos brazos alrededor, al ver de quien se trataban Luffy vio a su nakama abrazado a él.

Sorprendió al verlo tan cerca de él, como un leve sonrojo tomó sus mejillas, no duró mucho cuando su sorpresa cuando Luffy se abrazó más fuerte a él, disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos juntos.

'_Zoro…te amo' _

En ello acercó su cara al otro, los labios del peliverde eran tan sensuales, llamando por atención, cual sería dada gustosamente. Sin pensar en más, sus labios se juntaron. Un gran júbilo inundó su alma al sentir los labios de Zoro contra los suyos, eran tan deliciosos, como la otra vez; le emoción como la pasión comenzó a incrementar, el beso se tornó más demande, capturando la tierna piel con deseo.

"…**Luffy…"** un suave murmullo se escuchó.

El pelinegro detuvo su «ataque»; se separó por inercia, enfrente, estaba un Zoro despierto mirándolo aturdido. En sus ojos se veía alegría, deseo…pasión.

En ello ahora el peliverde era quien se acercaba, capturando los labios del otro, su beso fue suave, con miedo a cometer algún error, Luffy no regresó el beso. Al darse cuenta de esto, Zoro apartó, confusión reinaba en su cara, Un semblante de terror inundó su facciones.

No se había puesto a pensar que Luffy igual lo había besado por error, quizás entre sueños; al no poder contener sus sentimientos, se dejó ir sin racionar. Ahora estaba preocupado.

"**L-Lu-luffy…yo…lo que...lo siento, yo no…" **no terminó cuando las manos de Luffy tomaron su cara y los labios de su capitán a los suyos, en un beso increíble.

Sus labios eran besados con fuerza mientras en su boca, sentía como Luffy pasaba su lengua saboreando la suya. Al estar impactado, no respondió al principio, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando como empezó a reaccionar, correspondiendo los esfuerzos del pelinegro. El beso de ahondo cada vez, sus lenguas luchaban por sentir más del néctar de cada uno, con gran deleite.

Luffy comenzó acariciar la espalda de Zoro, como su otra mano recorría el muslo del peliverde; por su parte, el peliverde se abrazaba al cuello de su capitán, para profundizar más la pasión en sus bocas. No duó mucho cuando ambos se separaron, tomando aliento, ambos sonrojadas ante el intenso momento.

"…**Zo-Zoro…" ** su voz estaba entrecortado, miraba en el peliverde.

"…**Lu-Luffy…" ** Ambas miradas se encontraron.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**¡¡¡COMIENZA EL LEM****ON!!!  
**-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

En sus ojos, se podía ver lo que no expresaban en palabras. Lujuria, pasión, amor, deseo.

Zoro intentó hablar, para ser nuevamente callado por Luffy. En ello el pelinegro pasa su mano por debajo de su camisa, levantándola.

"**¡Luffy!" ** Sorprendió un poco a la acción, no obstante, no puso ninguna resistencia,

Luffy lo miró a los ojos y sin decir una palabra le sonrió, luego bajo su cara al pecho torneado de Zoro, ahí capturó un pezón rosado, mientras con una mano masajeaba el otro.

"**Ahhh" **

La sensación era sublime, pequeños gemidos de placer salían de su boca sin poder evitarlos. Se arqueó un poco hacía atrás al sentir la lengua de Luffy tocarlo, como las succiones comenzaban a volverlo loco. Su cuerpo se tensaba, deliciosos escalofríos pasaban por su espalda, pronto la temperatura incremento.

Luffy comenzó a mover hacia abajo, lamiendo todo a su paso. Zoro asustó cuando el chico llegó a cierta parte «prohibida»

"**¡Oi! Espera un…" ** no terminó cuando Luffy le quita todo, su haramaki como sus pantalones salieron volando. **"¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!"**

Luffy se colocó en medio de sus piernas, acercó su cara a la de él y lo besó suavemente.

"**Zoro te amo" **

Esas simples palabras dejaron helado al espadachín, deseaba tanto oírlas y ahora, al escucharlas, no las podía creer, todo debía ser una mentira, una ilusión, tal vez una creada por esa planta. No podía ser cierto.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Luffy volvió a besarlo ahora más apasionado y mientras lo besaba, lo recostó en el suelo cálido.

"**Te amo" ** la palabra era mencionada nuevamente. **"Te amo, te deseo…te quiero" **su voz se oía agitada. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrase.

Zoro sabía que quería decir, podía ver en sus ojos el deseo de poseerlo, de ser uno ahí mismo; a pesar de poder hacerlo sin pedir consentimiento, el pelinegro se contuvo y le preguntaba a su manera si él quería esto.

Zoro tomó la cara del chico con sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas mientras lo miraba tiernamente, una mirada poco usual en él.

"**Yo también te amo Luffy" **

Con ello, el permiso era concedido. Él también deseaba tanto eso como Luffy.

Mientras se besaban, el pelinegro recorría con su mano el cuerpo desnudo de Zoro, hasta llegar al lugar más importante. Con un dedo, acarició la entrada del peliverde.

"**Ahmmm" ** gimió ante la sensación. De pronto sintió como el dedo entraba. **"¡AHHHH!" **Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente. **"¿Q-qué…hmmm…haces?" **otro dedo entraba.

"**Te preparo" ** dijo Luffy como comenzaba a besar su cuello.

En ello los dedos comenzaron a moverse, de adentro hacia fuera mientras los abría y los cerraba expandiendo el orificio. Zoro arqueaba a la sensación placentera, pronto su caderas comenzaron a mover. Quería más, lo quería a él.

"**Ahhh…Luffy…" **su ojos estaban entre abiertos. **"…ya hmmmm…estoy listo…Luffy…" ** un tinte de desesperación se oía en su voz.

El pelinegro continuo besando su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, luego subió hasta su oreja.

"**¿Me quieres?****" **le susurro con voz sensual.

'_¡MALDITO LUFFY!' _Gritó en su mente. _'¡YA SABES LA RESPUESTA, PORQUE ME HACES SUFRIR!'_

"**Sí-ahhhh" ** gimió al sentir como los dedos salieron.

De inmediato Luffy bajó su cierre mostrando su extremidad totalmente erguida, pulsante ante el deseo. La colocó en la entreda, espero un poco, volteó a ver a Zoro.

En su mirada podía interpretarse el «¿estás listo?» el peliverde sólo cabeceo, esperando ansiosamente por ser penetrado. No duro mucho cuando Luffy lo complació.

"**¡AHHHHHHH!" ** Ambos gimieron.

El peliverde arqueó grandemente, el dolor mezclado con el placer, su mente de repente se nubló ante lo exquisito, una diminuta lágrima se mostró en su ojo, como poco a poco se acostumbraba a la invasión. Luffy se encontraba perdido ante el deleite, las miles de sensaciones producidas al sentir como las paredes internas de Zoro se apretaban instintivamente contra su miembro.

"**Ahh…Zoro…voy a moverme…" ** dijo entrecortadamente, aún agitado.

"**Hn"**fue lo único que podía decir.

El movimiento empezó lento, Zoro sentía como el miembro de Luffy entraba y salía de él lentamente; el mar de sensaciones lo conmocionaron, nuevamente comenzó a gemir.

"**Ahhh…Luffy…" **era lo único es su mente, sus caderas empezaron a mover, intentando adecuarse al ritmo. Pronto las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas.

Luffy tomó una de sus piernas colocando en su hombro, ayudando así a la penetración más profunda, volviéndolos locos antes las nuevas sensaciones.

"**Ahhh…más…más Luffyyy…ahhhhhhh, más fuerte…" ** sus gemidos comenzaron a tornarse más audibles, casi en gritos.

"**Ahhhh…Zoro…sí...Zoro…sí" **Luffy clamó, haciendo sus embestidas más veloces, profundas y fuertes. En ello toma el miembro de Zoro, cual pedía atención.

"**¡AHHHHHHH!" **

Comenzó a mover su mano arriba abajo, causando al peliverde un placer exquisito. En ello se asió del cuello del pelinegro, produciendo una fricción en sus cuerpos tan sublime.

"**Ahhhhhh MÁS…LUFFY AHHH…sí…SÍ…ahhhhmmm" **

"**Zoro…ahhhh…Zoro…" **

Las embestidas eran más y más fuertes. Sus mentes totalmente perdidas en las sensaciones tan dichosas, pronto llegarían al clímax.

"**Zoro…hmmm ya casi…ahhhh" **

En ello, la última penetración fue la más increíble al llegar al orgasmo, Luffy se vino dentro de Zoro, causando que se viniera también, llenando la mano del pelinegro como ambos estómagos.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**¡¡¡TERMINA EL LEMON!!! XD  
**-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Luffy se recostó encima de Zoro, ambos agotados por la actividad.

"**Ne Zoro, ¿te gustó, te gustó?" ** Inquirió, una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Fácilmente se le podía ver resplandecer de felicidad.

El peliverle lo vio y le sonrió. Como no podía haberle gustado, si fue la mejor que le había pasado, además de ser su primera vez. Le iba a responder cuando…

"**¿Ya terminaron?" **

La voz hizo congelar a Zoro mientras sorprendía a Luffy. Ambos olvidaron por completo la existencia de Kan, quien se encontraba recostado, dándoles la espalda. Obviamente.

"**¡Ah!" **se volteó Luffy hacia su dirección. **"Me olvidé de ti por completo" **dijo sin más importancia.

"**Si no me dice, ni cuenta me hubiera dado" **dijo sarcásticamente.

Zoro por el contrario se levantó de inmediato, agarró su ropa, se limpió y se vistió en menos de minuto. Su cara completamente roja ante la vergüenza.

Al verlo con ropa, el capitán le reclama.

"**¿Por qué te vestiste?" **refunfuñó. Su respuesta un golpe en la cabeza como un reclamó para que se cerrara el short.

Malhumorado como avergonzado, Zoro se sentó en el suelo a un lado de Luffy, intentando verse lo más serio posible, aunque la pena lo comía por dentro.

Kan se volteó a ellos.

"**Ah, ya están vestidos" ** una leve sonrisa pícara se mostraban en su cara. La cual hacía al peliverde más mortificado, como sonrojado.

"**Veo que ya están felices" **rió.

"**¡CÁLLATE!" "¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!" ** Hablaron al unísono. Zoro simplemente le dio otro golpe.

"**No sé preocupen, estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagan públicamente, más cuando vive con piratas" **

"**¿Piratas?" **hablaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

"**Sí, pertenecía a un grupo llamado las cinco estrellas" **habló sin importancia. **"Unos piratas estúpidos, los vencieron otros piratas de nombre estúpido como ellos…creo que se llamaba «sombrero de paja» o algo así, pueden creerlo, a que idiota se le ocurrió ese nombre" **

"**Ah Luffy" ** Zoro dijo como una gotita de sudor recorría su frente.

De repenté ve a su capitán quien se encontraba abrazándolo como boa y frotando su cara en su pecho.

"**¡OI, DEJAME!" **clamó, sus mejillas coloreadas.

"**El pecho de Z****oro es suavecito****" **una amplia sonrisa en su cara, como seguía sobando sus mejillas en su pecho.

"**¡OI!" ** Kan observaba divertido la escena. **"¡QUÍTATE! ¡DÉJA DE HACER ESO!" **

"**Son verdaderamente una pareja" **

Las palabras hicieron a los dos chicos parar. Voltearon a verse y sonrieron.

"**¡¡SÍ!! ¡AMO A ZORO!" ** Dijo, luego volvió a su anterior tarea.

"**¡OI, TE DIJE QUE BASTA!" **

"**¿Y tú Zoro, no lo amas?" ** la pregunta lo sacó de su «pelea» Kan le sonrió. **"M imagino que sí, ya que acabas de serle infiel a tu Dameyo" **

"**¿A mí qué?" ** Lo miró extrañado.

"**Ay dios, no puedo creerlo…él tampoco sabe" ** se frotó la frente en desesperación. **"Olvídalo" **

"**Por supuesto que Zoro me ama, ¿no es cierto Zoro?" ** Luffy clamó con gran júbilo para sorpresa del verde. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz.

Su nakama le sonrió.

"**Sí, te amo Luffy" ** con ello le planta un suave beso. Ambos se ven y sonríen.

"**Entonces no vas a necesitar esto" **

Kan se acercó a él, tomó su mano izquierda y tomó el anillo dorado.

Al verlo Zoro se quedó perplejo, había olvidado por completo su matrimonio, inclusive sus votos de lealtad.

"**¡O-oi!" ** Intentó recuperar el anillo, aunque no podía moverse gracias al abrazo de Luffy o mejor dicho a que sus brazos estaban enrollados en él. **"¿Qué haces?"**

"**Elimino lo que no está demás" ** con ello avienta el anillo a la cascada.

"**¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!" **gruñó, no obstante fue callado al ver como Kan se arrodillaba enfrente de él.

"**Estás consiente que acabas de serle infiel a la persona con quien te casaste" **

Zoro tragó duro. No le gustaba faltar a sus juramentos, de hecho ahora pensando las cosas mejor, se sentía mal por hacerlo; pero como poder evitarlo, a quien realmente amaba era a Luffy no a Ace y el ver que Luffy le correspondía, en su mente no cabía nada más que el chico.

"**Si no lo amabas, ¿por qué te casaste?" **

El peliverde no contestó, su mirada recayó al suelo.

No había necesidad de responder, Kan lo entendía. No era el único quien había cometido el mismo error, el había hecho por desgracia.

Kan iba a decir algo más; sin embargo Luffy se apresuró y le cortó la palabra.

"**¡Zoro, cásate conmigo!" **

El espadachín estaba perplejo ante la declaración, sus ojos estaban tan grandes como podía, su boca abierta de sorpresa aunque no salía ningún sonido de ella.

'_¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!' _ Su mente clamó en emoción. De pronto su mirada entristeció. **"No puedo" **dijo simplemente. _'¡Demonios! Si me hubieras dicho eso antes, me hubiera casado contigo y no con ¡Ace!'_

"**¡NO!" ** Kan resopló.

Ante ello ambos hombres voltearon extrañados al rubio.

"**No permitiré que hagas más estupideces como yo las hice" ** su mirada seria los aturdió. **"Tú amas a Luffy, debes estar con él y no con alguien que no amas" ** Zoro lo miró perplejo. En ello, Kan las manos del espadachín. **"Si salen con vida de aquí, prométeme que te divorciarás y te casaras con Luffy"**

"**¿Haaa?" **

"**Tú me salvaste la vida y quiero recompensarte por lo menos con esto" ** su voz era sincera. **"Por favor promételo, yo sé lo que te digo…yo ya viví esto" **

El peliverde no sabía el porqué le estaba diciendo eso, ni lo comprendía, no obstante…

"**Lo prometo" ** le sonrió. _'Gracias Kan' _

"**Entonces…creo que Luffy merece una respuesta diferente" **

"**Cierto" **

En ello, a pesar de que el pelinegro estaba ahí y escuchó todo, no dijo nada hasta oír su nombre en boca de su nakama.

"**Luffy" **prestó atención el hombre, aún abrazado a él.

"**¿Ha?" ** Le miró a los ojos.

Zoro le sonrió tiernamente y se inclinó a besarlo. Al separse le sonrió diciendo…

"**Acepto" **

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

**  
**** •x• ****Notas finales**** •x• **

YAY!!!! QUE EMOCIÓN!!!! Ya están juntos *W* joijoijoijoijoijoijoijoi…en fin, por cierto os quiero aclarar, si sienten que todo pasó rápido es porque no pienso pasarme todo el fic haciendo que los dos se den cuenta que se aman, no, así no va ser, el fic tiene contemplado mostrar la vida de ellos juntos como pareja, sus pleitos, los problemas cuando Zoro está embarazado, con sus hijos, en fin, todo, así que no iba a pasar rato hasta que esos dos se dieran cuenta XDDD

A partir de aquí viene momentos de angustia, dolor y acción :3 por un rato XDDD, por cierto ya encontré un nombre para la organización, se llamará Bmisia Klan, quienes son algo así como el Ku Klux Klan…AHHH SON UNOS MALDITOS!!!!!! ODIO A MIS PROPIAS CREACIONES O

Ah por cierto, a veces va ver escenas un poco sangrietas-gorescas, principalmente cuando están envueltos el Bmisia Klan, porque en realidad son unos malditos!!! o así que sorry cuando lean eso^^U hehehehe, trataré de no hacerlo demasiado explícito, por si tienen el estómago débil. Aunque no prometo nada!! XD (pero no se preocupen, no van a estar siempre y va ver más cosas graciosas que estas escenas XDD)

**Diccionario:**

Yay más terminologías!!! Por si acaso no han leído mis términos de los hombres-b en mi perfil les recuero leerlos :3 aún así aquí les pondré algo de ellos, como otras cosas :3

**¿Qué es Katana?**  
R= Es el nombre como se le conoce a las espadas japonesas, Zoro usa Katanas no espadas, las espadas son diferentes al estilo de la katana, aunque también se le puede clasificar en ellas, no obstante, su estilo es muy particular, Por ejemplo Mihawk usa espada no katana y pocos son las que los usan; las katanas por lo general son usadas por ninjas o samuráis (aunque en los ninjas tienen su categoría propia, pero en términos generales se parecen mucho a las ellas :3).

**¿Qué es Dameyo?  
**R= Es el esposo quien es un hombre tal cual o quién es el seme; el "esposo" en un relación hombre/mujer. Pronunciación:Dame-io…con sonido, aquí: tts. imtranslator. net/4lX8 (no más le quitan los espacios)

**¿Qué es Damae?**  
R=Es el esposo quien es un Hombre-B o mejor quien realiza el papel de la mujer o el uke tal cual; en otra forma sería como decirle "esposa" sin implicarle que sea mujer. Pronunciación: Dama-e…con sonido, aquí: tts. imtranslator. net/4lWw (no más le quitan los espacios)

**¿Qué es Bmisia Klan?**  
R= La palabra "B" vienen de los hombres-B, "Misia" significa "odio a" en griego, "Klan" viene del griego "clan", literalmente significa: "Clan de odio a los hombres-b" Pronunciación aquí: tts. imtranslator. net/4lWR (no más le quitan los espacios)

Todo lo que digo está sujeto a ser investigado para mayor referencia, aunque sí sé lo que digo, pueden hacer su investigación propia, con excepción a los términos creados por mí XDD eso si me tiene que creer a mí XP hihihihihi

En fin, sin más que decir…os espero reviews!!!! Comentarios, emails!!! Como gustéis, por cierto si optan por el email, pueden enviarlos a lux_ (no más eso sí!!! No envíen spam, ni esos correos cadena/FWD, no me interesan, no me agradan y no quiero recibirlas, okay? Estoy confiando en ustedes en darles mi email, así que úsenlo sabiamente!!! ^w^)

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**Continuará…okki n-n?  
** -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

• •**LudraDeSiré** • •  
• **Ludra Tao Jenova** •


	8. Virgen

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

**

* * *

xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

•**x•****X•****Notas de Ludra•X****•x•**

Ahh pueden creer que se me olvidó subirlo aquí jejejejeje…en fin, aquí está!!!!

**Notas viejas:**

_Hiyap!!!! ^o^ que onda chicas ya volví!!!! XDDDD jejejejejeje me extrañaron…bueno el silencio responde mi respuesta -_-…pero bueno al fic me imagino que sí!!! X3 jijijijijiji_

_Primero que nada un gran lo siento!!!!!! Perdón no actualicé la semana pasada ToT como debería, lo lamento mucho, en realidad fue mayormente porque tuve mucho trabajo y…me puse a leer de One Piece *w* jijijiji, si los pocos ratos libres me ponía a leer el manga para actualizarme XD…es que la verdad no me gusta escribir un fanfic cuando me hace falta conocer más información, es una actitud que ya tengo -_-…por lo general nunca escribo un fic sin haberlo leído todo o saber hasta lo más reciente, ¿por qué? Me siento incómoda al estar ignorante de eso -_-…y si voy usar algo, crear o inventar, respecto a dicha serie, me gusta tener el conocimiento necesario para poder alterar o si bien utilizar esos elementos a mi fic ^w^ este fic es lo que se conoce como "línea paralela" lo que significa que a pesar de tener su propia historia, va ir a la par con algunos sucesos que realmente pasan en el manga :3 ADORO HACER FICS ASÍ!!!! X3 y por ende…necesito saber ºAº_

_Ya hay varias cositas que se verán alteradas para quedar con el manga y kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Adoro cada vez más a One Piece!!!! Se está poniendo tan interesante!!! w ya me leí todo!!!! Ahora me muero por saber que pasa XDDD YAY!!!!!!!! Os debo decir que mi favorito es Luffy *w* adoro al hombre, es tan lindo!!!! Kyaaaa!!! w cada vez lo adoro más XDDD jajajajajaja es curioso, por lo general siempre adoro más al uke XDDD y tengo muy pocos favos que son seme *w* y Luffy está entre ellos :3 que serán como 10? Cuando tengo un chingo más de ukes XDDD jajajajajaja que vaciado X3_

_En fin, hmmmm mis notas cada vez son más largas??? O es mi imaginación …como sea!!!!! Este chap está dedicado a todas ustedes!!!! Mis beshas y fieles lectoras!!!! *w* realmente les agradezco que lo lean y me den una causa para seguirle XDDD jajajajajajaja OS ADORO!!!! MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS PA' TODAS!!!! W YAY!!! AHORA A LEED!!!_

**

* * *

xXx-•-xXx-****•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N  
xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

La mañana llegó rápidamente. Ahí, dentro de una cueva oscura, insolados con monstruos, acechados por la oscuridad, tres hombres se encontraban en un pintoresca subcueva, disfrutando el olor de una pronta comida. El miedo era secundario, lo primordial era alimentarse o así era como trabajaba el cerebro de tal pelinegro.

"**Kaannnnnn" **lloriquió. **"Cuanto falta….me muero de hambreeeee…."**

"**¡YA CASI!" **bufó furioso el rubio, el chico le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Por desgracia, al no tener a Sanji a quien usualmente fastidiaba por la comida, su sustituto ahora era Kan.

Con los sucesos de hace unas horas, Luffy volvió por completo a ser el mismo capitán simplón de siempre, lo cual significa, que debía cuidar la comida o el chico acabaría con ella. Kan en su afán de mostrarles su gratitud, decidió preparar el almuerzo, un grave error.

"**Kaaaaaannnnnnn" **continuó.

"**¡CON UN DEMONIO, YA CASI!**"

Zoro observó la escena divertido, su Luffy había vuelto y eso lo llenaba de alegría. El verlo enojado como serio era algo demasiado extraño y para ser sinceros, lo prefería alegre, con sí mismo era suficiente.

El peliverde se encontraba retirado de ellos, cerca de las demás provisiones, no tanto para evitar que Luffy asaltara la comida, sino más bien porque parte de su cuerpo dolía demasiado como para moverse y los efectos del agua aún no desvanecían. El chico se encontraba acostado bocabajo.

Su trasero ardía. A pesar de los cuidados del pelinegro con él para no lastimarlo, había algo que no podía evitarse. Fue su primera vez. Sí a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar del espadachín, Zoro era virgen; nunca le había dado importancia a ello, simplemente en su mente no había espacio para pensar sobre el sexo. Su única meta era ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, todo lo demás era secundario, aunque hubo un tiempo en que medito sobre ese hecho –aquellas raras veces cuando usa su cerebro-; llegó a la conclusión de que se mantenía así, porque al contrario de otras personas promiscuas –aka Sanji- para él era demasiado importante con quien se entregaría, ya fuera mujer u hombre, aunque, nunca le dio relevancia al género.

En esos días cuando estaba aún más joven, le dio un tiempo por pensar en su relación con las demás personas. Casi no se relacionaba con nadie, principalmente porque se la pasaba entrenando día y noche, descansando no más cuando no podía moverse y para comer. Así estuvo durante un largo tiempo, hasta que un suceso extraño pasó. Un chico se le declaró.

Zoro no entendía por qué un chico quería estar con él, menos uno mayor por cinco años. A pesar de tener ya quince años, su propio aislamiento no lo hizo totalmente ignorante, sabía a la perfección que los hombres buscan a las mujeres o viceversa, tienen hijos y forman familias, aunque también sabía que algunos se juntaban con hombres, no obstante, esas relaciones no eran bien vistas; realmente no comprendía, si tanto hombres como mujeres podía ser fuertes, entonces porque una si era correcta y la otra no…la sociedad se complicaba demasiado la vida.

El peliverde rechazó al otro hombre de inmediato sin restarle importancia al asunto, lo malo fue cuando resultó no ser el único.

Curiosamente, otros dos chicos decían estar enamorados de él y uno fue totalmente franco, quería solamente sexo. Lo único ganado, fue una gran golpiza por parte del peliverde. Al final, todo el asunto comenzó a ser una molestia, confundiéndolo a tal grado que la única manera de aclarar su mente, era hablar con su profesor.

**

* * *

xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx  
****Flash Back  
xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

"**Sensei" **

La voz de Zoro se escuchaba extrañamente consternada, algo muy inusual en él.

"**¿Si Zoro?" **El hombre volteó a donde se encontraba su aprendiz. Al verlo, pudo percatarse en su mirada, preocupación y desconcierto.

Al ver al hombre en frente de él, no supo como plantearle su situación, la verdad era que no quería hablar con nadie sobre esto, no obstante, necesitaba auxilio, aunque le doliera reconocerlo.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en el dojo, alejados del uno del otro. Curioso, casi siempre cuando hablaban de algo importante, siempre era en el mismo lugar, sentados y en la misma pose.

"**Sensei…yo…" **Intentó hablar, sin embargo la vergüenza no lo dejaba. **"…yo…" **

"**Que no te de pena Zoro, un gran guerrero siempre enfrenta a todo, aunque sean situaciones embarazosas" **rió un poco, intentando darle calma al joven. Sin éxito.

Zoro suspiró pesadamente, si iba a preguntar, lo mejor era hacerlo rápido para poder salirse de ahí, continuar su entrenamiento y olvidar cualquier rastro de este suceso.

"**Sensei, quería preguntarle…" **detiene, nuevamente suspira. **"¿Por qué demonios atraigo a los chicos del Dojo?"**

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al maestro quien lo miró aturdido.

"**Llevo tres que dicen que están enamorados de mí y uno que me dijo que quería mi maldito TRASERO" **resopló indignado y molesto.

El otro hombre rió nervioso.

"**Ah supongo que, a quien llevamos urgentemente al hospital del pueblo debió ser quien te dijo eso" **secó su frente mientras sonreía. **"Debo serte sincero Zoro, realmente no esperaba una pregunta como esa" **

"**¿Quiere decir que no puede responderme?" ** Lo miró confuso. Sus esperanzas decayeron.

"**No, no es eso" **se sobó la sien, intentando ver la manera de explicarle. **"Zoro…"** el chico atendió a su nombre. **"¿Cuántos años tienes?" **

"**Quince" **dijo simplonamente.

"**¿Tienes quince y aún no sabes?" **no pudo evitar darle una mirada extrañada.

"**¿Qué debo de saber?" **inquirió, verdadera ingenuidad.

Suspiró su maestro. Sabía que debió explicarle hace mucho sobre su condición, no obstante, tenía la esperanza que el chico lo descubriría por sí sólo, como los demás, quienes empezaban a fijarse en él.

"**Zoro, recuerdas que tú y Kuina se bañaban juntos y te prohibía terminantemente bañarte con los demás chicos, ¿lo recuerdas?" **

El peliverde asintió.

"**Y recuerdas por qué solamente tú podías bañarte con ella, ¿cierto?" **

"**Porque soy hombre-B, ¿no?" **

"**¿Y sabes lo que significa?" **

Asintió nuevamente. Eso alivió a su maestro, al parecer no sería tan difícil explicar lo demás y podía evitarse tener que decirle lo que era un hombre-B.

"**Aunque sigo sin entender" **Zoro se cruzó de brazos. La sonrisa del maestro desvaneció. **"Qué tiene que ver mi enfermedad con atraer a los hombres" **su mirada mostraba confusión total.

El otro hombre sintió caerse al suelo. Jamás…se había imaginado que cuando le dijo a Zoro que era un hombre-b, el chico creyera que era una enfermedad. Sabía que debió explicarle en ese momento y no dejarlo a la naturaleza.

"**Oi Zoro, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" ** Aún seguía perplejo.

"**¿Ha? Lo intuí…" **dijo simplonamente. **"Como Kuina era una chica, lo más lógico era que tenía una enfermedad que no afectaba a la mujeres, pero sí a los hombres" **adujo. **"Aunque…sigo sin saber que daño me hace" **

El maestro palmeó su cara en desesperación. Realmente no quería explicar sobre «eso».

"**En realidad es algo natural" ** comenzó, el peliverde prestó atención. **"Cuando creces, llegas a una edad donde comienzas a interesarte en ciertas personas, es cuando maduras sexualmente" **

Zoro meditó un poco.

"**Eso ya lo sé…" **el otro hombre sorprendió. **"Los hombres comienzan a fijarse en la mujeres y todo eso" ** resopló indiferente. **"Lo que no entiendo es porque teniendo a más, ¡se fijan en mí!" **

"**Dime Zoro… ¿nunca te has sentido atraído por alguien?" **la voz fue cálida.

Ante lo dicho, el verde aturdió. La respuesta era un simple no, aunque, pensándolo bien era curioso, solamente entrenaba, comía y volvía a entrenar. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo.

"**No te preocupes" **la voz del maestro lo sacó de su de su mente. **"Suele suceder, quizás ahorita no te interese, con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien y te enamorarás" ** le sonrió.

"**¿Una mujer?" **dijo con escepticismo. **"No lo sé…no me interesan en lo más mínimo, aunque si encuentro una espadachina realmente fuerte, me gustaría mucho pelear con ella" **

"**Jejeje…"** rió un poco. **"Dudo mucho que te interese una mujer, ya que eres hombre-B" **

"**¡Oh ya entiendo!" ** Emocionó. **"Todo lo que me sucede es porque soy eso, ¿no?"**

'_Al fin comprendió, me alegro' _pensó aliviado.

"**Mi enfermedad no le hace daño a las mujeres, sin embargo produce que no me atraiga a ellas ni a nadie más, pero afecta a los hombres haciendo que se atraigan a mí" **mencionó, alegre a su descubrimiento. **"Ahora todo tiene sentido" **por fin su mente estaba clara.

El otro hombre estaba boquiabierto, Zoro tenía una gran facilidad para no captar nada y acomodar todo a su manera. Iba a decir algo, no obstante detuvo al ver al peliverde levantarse.

"**Muchas gracias sensei, ahora mi mente está despejada, por fin podré entrenar sin distraerme" ** dio una leve reverencia y salió del dojo feliz.

Mientras tano, el maestro simplemente se daba una palmada en la cara.

**

* * *

xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****  
Fin del Flash Back  
xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

El hablar con su maestro, le ayudó a concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea, volviendo a entrenar arduamente no duró mucho su tranquilidad cuando volvió a preguntarse sobre su condición como el porqué no le interesaba nadie.

Fue una noche cuando los hombres suelen juntarse para platicar cosas de hombres. Fue ahí cuando por fin entendió.

**

* * *

xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx  
****Flash Back  
xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

En el cuarto, nuevamente se volvió a juntar la bolita de chicos para platicar de sus conquistas, como de otros temas de interés masculino.

"**Oi chicos, ¡por fin se me hizo!" **decía uno de ellos.

"**Al fin cayó la vieja esa con la que salías" ** comentó otro mientras más chicos se acercaban a escuchar.

"**¡Sí! Por fin me la cogí, DIOS, es era tan estrecha" **dicho eso todos rieron, otros lo felicitaron.

Zoro se encontraba en el cuarto, no muy lejos de donde estaban los demás, oía a la perfección la plática aunque la verdad prefería no hacerlo. No le interesaba saber a cuantas mujeres se habían cogido, si una era más zorra que la otra o quien tiene las mejores tetas. Solamente quería dormir, para reponerse y seguir su rutina. No logró ignorarlos cuando llegaron a un tema que en particular no le agradaba.

"**Oi y ya te cogiste a Mamba" **otro de los chicos habló.

"**¡Claro!** **Ya saben que la viejas se mueren por los espadachines, además era un vil zorra, ese trasero ya ha pasado por miles de falos" **río a carcajadas el cobrizo. Los demás lo imitaron. **"No más que se callan el pico, no quiero que se entere Miim" **

Sí, el tema más odiado del espadachín era la infidelidad como la promiscuidad de esos idiotas, no entendía cual era la diversión de estar durmiendo con miles de personas, si esas también dormían con otros más; al hacer eso no había entrega, respeto, lealtad, amor, era un hecho sin precedente y sin valor alguno.

Por lo mismo no pudo evitar hablar.

"**¿Y cuál es el chiste de tener novia, si le eres infiel?" **

Todos sorprendieron ante la nueva voz, de inmediato voltearon a verlo, con caras sorprendidas. Zoro por su parte se encontraba acostado en su futón, dándoles la espalda.

"**¡Roronoa!" **clamaron todos al unísono.

Un silencio se formó, luego varias carcajadas inundaron el ambiente. Ante el hecho, el peliverde se volteó a ellos perplejo.

"**Zoro, Zoro, Zoro" **dijo el pelicobrizo. **"No entiendes, porque no lo has hecho, si supieras lo maravillo que es tener sexo, seguro comprenderías" **dijo con un tono seductor y comenzó acercarse a donde a él. **"Sabes, nunca te he visto con nadie" **se sentó enfrente de él.

El peliverde por su parte, se incorporó para estar al mismo nivel, no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

"**Sabes, a veces hay que tener la experiencia, si no como sabrás si es bueno el sexo" **Le sonrió seductoramente. **"De seguro te mueres por probarlo, eh Zoro, si quisieras…yo podría enseñarte, tengo mucha experiencia, verás que te haré gemir co…" **no terminó cuando un puñetazo fue impuesto en su cara, tan fuerte que salió volando hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

Todos estaban atónitos. De inmediato todas las miradas recayeron en Zoro.

"**No gracias" **su semblante era maligno e intimidante.

En ello se levantó de su futón y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, ahí en el umbral, se volteó a donde estaba el cuerpo de cobrizo quien había perdido la conciencia como su sangre se derramaba por su cara.

"**Y si pensara hacerlo…" **continuó. **"No lo haría con un idiota como tú" **adujo. Luego salió del cuarto.

Todos los demás estaban tiesos del miedo…

**

* * *

xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

Afuera todo estaba tranquilo, la brisa de la noche era fresca y se sentía muy bien en la piel tigreña del peliverde. La calma del lugar comenzó a relajarlo. Aunque los eventos de ese cuarto no dejaban su mente en paz.

Si bien, el imbécil tenía razón, no tenía experiencia, jamás lo había hecho, no obstante, no le apetecía ser uno más entre la lista de «cogijos» de algún idiota, ni que lo clasificaran como ramera o zorra, ni mucho menos que su nombre esté entre las «conquistas» de alguien más. No para él era más importante.

En ello se dio cuenta de la verdad. En realidad el que no le interesara nadie no era por su enfermedad, sino porque él pensaba seriamente sobre el asunto. Para sus compañeros, era un simple juego, un pasatiempo, para él era más allá de pura diversión. Buscaba compromiso, unión, entrega, pasión, respeto, lealtad y sobretodo…amor. El sexo sólo era algo llano, simple, cuando en realidad buscaba un todo.

_**-**__**…con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien y te enamorarás…-**_

Las palabras de su sensei llegaron a su mente.

Ahora entendía. Cierto, algún día encontraría a esa persona, la única persona a quien le entregaría su virginidad, quien tendría su cuerpo, su alma, su mente y principalmente su amor.

Para que apresurarse, algún día llegaría, aunque en realidad no podía imaginarse a esa persona quien llegaría a conquistarlo. Debería ser una persona única, fuerte, grandiosa, alguien sin igual, en otras palabras, un ser totalmente diferente.

Sonrió para sí. Jamás llegó a pensar que tuviera ciertos parámetros para escoger a la persona de su corazón. Aunque lo más curioso no era eso, sino la idea en su mente. Su imagen mental formaba la figura de un hombre y no el de una mujer. Si bien, no le importaba el género, porque parecía inclinarse más por ellos.

Suspiró.

"**¡Bah! Lo que será, será" ** se dijo.

Ya se había complicado su existencia lo suficiente y no había razón alguna para preocuparse por el futuro. Ya llegará.

Por fin su alma como su mente estaban en tranquilas. Había perdido mucho tiempo y debía recompensarlo, si no, como llegaría a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. La meta estaba fijada. Con ello, se dirige a su lugar de entrenamiento, después de todo, ya no tenía sueño.

**

* * *

xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx  
****Fin del Flash Back  
xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

"**Kaaaaaaaaaannn" **

Los lloriqueos del pelinegro lo distrajeron de sus recuerdos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad jamás hubiera podido imaginarse a alguien como Luffy, aún si lo hubiera intentado, era simplemente imposible. Quien lo hubiera creído, Roronoa Zoro se había enamorado de un idiota, simpleton; con un corazón de oro, una alma sincera y pura, de un idealista soñador y romántico; de gran fuerza espiritual como física, de un carisma sin precedentes y una valentía indomable como su apetito. Si bien, por el exterior no lo aparenta, ere lo mejor, nunca se debe de juzgar por las apariencias; en el caso de Luffy, era una verdad inequívoca.

Trató de levantarse un poco, el dolor en su parte baja lo detuvo. Aún molestaba, lo mejor era descansar. Nadie le había dicho que hacer el amor resultaría doloroso, aún así, fue la experiencia más placentera de toda su vida y aunque después de hacerlo lastimaba, no dudaría ni un segundo en volverlo hacer.

Un sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas ante su pequeña declaración. Sin embargo, la segunda vez sería a SOLAS. Su cara ardió más al recordar que Kan estuvo ahí y si no vio nada, si escuchó todo. Nuevamente la vergüenza lo embargaba…

**

* * *

xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

"**Toma" **

Una gran rebana de carne fue entregada al pelinegro, quien la recibió gustosamente.

"**¡WOW GRACIAS KAN!" ** Empezó de inmediato a devorarla.

El rubio no más lo observó incrédulo.

"**much…delimchito…hmmm" **

"**No hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación" ** le reclamó.

"**Lom…sienmmtioch" **dijo aún atascado de comida.

"**Ay dios…olvídalo no importa" **una pequeña venita pulsaba en su frente. **"Toma esto es para Zoro, se lo puedes llevar" **

El chico asintió mientas tragaba su comida. Al voltear a donde se encontraba el susodicho, guardo silencio.

"**¿Qué pasa?" **

"**¿Por qué Zoro está descansando boca abajo, el nunca duerme así" **lo miró confuso.

"**Oh" **dijo mientras se reía disimuladamente. **"Es porque su trasero duele y me imagino que ya sabrás por qué" **

"**¡P-p-pero tuve cuidado!" **clamó. **"¡Lo preparé antes de penetrarlo!" **

"**Oi, oi, sé perfectamente los procedimientos por mí propia experiencia, no necesito saber las tuyas, ¿de acuerdo?" **comenzaba odiar la honestidad extrema del pelinegro. **"Además no solamente es por eso, aunque estuviera listo y todo, siempre duele mucho la primera vez" **

"**¿La primera vez?" **repitió atónito.

"**¿Qué no te diste cuenta?" **la simple cara era su respuesta. **"Oi, oi, eso se nota mucho más cuando tienes sexo, se siente más estrecho, como…" **detuvo. **"Dime Luffy, ¿es la primera vez que lo haces?" **

Asintió fuertemente.

"**¿E-en serio?" **no lo creía. **"Pero yo te vi y no parecías novato" **clamó sin comprender.

"**Ah, Nami me ayudó" **sonrió ampliamente.

"**¿Nami?" **

"**Sí, ella me dio tips de cómo debía hacerlo, además de que me puso a ver revistas pornográficas y videos, para darme idea, lo demás salió por mí" **sonrió.

El rubio estaba estupefacto. Era la primera vez que sabía de una mujer preparando a un hombre para hacerlo con otro. Verdaderamente eran una pareja muy inaudita.

"**Oh…de acuerdo" ** fue lo único que pudo decir. **"Sí salimos de esta isla, me podrías presentar a esa tal Nami, me gustaría conocerla" **

"**¡Seguro!" **rió como usual.

"**¡MALDITA SEA!" **

La maldición se escuchó tan clara como si estuviera ahí cerca.

Ambos voltearon a donde se encontraban un Zoro intentando sentarse, sin poder conseguirlo, Luffy de inmediato se dirigió a él, llevándole su comida.

"**Zoro no te levantes" ** le ordenó. **"Te vas lastimar más" **

"**Estoy harto de estar acostado" **

Dicho eso el pelinegro se sentó a su lado, cruzo sus piernas y al dejar el plato en el suelo, levantó a Zoro sentándolo en medio de sus piernas.

"**¡OI LUFFY!" ** Su cara se iluminó de color rojo. **"¿Q-QUÉ HACES?" **

"**Te acomodo, así podrás sentarte sin lastimarte" **

Luffy se acomodó al peliverde entre sus piernas de tal manera que su trasero no tocara el suelo y al recargarlo hacia él, podía estar cómodo para comer.

"**Listo, ¿estás cómodo?" **

"**S-sí"** dijo aún sin captar la acción por completo.

Un plato lleno de carne se postró enfrente de él.

"**¡Bien!" ** Le sonrió. **"Ahora come" **

Lo hizo aún aturdido, de pronto sintió los brazos del pelinegro rodeando su cintura como su cabeza se recargaba en su hombro.

"**Ne Zoro" ** se acurrucó en la cuenca del cuello. **"¿Fui tu primero?" **su voz era suave.

Nuevamente su cara ardió. Luffy tenía una facilidad para hacerlo sonrojar. Tragó un poco antes de contestar.

"**Sí" **dijo casi en un murmullo, uno que escuchó a la perfección su capitán.

"**¡¡¡YAY!!!"** Emocionó tanto que casi tira a Zoro, mismo quien le propina un golpe en la cabeza.

"**¡IDIOTA, CASI ME TIRAS!" **bufó.

"**Lo lamento jijijijiji" **rió aún con gozo. **"Sabes Zoro, tú también eres mi primero" **

Ante la confesión, Zoro sorprendió. Quizás no tendrá la experiencia como para comparar, aún así, Luffy parecía experimentado.

"**Nami me ayudó" **adujo, aclarando las dudas a su espadachín. **"Me dijo como debí…" ** no terminó cuando el peliverde le a un suave beso en sus labios.

"**No necesito saber" **acarició la mejilla del chico. **"Con ayuda o sin ella…el haberlo hecho contigo es lo maravilloso" **

Con ello sellan su amor de nuevo con un beso.

A lo lejos, disfrutando de su propia comida, Kan observaba la escena cariñosa, sentía un poco de envidia, a él le hubiera gustado estar así con la persona que amaba; sin embargo la suerte no está con todos.

'_En realidad son una pareja muy rara' _sonrió y continuó comiendo. _'Una de las pocas, que están destinadas a estar juntas…aunque…' _meditó un momento. _'Dicen que cuando hay mucha felicidad, grandes desgracias les esperan por delante' _

Su mirada recayó en ellos. El beso ya se había roto y Zoro estaba comiendo, como el chico le robaba comida haciendo a este enfadar.

'_Una muy extraña pareja' _rió, al ver como Luffy le arrebata un pedazo de carne y Zoro intentaba quitárselo, alegando que esa era su comida.

Suspiró, tomó más carne para llevársela al pelinegro, si seguían así, el peliverde no comería nada. Al llegar donde estaban, le entregó el plato al chico quien de inmediato se puso feliz y nuevamente volvía devorar la comida.

Realmente una curiosa pareja…y por lo mismo, una muy linda.

**

* * *

xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

**  
****•x•X•****Notas finales****•X•x**

YAY!!!!!!! A que no se esperaban que Zoro supiera que era hombre-b!!!! JOIJOIJOIJOIJOIJOI me da mucho gracia que el mono crea que es una enfermedad XDD pero que querían, su sensei no le explicó nada. Aunque sus compañeros bien que sabían XDDD jajajajaja…OMG!!! Zoro es acosado XDD que besho!!!!

Jajajajajajaja me encantó poner la charla «masculina» XDD pero neta, así se ponen los hombres a hablar cuando no hay mujeres, sus reuniones de machos XDDD jajajajaja.

En fin, habrá más flash back en otros capítulos de Zoro, algunos cuando era totalmente pequeño y quizás de Luffy también :3 jejejejejeje…me encanta sacar sus recuerdos. Por cierto!!!! Oigan les gustaría que Ace tuviera pare? XDD es que la neta me cae bien el hombre, no más que no puedo imaginármelo con nadie, mucho menos de uke, por ahí veía mucho el SmokexAce…pero meh, la verdad no me agrada XDD…es que pa' mi no más no es uke XDDD jajajajajajaja…hasta con Zoro tiene más lógica X3, en fin, siguieran y si no agrada, les molestaría que le hicera un OC? :3 Siento feo dejarlo solito, por eso quiero darle una pare *w* aunque creo que me inclino más por el OC....XDD ayúdenme a decidir plis ;3

OHHH QUIEREN SABER UN GRAN SPOILASO!!!!! XDD he decidido crearle a Luffy un Omasan, joijoijoijoijoijoi y aunque saldrá hasta un largo rato, estoy emocionada con él, su nombre será Ank :3 y si les sirve de algo, está bien loco!!!! XDDDD tiene un grave problema de bipolaridad extrema, llevándolo a ser demasiado agresivo y termina volviéndose bien psicópata XDDD…en fin, ya no les digo más porque ya es mucho, a por cierto, le puse que Luffy se parece mucho a él ;3 jijijiji

En fin, sin más que decir…os espero reviews!!!! Comentarios, emails!!! Como gustéis, por cierto si optan por el email, pueden enviarlos a lux_jev(a)ymail. com (no más eso sí!!! No envíen spam, ni esos correos cadena/FWD, no me interesan, no me agradan y no quiero recibirlas, okay? Estoy confiando en ustedes en darles mi email, así que úsenlo sabiamente!!! ^w^)

**

* * *

xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx**

**Continuará…okki n-n?  
****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx****-•-****xXx

* * *

**

•X•**LudraDeSiré** •X•  
X•x**Ludra Tao Jenova**x•X


	9. Bmisia Klan

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

•**x• ****Notas de Ludra**** •x• **

**¡IMPORTANTE LEAN ESTO!**

Hiya!!!! XDDDD QUE CREEN!!!! He decidido cambiar mi itinerario nuevamente…eso de cambiar cada mes de fic, no funcionaba, porque me toma un tiempo para volver a tomar como el gusto y la historia, así que era más difícil así, por ende opté otra opción :3

ACTUALIZARÉ ESTE FIC HASTA TERMINAR EL AÑO!!!! °w°

No les parece genial??? Jejejejeje, en realidad trataré de escribir lo más que puedo, porque debo decirles que regresé a la escuela, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y proyectos °A° por lo mismo, estoy más atareada de lo normal…en fin, pa' que se los hago cardiaco…

Oka, veo que algunas de ustedes se me están confundiendo con lo de los hombres-B…bueno chicas, déjenme aclararles algunas cosas:

**1.-**Realmente leen mis notas? °A° porque si es así ya sabrán que les he dicho que las cosas que no comprenden, son términos creados por MÍ…no los saqué de otro lugar ni nada, por lo mismo es más recomendable que lean mis notas (por lo menos éstas, las de abajo igual se las pueden saltar), porque vienen aclaraciones o algunas cosas importantes -_-, ya sé que no son interesantes, pero traten de que si bien leen primero el chap, después lean las notas (aunque es más recomendable al revés °A°)

**2.-** Hombres-B y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos, es una creación mía (la creé cuando tenía 10 años y hace unos años la volví a retomar para pulirla) y está en proceso de registro :3 así que no se me confundan chicas!!! Esto nunca salió en el Manga ni el Anime de One Piece y mucho menos saldrá XDD jajajajajaja (me daría un ataque de felicidad si sucediera, pero soy realista XD).

**3.-**Los términos como Oksan, Omama, Damae y Dameyo, son palabras creadas por MÍ. No tienen relación con el japonés, así que no los relacionen que se me confunden!!! Debo admitir que si fui influenciada por el japonés, aunque en sí, siempre se me olvidaba como se decía padre o madre en japonés °A° y hasta la fecha sigo…Por lo mismo siempre les pido que lean los términos pa' evitar esto principalmente…por el momento tengo una página donde pueden leerlos más fácilmente (pronto mudaré a otro lado y les haré saber :3)

**ludras-temple. weebly. com / dictionary--terms. ht ml** (solamente quitan los espacios)

**4.-**Sobre las parejas, bueno por fin tengo mi lista de todas las parejas que van a salir (por el momento) y aquí se las pongo, pa' desilusionarlas o animarlas XDD (ya depende de ustedes).

**Principal:** LuffyxZoro.

**Secundarios:** AcexOC(Shoei), SanjixNami y ShanksxOC(Ank).

**Terciarios:** UsoppxKaya, FrankyxRobin, ChopperxOC(Dark-un zoan devil fruit) y otras que quizás se nombren después.

Por lo mismo, por aquellas que esperaban ver un AcexSanji…SORRY!!!! No habrá…lamento informarles que no me gusta Sanji como uke y adoro la pareja SanjixNami °w°

Les recuerdo chicas, que para nombrar quien es Seme y quien Uke, el nombre del Seme va primero y el del Uke después…me crispa los nervios que algunas yaoistas los escriben al revés solamente porque así se escucha bonito -_-UUUUUUU demonios¬¬****…en fin…solamente era un dato cultural pa' ustedes yaoistas de corazón e igualmente así ya sabrán en las parejas que escribí quien es seme y quien uke :3

Bueno creo que es todo lo más relevante que debía aclararles…si salen más dudas las iré aclarando poco a poco…en fin

Una última nota, pa' Nanami69, le agradezco por el nombre del OC que se quedará con Ace :3 me agradó el nombre y se lo cambié XDD y también quiero dar un agradecimiento a Kei, una gran chica quien se ofreció para traducirme el fanfic a INGLÉS!!!! Yay!!! °W° me ahorró mucho trabajo, así puedo dedicarme solamente a escribir el de español y ya!!! *w* soy tan feliz!!! En fin…bueno dejemos la NOTA larga y prosigamos con lo que importa XDDD EL FIC!!!

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Los días se fueron rápidamente. Como era de suponerse, la comida no duró ni dos días, a pesar de cuidar que él capitán no se la terminara, en las pequeñas distracciones, el chico se las acabó sin ningún problema. Por lo mismo cuando se terminó, tuvieron que buscar alimento.

A pesar de las protestas del pelinegro, Zoro ayudó a conseguirla. Irónicamente los monstruos del lugar, resultaron ser deliciosas a fuego lento. En ese momento, Kan se dio cuenta de la fuerza de esos dos. Luffy era de esas personas que no aparentan ser poderosos y menos con su actitud infantil como su cara de idiota. Inclusive, se llegó a preguntar el porqué el espadachín se había enamorado de alguien así, unos días de convivencia fueron suficientes para darse cuenta. Luffy era una persona única en todos los sentidos, de gran valor como de corazón.

Cada vez que iban a cazar, el pelinegro tomaba de la mano a Zoro, sin soltarlo para nada, no más cuando era realmente necesario. También le gustaba robarle besos al peliverde cuando este se encontraba distraído, recibiendo como respuesta puñetazos en su cara por parte de su nakama. Zoro al contrario de Luffy, era más reservado en mostrar sus sentimientos; el pelinegro era el primer novio y la única persona que lo había conquistado, por lo mismo, desplayes de afecto del chico hacía él enfrente de otras personas le apenaba demasiado, provocando lo más lógico de su parte, reacciones agresivas. Aún le falta tiempo para acostumbrarse a ser abrazado, besado y demás que su capitán quisiera darle. Aunque para su desgracia, Luffy era de aquellas personas que no les importaba demostrar sus sentimientos en público.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde su llegada a la isla y como había predicho el rubio, los efectos del agua eran cada vez menores. El tiempo de Zoro se redujo a dos horas al contrario de Kan quien duraba cinco, a pesar de que ambos casi tenían el mismo tiempo de haber obtenido el agua en sus cuerpos, había una gran discrepancia entre la duración. Kan le dijo que se debía a cuan tan mortal era la herida; al saber del ataque de la planta al espadachín, el rubio fácilmente pudo darse idea. El peliverde estaba envenenado. Aunque para la sorpresa del rubio, el chico sobrevivió demasiado; según sus pocos conocimientos, ese monstruo tenía uno de los venenos más mortales, al tal grado como para morir en segundos. Aún así Zoro seguía vivo.

Después de una gran discusión entre los recientes novios, en los que intervenía el dejar a cierto espadachín en la subcueva; Luffy ganó, con ayuda de Kan. El estado de Zoro les causaría problemas para conseguir comida y si no podía conseguir la comida en menos de dos horas, el peliverde sufriría las consecuencias, algo que al pelinegro no le parecía en absoluto. Aunque a Zoro no le agradaba verse débil ni inútil ante nada, se resignó, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo ambos tenían demasiada razón como para contradecirlos. Así la discusión terminó.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Al dejar a un peliverde malhumorado en la subcueva, Kan y Luffy recorrieron la cueva en busca de más comida, curiosamente, los monstruos desaparecieron. Sin poder encontrar nada, los chicos estaban a punto de regresar cuando encontraron un nuevo camino.

"**¿Huh?"** Kan sorprendió al ver el nuevo sendero.

No duró mucho su asombro cuando el pelinegro sin dudarlo fue a explorarlo.

"**¡Oi! Luffy…¡Espera!" **

El otro hombre no hizo caso y con una gran sonrisa siguió su rumbo.

Al llegar al final, los dos se toparon con un risco. El mar golpeaba contra la roca mientras la brisa soplaba finamente, una maravillosa vista, si no fuera por un escenario no tan pintoresco. En el borde, se encontraban unos pilares de roca con grilletes en cada lado, los cuales tenían pedazos de brazos, ya esqueléticos por el tiempo, sangre seca embarrada tanto en el suelo como en el metal y la misma roca. Tal sitio era.

La sonrisa de Luffy decayó inmediatamente ante tal escenario. Observó en silencio el lugar sin creer lo que veía.

"**Creo…que esto es a lo que llaman…" **Kan se acercó a los pilares. **"«El altar»" **

"**¿Altar?" **Luffy repitió. **"¿Conoces éste lugar?" **

"**No" ** dijo sin mirarlo. **"Cuando me capturaron…" **se volteó al pelinegro quien lo veía seriamente. **"Escuché a alguien decir sobre un altar, con tres pilares, en donde se encadenaba al maldito hombre-b con su monstruoso fruto" **

El silencio inundó el ambiente.

"**¿Hombre-b?" **Luffy inquirió, no con su usual idiotismo.

Kan suspiró pesadamente.

"**No me sorprende que no sepas" **Se sobó la sien. **"En fin, un hombre-b es una nueva raza…no, más bien un nuevo sexo" **Luffy le miró un poco confuso. **"¿Sabes qué las mujeres pueden dar a luz, no?" ** Luffy asintió. **"Y los hombres no, ¿verdad?" ** De nuevo aseguró. **"Bueno, el hombre-b es… es un hombre que puede dar a luz como la mujer, nace con esa habilidad y Zoro es uno, como yo" **

Nuevamente un gran silencio se dio, Luffy estaba atónito ante la revelación.

"**Qui…"** trató de hablar. **"Quieres decir que…Zoro…Zoro…puede…" **

"**¿Embarazarse? Sí" **dijo simplonamente.

"**¡Y tú también!" ** Le señaló con el dedo aún sorprendido.

"**Sí, porque soy hombre-b, por lo mismo fui capturado" **

"**¿Nah?"…ah cierto, ya me habías dicho eso" **Su cara parecía estar intentando armar los nudos sueltos. **"No entiendo, por qué capturaron por ser hombre-b" **confusión total.

Kan aturdió.

"**¿No te da asco, no sientes qué es algo horrible, monstruoso?" **

El capitán parpadeó, luego sonrió.

"**Nop, se me hace genial y me encanta que Zoro lo sea, eso quiere decir que podremos tener hijos" ** su cara se iluminó de emoción.

El rubio al ver el júbilo del chico, no podo evitar sonreír, por primera vez conocía a un hombre que al saber que era hombre-b, reaccionara de una manera positiva, de cierta forma sentía envidia de Zoro, el pelinegro era un novio de ensueño. Aún así, sentía alegría por el peliverde, por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con el rechazo por parte de la persona que quieres.

El bailar de emoción Luffy detuvo en seco, repentinamente su semblante se tornó oscuro y serio.

"**Cuando dijiste que en este altar…" **su voz fue seca. **"Eran hombres-b emb…"**

"**Embarazados" **le cortó la palabra. **"Así es" **

Luffy enfureció como al mismo tiempo sorprendió.

"**¡¿QUÉ?!" **Bramó, su mirada recayó en los restos de la pintoresca escena.

El ambiente se tornó pesado.

"**¡Cómo pudieron!… ¿Quiénes eran? ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hicieron?!" ** Luffy estaba furioso.

Kan sorprendió al verlo así, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan enojado al saber de estas atrocidades.

"**Se hacen llamar ****Bmisia Klan" **su voz se tornó amarga. **"Su misión en la vida es exterminar a todos los hombres-b del mundo, porque para ellos somos una monstruosidad, un error de la naturaleza que nunca debió existir ni merece vivir" **

El pelinegro sintió como su garganta se cerraba ante lo mencionado.

"**Ellos…fueron los que te lastimaron, ¿no?" **

"**Más bien querían matarme…" ** su vista recayó al suelo. **"Si no fuera por Zoro, ya estaría muerto" **

"**¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?" **

Curiosamente el rubio comprendía el completo requerimiento del otro chico. Luffy quería saber cómo fue qué lo capturaron y a la vez, el saber de ese clan.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

**"…_Cuando __unos piratas derrotaron a la tripulación en donde yo estaba, decidí dejar de ser pirata y regresar con mi hermano a mi pueblo natal. El problema era que una endemoniada mujer nos había robado todos los tesoros que habíamos conseguido. Tuve que quedarme en el pueblo a trabajar para conseguir dinero para irme. En mi tiempo en el pueblo, llegó un clan llamado Bmisia Klan. Yo no sabía nada de ellos hasta su llegada. _**

**_Comenzaron hacer daños al pueblo y decían que no lastimarían a nadie, si entregaban a todos los hombres-b de ahí. Al principio nadie dijo nada, pero tan pronto empezaron hacer más destrozos y lastimar a gente inocente, el miedo los embargó, de inmediato los entregaron; lastimando a sus propios residentes sí estos intentaban protegerlos. Varias parejas fueron separadas, hijos, sobrinos, inclusive embarazados. Todos fueron dados, a excepción mía; nadie sabía que yo era un hombre-b. _**

**_Nadie intentaría salvarlos, eran sacrificios para salvar a la demás gente inocente, ¡y qué con ellos! También son víctimas, aún así, no les importaba. Al ver que ninguno movería ni un dedo, decidí ser yo quien rescatara a esa pobre gente. _**

**_Al principio conseguí liberarlos, varios de ellos eran débiles; sin embargo, no contaba con su arma secreta. Yen Zoku, el más cruel de los asesinos, con una recompensa de más de 100 millones de Beris. Al verlo me quedé petrificado, uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo era parte de ese clan y estaba ahí enfrente de mí. Desde ese momento sabía que moriría. Sin saber cómo, todo a mí alrededor se tornó negro, varios gritos se escucharon y luego perdí conciencia._**

**_Cuando desperté me encontré dentro de un barco, a mí alrededor, estaban todas las personas que había intentado salvar, gran héroe fui, al final resulté capturado como ellos. Todos se encontraban lastimados, tanto los niños como los embarazados, uno se sentó a mi lado; me agradeció por haber intentado salvarlos y lamentaba que ahora estaba en su misma situación, cuando intenté hablar uno de ellos comenzó a gritar despavorido. Maldecía ser hombre-b, de mi debilidad, porque si no fuera así los hubiera salvado y no estarían ahora aquí, se echó a llorar, varias veces decía que una muerte horrible nos esperaba en __Saint_ _Island. Al escuchar el nombre no pude evitar preguntar por todo. Varios me explicaron a detalle._**

**_Quienes nos habían capturado era un grupo de anti-b's extremistas, quienes creían que la raza humana debía perdurar como fue creada en un principio, con los sexos normales hombre y mujer, en donde el hombre-b no tenía razón de existir y por lo mismo debía ser eliminado. Eso sería el Bmisia Klan, su nombre significa «Clan que odia a los hombres-b». Pronto se convirtieron en crueles asesinos, cazándonos por todo el mundo. Quien cayera en sus manos hubiera deseado estar muerto, sería aún mejor que la espantosa muerte en sus garras. Si eras hombre-b odiarías serlo, porque para ellos un monstruo es un monstruo, no importa quién seas ni siquiera tu edad. _**

**_Cuando me dijeron eso, no podía creerlo, como podía alguien ser tan cruel. Sin embargo, al verlos podía darme cuenta en sus caras la realidad, era posible y en ese instante lo estaba viviendo. Saint_ _Island era uno de los muchos lugares de tormentos del Bmisia Klan. _**

**_Nuevamente se me acercó el joven, con lágrimas en sus ojos me decía que tenía mucha ilusión de ver a su hijo nacer, al fin tendría la familia que nunca tuvo, él y su dameyo serían padres, su hijo crecería, viviría, no pudo terminar cuando soltó el llanto por completo, no sabía que decirle, al voltear a ver a todos, en sus caras se veía el miedo, el dolor, la impotencia, algunos lloraban mientras otros solamente veían el suelo perdidos en sus pensamientos. Intenté consolarlo, no podía hacer más. Comencé a pensar en mí mismo, moriría así de una manera horrenda, sin poder regresar a mi hogar, sin poder despedirme de mi hermano…el tiempo de llegada se tornó en las horas más largas de mi vida. _**

**_Al llegar, nos separaron, traté de lucha nuevamente; sin embargo, Yen Zoku se encontraba ahí, me golpeó tan fuerte que casi perdía de nuevo la conciencia, tomó al joven que estuvo a mi lado y río diciendo que él sería para el «altar», otros agarraron a los demás embarazados, otro grupo agarró a los niños y los restantes fuimos llevados a una cueva. Ahí nos esposaron a los grilletes en las paredes, varios fueron acuchillados por los integrantes, yo recibí una apuñalada, en el estómago, luego riendo se fueron diciendo que disfrutáramos del festín. No comprendí hasta oír el grito de uno, un monstruo bajó del techo, parecía ser como una tarántula con alguna mezcla extraña, era enorme, se acercó a quien estaba gritando y sin esperar más, comenzó a devorarlo vivo. La espeluznante escena no terminó cuando de pronto más criaturas llegaron para alimentarse de nosotros…no sé porque, si fue suerte o no, fui el único a quien no tocaron; éramos suficiente como para llenar a las criaturas, quizás eso fue, aún así, la imagen quedó pasmada en mi mente como los gritos de aquellos hombres-b. Con el tiempo, la pérdida de sangre me llevó a desmayarme, por suerte mía, se sería devorado al último, no sentiría en dolor. Nuevamente la negrura nubló mi vista._**

**_Una voz fue quien me llevó a despertar…una voz que no conocía ni se me hacía familiar…"_**

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"…**Fue ahí cuando Zoro me encontró" **

El relato de Kan terminó en un gran y profundo silencio. La mirada de Luffy era un gran mar de caos, muchos sentimientos encontrados queriendo salir en ese mismo momento.

"**Esos…" **la voz se escuchó rasposa. **"Esos…malditos…esos ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡MALDITOS PERROS!" ** La furia del pelinegro incrementaba a cada instante, ni siquiera las groserías podía decir el tremendo odio que sentía en esos momentos. **"¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN!" **Continuaba preguntándose, tal ser podía existir, tan malvado, lo peor era la respuesta…Sí.

"**Lu…"**

"**¡¡¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVEN A MATAR A GENTE INOCENTE!!!" ** Bramó a todo pulmón, intentado sacar su furia.

"**Luffy…" **

Por un instante Kan se había arrepentido de contar aquella historia. El ver semejante furia en aquel risueño chico, no le agradaba. Si bien agradecía ver a alguien quien le importara, no deseaba amargar ese corazón tan noble.

"**Luffy tranqu…" **no terminó la frase cuando el otro hombre se acercó a los pilares.

"**Gomu Gomu no…" ** comenzó hablar, sus dientes apretados fuertemente. **"¡¡…GATLING GUN!!" **

El ataque de Luffy fue tan inmenso, poderoso, en segundos destruyó los tres sangrientos pilares ante la sorpresa del rubio. El hecho mismo se convirtió en sublime, el ver caer semejantes rocas en donde se llevaba una de las más crueles torturas sobre ellos. Kan sintió un alivio al ver las rocas caer al mar, para él, significo la liberación de aquellas pobres almas que perecieron, como los pequeños entes quienes nunca lograron ver el mundo.

"…**Luffy…" ** su voz fue entrecortada. Un pequeño sollozo ahogado se escuchó, sin poder evitarlo. Se acercó al pelinegro y lo abrazó. **"Gracias" ** dijo en un susurro.

"**¿Nah?" **Ante aquella repentina acción, Luffy aturdió olvidando por un instante su gran enfado. **"¿Gracias?" **repitió perplejo. **"¿Por qué?" **

"**Por ser un gran hombre" ** su voz apenas era audible. Una diminuta lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, al limpiarla se incorporó. **"Perdón no pude evitarlo" ** un leve rubor se mostró en su rostro. **"Sabes, no puedo evitar sentir una gran envida por Zoro" **sonrió.

Luffy estaba en confusión total.

"**Será mejor irnos" **

El cambió de tema extraño al capitán quien aún no comprendía que había pasado.

"**No es bueno dejar a Zoro solo por tanto tiempo, ¿no crees?" **le sonrió nuevamente.

"**¿Nah?" **no comprendía. Sin embargo la mención de Zoro le bastó para preocuparse por él. **"¡Cierto! Regresemos con Zoro" **

Sin perder tiempo Luffy caminó hacia la entrada por donde habían llegado. Atrás de él Kan lo seguía. Antes de irse, el rubio volteó a ver las ruinas del que una vez fue el «Altar»

Recuerdos regresaban a su mente al recordar las escenas que presencio en este lugar, las memorias de cómo eran asesinados aquellos hombres quienes simplemente habían cometido el pecado de dar vida; no quería imaginarlas, era demasiado para él, por lo mismo, decidió omitir esa parte en su relato, era demasiado atroz como para mencionarlo y si Luffy se había comportado así con la muerte de ellos al ser devorados…como hubiera reaccionado al contarle con exactitud lo que se llevaba a cabo en aquellos pilares. No, jamás lo mencionaría, sería un secreto enterrado en las profundidades del mar como en su mente. Si salía con vida, muchas pesadillas llegarían a él.

"**¡¿Kan?!" **La voz de Luffy lo sacó de sus pensamientos. **"¡Qué esperas, vámonos!" **

"**Sí…ya voy" **

Volteó a ver por último el lugar, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, al fin se acabó el «el altar», suspiró pesadamente y al oír nuevamente la voz del pelinegro, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Ambos, se perdieron en la oscuridad de la cueva…

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

En la orilla de la isla, un barco desembarca, varios jóvenes son tirados al suelo fuertemente, entre ellos uno se encontraba en «estado»

"**¡MÚEVANSE ENGENDROS!" ** La voz era recia, prominente.

Al voltear a ver a quien le pertenecía, el hombre los miró de reojo con desprecio. Su cuerpo era enorme, muscular, de piel morena, cabellera castaña larga, despeinada y en su sonrisa, uno enormes caninos se mostraban sin pudor, sus ojos eran de un color carmesí dando una mirada demoniaca. Su vestimenta solamente era un pantalón de piel, varios cinturones cubrían su pecho, los cuales servían para soportar su pesada arma, « un mandoble» Su sola figura era imperiosa.

Pateó a varios al verlos no reaccionar y agarró al chico quien parecía estar en su séptimo mes. Su fuerza fue tan grande que le dislocó el brazo. El joven se quejó ante el dolor para ser silenciado al sentir como parte de su cara era cortado por un cuchillo. El miedo lo petrifico. De nuevo fue aventado contra los demás quienes intentaron socorrerlo. La gruesa risa llenó el ambiente.

"**Imbéciles, debería matarlos ahora" ** dijo mientras lamia la sangre de la hoja del cuchillo.

"**¡Oi Zoku!" **otra voz llamó atrás de él. **"Eso no es parte del trato" **el hombre era delgado, traía lentes oscuros, cabello corto negro recogido para atrás y una toga del mismo color. **"Si haces eso, estas aberraciones no tendrán el castigo que merecen" **Se acercó a él.** "Ya verás, cuando lleguemos al «Altar» el verdadero castigo será impuesto y lo disfrutarás tanto como yo" **

Ambos rieron malvadamente mientras los otros jóvenes se retorcían del terror.

"**¡Oi!" **

Los hombres atendieron a la extraña voz. Al ver hacia donde provenía, sorprendieron al ver a un joven hombre, de tres katanas y de un color de cabello singular.

"**¿Quién demonios son?" ** La voz del nuevo hombre se escuchó amenazante. **"¿Y qué van hacer con esas personas?" **

Más tripulantes llegaron hacia ellos. Sin embargo, el hombre de negro los detuvo.

"**Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero" **dijo sardónicamente.

El otro hombre guardó silencio analizando la situación, luego habló.

"**Mi nombre es Zoro…Roronoa Zoro" **

"**¿Zoku es él uno de ellos?" **el hombre inquirió.

El gigante hombre comenzó a oler, luego sonrió triunfante.

"**Exactamente" ** comenzó a reír.

"**Con que es uno****, hmmm" ** se arregló los lentes.

Zoro los observó perspicaz.

"**Lamento no presentarme" **dio unos pasos al frente. **"Mi nombre es William G. Gordon" **sonrió cínicamente. **"Líder y castigador del…" **un silencio inundó el ambiente. **"Bmisia Klan" **

Una sonrisa torcida fue suficiente para saber que en unos segundos… habría problemas.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

**  
**** •x• ****Notas finales**** •x• **

Yay!!!! Por fin llegan los problemas!!! Muahahahahahaha…bueno por si se preguntan, Bmisia Klan significa eso: "Misia" en griego significa «Odio, disgusto, aberración por…» y "B" es la abreviación pa' los hombres-b, se juntan las palabras y el Klan, lo puse como el Ku Kux Klan :3 quienes no más les gustó como sonaba así y como se veía mejor Clan con "K" que con "C" XDD Por cierto el nombre de William G. Gordon es el conjunto de los nombres de dos presidentes del KKK "George Gordon" y "William J. Simmons" solamente como dato cultural X3 Hmmmm olvidé que iba a decir…así que sean felices!!!! No más notas largas al final!!! Pronto el chap.10!! bye!!!

En fin, sin más que decir…os espero reviews!!!! Comentarios, emails!!! Como gustéis, por cierto si optan por el email, pueden enviarlos a lux_jev(a) (no más eso sí!!! No envíen spam, ni esos correos cadena/FWD, no me interesan, no me agradan y no quiero recibirlas, okay? Estoy confiando en ustedes en darles mi email, así que úsenlo sabiamente!!! ^w^)

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**Continuará…okki n-n?  
** -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

• •**LudraDeSiré** • •  
• **Ludra Tao Jenova** •


	10. Problemas: part1

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Hiya! Que ónda! Bueno esperaban la conti hace mucho no? LO SIENTO! Lamento tardar eternidades para actualizar! °A° Mala Ludra! Mala! En fin, bueno como decía en el chap. De Información, pues por el momento actualizaré el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" hasta que lo termine y luego continuaré con los demás fics.

Fics por terminar:

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) .

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end"**(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past"**(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG.

La verdad no puedo asegurarles nada, porque me he dado cuenta que digo muchas cosa y luego no las cumplo bien (o tardo demasiado en cumplirlas y eso también está mal -_-). Trataré de mantener mi palabra y actualizar lo más pronto que puedo, quizás en ese orden, tenedme paciencia °A°

Por el momento he decido subir un capítulo de todos los fics que tengo contemplado terminar pronto :3 así que sean felices (o por lo menos hasta que terminen de leer el chap XDD) porque les traigo un nuevo chap! Yays!

En fin, pa' no hacerlo largo, lean y sean felices! :3 Tarde pero seguro XDD

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**L.M.N**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"**¡Zoro!" **

La voz de Luffy se escuchó por toda la cueva.

"**¡YA LLEGAMOS!" **gritó el menor, tan alegre como sólo él podía serlo.

"**¡Guarda sil****encio!" **le golpeó Kan. **"No es necesario que grites para…agh…olvídalo" **el hombre se dio por vencido, enseñarle buenos modales al pelinegro era tan imposible, como querer atravesar la gran línea caminando.

"**Hihihi…Zoro ya…"** no terminó la frase cuando se percató que le otro chico, no se encontraba. **"¡¿Zoro?"**

"**¿Dónde está?"** Los dos chicos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. **"¡Esto está mal! Le dijimos que no debía salir, su tiempo se redujo considerablemente, no puede andar por ahí…"** Kan guardó silencio, al ver como Luffy estaba buscando al peliverde debajo de las rocas y cajas. Una gotita de sudor recorrió su frente.

"**¡No está aquí!" ** Luffy llamó.

"**¡Por supuesto que no idiota! Eso se nota a leguas…dios mío…" **suspiró pesadamente. **"Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que se acaba su tiempo" **Luffy asintió. **"Debe estar por la cueva o afuera, yo iré por afuera, tú búscalo adentro, vamos" ** en ello, el rubio se disponía a caminar cuando una malo elástica, evitó su andar.

"**Espera" ** el pelinegro habló. **"Tú no puedes ir" **Al oír esto Kan estaba perplejo. **"Tú al igual que Zoro no pueden andar como si nada" ** su voz era seria. **"Ambos están limitados y no quiero que tú también corras peligro, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí"**

Kan pestañeó varias veces incrédulo. Luffy, el normal Luffy que conocía hace poco, tan alegre, despreocupado, risueño y a la vez tonto, volvía a sorprenderle con otra faceta. Esta seriedad del pelinegro no la conocía. Era tan asombroso como alguien, con el carácter de Luffy, pudiera actuar así cuando se necesitaba.

"**De acuerdo, esperaré aquí" **dijo sin poner resistencia. Después de todo, Luffy estaba velando por su seguridad. No tenía ningún deber, más que con Zoro; y sin embargo, ahí estaba protegiéndolo. En verdad era un gran hombre.

Kan observó al menor desaparecer de su vista. Todavía se encontraba un poco impactado ante su anterior acción, aún más, al ver la tranquilidad del chico en buscar a su amado.

"**Tsh…ese chico es un estuche de monerías" **rió para sí.

De pronto, la cueva se embargó en un silencio sin igual, los pocos ruidos eran los que él ocasionaba. Nuevamente suspiró. Se dispuso a ir a sentarse en una de las rocas cerca del agua y relajarse. _'Seguramente Luffy encontrará a Zoro vagando por ahí…sano y salvo…claro no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ambos son fuertes' _sonrió. _'Estarán bien' _ En ello, de repente, se escucharon unos ruidos afuera de la subcueva. Algo parecía acercarse, Se oían leves pisadas. Kan se levantó de inmediato, se preparó para lo que fuera…los nervios y la angustia acongojaba su cuerpo, no sabía el porqué de esa reacción, no obstante, lo que se aproximaba…era peligroso…realmente peligroso.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"**¡Hahahahahahahahaha!" ** La risa de Soku inundó el ambiente, todos los demás tripulantes congelaron al oírlo. **"Con que…"** continuó riendo levemente. **"Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas" **Sonrió con malicia y nuevamente estalló en risas. **"Hahahahahaha ¡no lo puedo creer! HAHAHAHAHA"**

"**¿Qué es tan gracioso?" **Zoro replicó, con esa voz tan intimidatoria, característica de él.

"**Hahahaha…disculpe señor Roronoa, es la primera vez que nos topamos con alguien famoso como usted" **sonrió maquiavélicamente. **"Esto será divertido" **ante lo dicho, Zoro levantó una ceja escéptico. **"¡Zoku!" **su semblante se tornó oscuro. **"Ya sabes que hacer" **

"**Sí…hahahaha Roronoa Zoro…HAHAHAHAHA" **

El gigante se acercó al pelinegro aun riendo. Zoro lo observó con cautela, sabía de antemano que estos hombres traerían problemas y al parecer, no se equivocaba.

Mientras reía, desenfundó a una velocidad sobrehumana su mandoble. La enorme y voluminosa espada chocó contra el suelo, el salvaje hombre no se sorprendió.

"**Oi, si vas a pelear contra mí, será mejor que dejes de reír y pongas más atención" **dijo burlescamente Zoro, atrás de él.

Zoku se levantó lentamente, sonriendo. El espadachín era prestigioso de ser muy bueno, no por nada él y sus nakamas tenían ya un renombre. «El sombrero de paja» la tripulación de piratas más extraña jamás vista.

"**Es una lástima, Roronoa Zoro…" **el peliverde atendió a su nombre. **"Alguien como tú, no debería ser un asqueroso hombre-b"**

"**¿Huh?" **no comprendía. **"¿Cuál es el problema qué lo sea?" **meditó un poco. **"¿¡Oi cómo sabes que lo soy!" **sorprendió al captar, de manera lenta.

"**¡Hahahahahaha!" **el hombre levantó su espada. **"Que desperdició de ser humano, no te preocupes, procuraré matarte rápidamente…quizás" ** en ello se lanzó contra Zoro mientras este, aún indagaba el cómo supo su sexo.

Tomándolo un poco por sorpresa, Zoro esquivó el ataque fácilmente y sin perder tiempo se colocó su paliacate en su cabeza y lentamente sacó sus espadas, dispuesto a contraatacar.

"**No sé quién eres, o qué demonios son ustedes, pero no podrás matarme tan fácilmente" **rió. **"Y será mejor que dejen a esas personas en paz"**

"**¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **nuevamente la risa escandalizó el lugar. Zoku lo observó fijamente, sus ojos carmesí resplandecían por sangre. Sin decir nada el verdadero combate comenzó.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"**¡ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

El grito de Luffy hacía eco por toda la cueva.

El pelinegro llevaba ya un tiempo buscando a su peliverde, sin poder encontrarlo, o mejor dicho, sin poder encontrar si quiera la salida. Curiosamente, el capitán se había perdido. Era extraño que después de poder moverse sin problemas por la oscuridad, ahora, cuando necesitaba esa habilidad para ir de un lado a otro en la cueva, no la tenía. La suerte, no estaba de su lado ese día.

"**¡ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **De nueva cuenta, gritó a todo pulmón. **"¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estás Zoro?" **

Cada minuto que pasaba sin encontrarlo, era momentos de martirio para él. Zoro era fuerte, eso no tenía duda; sin embargo ahora con su condición, era difícil no preocuparse, sobre todo, cuando no era muy usual.

Luffy tenía confianza en las habilidades de Zoro, era más que obvio, por algo lo había escogido como uno de sus nakamas y sabía que el espadachín, podía librarse de cualquier situación fácilmente, sin importar el grado de peligro. No obstante, el saber que el peliverde, en pocos momentos podía perder todo la fuerza y volverse completamente vulnerable, era algo no común y causaba en su ligera cabeza, el más grande dolor jamás conocido por él.

Nuevamente iba a gritar cuando a lo lejos, observó una leve luz. Sin importarle nada, corrió hacía ella a toda velocidad.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"**¡MUERE!" **

El grito atroz de Soku se oyó por todos lados mientras, su mandoble era detenido por las espadas de Zoro, la sonrisa en el peliverde, lo aturdió.

"**Lo siento, pero no planeo morirme pronto" ** Dicho eso, con un fino movimiento, mandó a volar al gigante con su espada.

Ambos cayeron en el suelo con un fuerte retumbar. Los jóvenes hombres-b observaron con alegría la caída del monstruoso Zoku. Esperanza se iluminaba en sus ojos, mientras los demás tripulantes del clan palidecían al ver al más poderoso caer.

"**¡Bravo!" ** La voz llamó la atención del peliverde. **"No esperaba más del grandioso Roronoa Zoro" **dijo con sorda. **"Estoy impresionado, cómo alguien…no mejor dicho, algo como tú pueda ser tan poderoso" **comenzó acercarse. **"Un verdadero desperdicio, sería más útil, si hubieras sido una mujer y no un homb…" **

"**Oi…"** le cortó su charla. **"No sé cuál es tu problema con los hombres-b y la verdad no me importa" **su voz era seca. **"Así que termina con tu estúpido discurso y libera a aquellos hombres"**

"**Hombres-B" **corrigió.

"**¿Huh?" **

"**Dijiste hombres, y ellos son hombres-b, por favor no los confundas" **arregló sus lentes. **"No denigres a nosotros lo hombres, con cosas asquerosas como ustedes" **

Ante lo mencionado, Zoro no pudo evitar enfadarse.

'_¿Denigrar?__**'**_

En ello iba a replicar cuando, atrás de él, Zoku comenzaba a reincorporarse.

"**¡MALDITO B, CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMARME! ¡TE MATARÉ Y DESPADAZARÉ TODO TU CUERPO Y LO DARÉ A COMER AL DEMONIO DEL MAR!" **Rugió como una bestia, tomo su espada y sin dar tregua se lanzó a Zoro violentamente.

Zoro lo observó con desdén. Nuevamente, la pelea volvió a empezar; los ruidos de las espadas chocando, rugidos por parte del gigante y alguna que otra maldición por el mismo, era el sonido que inundaba el ambiente.

William observaba detenidamente la pelea. Si no fuera porque Zoro era un hombre-B, no dudaría ni un instante, en tratar de hacerlo su aliado, su poder era increíble. El salvaje de Zoku peleaba con toda su fuerza, inclusive, podía ver su desesperación y enojo, al no poder ganar. Y sin embargo, el peliverde parecía sereno, sin preocupación, como si la pelea no fuera difícil, al contrario de como se veían luchar.

La pelea entre ellos era impresionante, cada golpe echaba oleadas de viento, de tan intenso era la fuerza de ambos. Aun así, el ganador era obvio.

Zoro rió al ver al hombre desesperado por atinarle; un solo golpe de su mandoble podría partir el cuerpo de cualquier persona por la mitad sin ningún problema. Claro, si tan sólo no fuera Zoro su contrincante.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo, el peliverde comenzaba a aburrirse. Su única entretención era ver al mastodonte, desesperar y encabronar, porque no podía contra alguien como él. Mucho más, por ser hombre-B. Solamente por esa razón, Zoro no había terminado la pelea en los primeros segundos, el gigante no era contrincante para él; sin embargo, todo lo dicho por ellos, lo había hecho enfadar y por ende, decidió desquitarse de esa manera. No obstante, ya era tiempo de concluirla.

En ese momento, cuando se disponía a terminarlo con uno de sus movimientos, un fuerte dolor paralizó su cuerpo. El tiempo del agua se había agotado, las heridas en todo su cuerpo volvieron a surgir, como la más grande en su pierna izquierda.

'_¡DEMONIOS! ¡Lo había olvidado!' _ Maldijo al sentir como su fuerza desaparecía, en un instante su vista se nubló, sentía mareos y con un gran esfuerzo, luchó por no desmayarse. _'¡DEMONIOS! Ahora no, ¡NOOO!' _

En su lucha contra su propio cuerpo, apenas le dio oportunidad para esquivar el mandoble. El movimiento forzado llamó la atención de Zoku, quien detuvo en un instante. Observó aturdido como el peliverde se desplomaba al suelo, respirando forzadamente y como vanamente, intentaba incorporarse. Sus katanas habían caído al momento que esquivó su último golpe y aunque estaban cerca, Zoro no hacía ademán por conseguirlas.

De pronto el olor a sangre golpeó su nariz. El gigante vio, como de repente, las ropas del peliverde se llenaban de sangre. El extraño suceso, llamó su atención.

"**Oi, qué demonios te pasa, maldito B" **Bufó fastidiado. De inmediato agarró a Zoro de la cabeza y sin resistencia lo levantó del suelo. Zoro intentó zafarse, sin éxito.

"**Espera Zoku" **El otro hombre lo detuvo. **"No es posible que el gran Roronoa Zoro, se haya debilitado así como así" ** lo observó detenidamente. **"Y esa sangre… ¿de dónde proviene?" **tocó una parte manchada, a tal acción, produjo un quejido por parte del peliverde. **"¿Heridas?" **continuó analizándolo. **"Hmmm interesante" **sonrió maliciosamente.

"**¿Qué sucede? Por qué el imbécil ahora es tan débil, ¿huh?" **

William acomodó sus lentes, una sonrisa sádica se mostraba en su cara.

"**Al parecer nuestro indeseable Roronoa Zoro, fue herido por algún monstruo de esta isla y se topó con «las aguas del falso milagro»" **

"**¿Las aguas del qué?" **

"**No perderé tiempo en explicártelas. Sin embargo, gracias a estas heridas, Roronoa Zoro ya no es rival para ti" ** rió.

En ello Zoku aprieta su agarre, un quejido por parte del espadachín, fue su respuesta. Su cuerpo sin movimiento, parecía como una muñeca de trapo. Algo, que el gigante no perdería en aprovechar. Sin perder tiempo, el monstruoso hombre, golpeó a Zoro contra el suelo tan fuerte que el retumbar, escamó a todos los presentes. La alegría de los jóvenes B ante su posible salvador, recayó al ver como Zoku golpeaba al espadachín sin pudor, haciéndolo sangrar más y más. Los demás hombres gritaban el nombre del gigante, aclamando por su victoria.

Los jóvenes B no podían soportar la tremenda paliza, era tan cruel, tan horrible. De pronto, el cuerpo casi inerte de Zoro cayó donde se encontraban ellos, empapado en sangre, apenas si podía percibirse su respiración.

"**¡Contemplen a su salvador!" **vociferó William. **"¡Nadie podrá salvarlos! Ya que todos son aberraciones, seres que deben desaparecer, su destino es morir, pestes que destruyen las leyes de la vida, su sola existencia escupe las leyes de nuestro dios" **rió sardónicamente. **"Por eso, nosotros los Bmishia Klan, somos los enviados a destruirlos, a erradicar su asquerosa existencia y regresar al mundo a la normalidad y nadie, ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE!" **señaló a Zoro tendido en el suelo. **"Podrá detenernos" **rió maniacamente.

Todos los B se sobre encogieron de hombros.

"**Llévenselos, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo" **

Los demás tripulantes asintieron y comenzaron a llevarse a los hombres-B. Quienes vanamente, luchaban por zafarse de sus agarres.

Cuando se disponían a llevarse a Zoro, Zoku, los detuvo.

"**De este…yo me encargo" **los hombres asistieron y lo dejaron. Zoku se acercó a él. **"Oh adoraré matarte de la manera más lenta y dolosa posible" **rió.

La vista de Zoro comenzaba a oscurecerse, ya no podía más, ya no sentía su cuerpo, apenas si podía sentirse vivo. Una gran rabia lo gobernaba, al final no había podido salvar aquellas personas y ahora, él mismo se encontraba en peligro.

La única esperanza…era su capitán.

'_Después de todo…si resulté ser una carga…y yo solamente había salido a pasear un rato'_

En ello, su por fin ya no pudo más. La oscuridad ahora era la reinante y las risas, por fin dejaron de oírse. El silencio, era absoluto.

'…_Luffy…'_

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"**¿Na?"**

La luz del sol resplandecía en el cielo infinito, iluminando con gran divinidad aquel lugar, mientras las olas llegaban a la arena. De toda la isla, un pequeño rincón maravilloso era encontrado por el pelinegro.

Al guiarse por la luz, Luffy había dado con un nuevo lugar, al parecer se encontraba en la parte trasera de la isla, cuyo acceso solamente era por la cueva misma. Curioso, un lugar tan con tan difícil acceso, era tan bello como si de repente, por arte de magia, te hubieras trasladado a otro sitio.

Luffy observó perplejo la belleza natural, las piedras eras brillantes, parecidas a las de la subcueva, la arena era cálida y al agua que llegaba a sus pies tenía un leve resplandor por la arena misma. El sol abrillantaba las rocas, causando una vista mística.

De repente, un resplandor rojizo llamó su atención. Ahí en la arena, se encontraba una sortija…una muy peculiar.

Al verla, Luffy la identificó de inmediato, emocionado se abalanzó a sacarla de la arena. Feliz, Luffy contempló el anillo en su mano, cual, ahora por una extraña razón, se veía más bello que antes. Con una amplia sonrisa, el pelinegro se levantó.

"**Hihihihihihi, ahora si se la podré dar a Zoro…que suerte" **continuó emocionado.

No sabía por qué, de todos los lugares dónde hubiera podido llegar, resultó ser en esa isla. Al parecer la suerte regresaba al joven capitán.

Feliz ante su hallazgo, corrió de nuevo a la cueva. Debía encontrar al propietario de ese anillo, a ese peliverde que era el dueño de su corazón.

Pronto, el menor desaparece en la oscuridad de la cueva…y con ella, la pequeña felicidad…

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

** •x• Notas finales •x• **

Yays! Ahora lloren! XDDD jajajajajajajaja no bueno no lo hagan jejejeje, pero hasta aquí quedó el chap. 10 Pronto…no mejor dicho, no tan pronto…volveré a retomar el fic y subiré más actualizaciones… también tengo que leer lo nuevo de One Piece °A° ya me desactualicé y ya estoy muy atrasada! Para ver qué cosas agrego a mi fic y que cosas cambio para que quede en la línea paralela que estoy manejando XDD jejejeje… Si lo sé…demasiado corto…sorry °A°

En fin, sin más que decir…os espero reviews! Comentarios, emails! Como gustéis, por cierto si optan por el email, pueden enviarlos a lux_jev(a) (no más eso sí! No envíen spam, ni esos correos cadena/FWD, no me interesan, no me agradan y no quiero recibirlas, okay? Estoy confiando en ustedes en darles mi email, así que úsenlo sabiamente! ^w^)

**PD: **Para saber actualizaciones y demás cosas que hago, chequen mi twitter: **_ht tp:/ /twitter. com/#!/LudraJenova_** (solamente quiten los espacios).

También si tienen preguntas, pueden hacerlas en mi cuenta de formspring: **_form spring. me /LudraJenova_** (también quitan espacios) y se las responderé tan pronto me sea posible! nos vemos! ;3

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**Continuará…okki n-n?  
** -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

• •**LudraDeSiré** • •  
• **Ludra Tao Jenova** •


End file.
